


We Held On So Tight

by ridingthemagic2arpet



Series: The Oliver/Felicity AU World [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Young kids, because why not, olicity - Freeform, that cliche story, to adults, to teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 57,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridingthemagic2arpet/pseuds/ridingthemagic2arpet
Summary: Oliver knew that even at that young age, he’d never let go of her. He’d hold on tight. Because that was Felicity. How could he not?





	1. Crescendo

-1987-

The first time Oliver had seen Felicity, she had been on the bright blue swing sets that were slowly turning rusty, swinging joyfully and her laughs bleeding out in the air. She had been wearing a a yellow dress, one that matched her yellow Converse, her brunette locks flying around her. 

He had been seven years old, and she looked not too much younger than him. At the time, his young mind probably couldn’t have named it but watching her swing like pendulum, going higher and higher reminded him of something - something he would later call a crescendo. 

Oliver saw the glee in her eyes as she squealed, her blonde haired -probably- mother pushing her. And then he watched as she reached the climax and jumped. She jumped. 

He had to smile. He didn’t even know her name yet but he already liked her. Most of the girls he knew were too scared to jump off the swing when it was that high, but she was fearless. She looked like she was having fun too. As she soared through the air, he heard her scream out, “I’m flying, Momma!” Her flailing arms and kicking legs so small and adorable were sky high.

The blonde woman behind her chuckled. All too soon though, she dropped down and Oliver could see the problem even before it happened. He was rushing to her before she even hit the ground, before her mother could even react. He knew that if he went off by himself, Raisa would panic, but he just had to make sure. 

The sound of the impact of her hitting the pavement was only drowned out by the first hiccup that left her while her big blue eyes were welling with tears. But Oliver was sitting down next to her and holding her hand before the first tear left her eyes. 

“Hey”, he said soothingly. Or as soothingly as he could be at seven years old. Her knees were bleeding and it was kind of scary. 

But Raisa always told him that owies could be fixed by bandaids, ice cream, and a kiss. So he was going to fix her owie. 

He could see in his peripheral her mother running over to them. Her tears were running over her eyes now and her lip was quivering. 

“My name is Oliver”, he told her. “What’s yours”?

”Felicity” she said between the tears running down her face. 

Oliver could see that Felicity’s mother had reached them now, but she was just letting him do his thing. He turned his attention back to the crying girl and laced their chubby fingers together. 

“Well, Felicity. I think it was very brave of you to jump off that swing” Oliver said with a wide grin. He had just lost one of his front teeth and the wide gap in his mouth spoke for itself. 

She pouted at him and gave him the best logic he’d probably ever hear. “It’s not brave if I get hurt in the process, Oliver” she said with the largest amount of gumption he’d ever heard anyone have.

”Police officers risk their lives everyday to save people. And they’re brave, right”?

Felicity looked up at sky, as if she had to think about it. Her tears had subsided but her eyes were still red rimmed. “Yeah, they’re brave”.

“The couragest too “ he agreed. “Sometimes they get hurt. But that doesn’t make them any less brave”.

Felicity nodded and smiled at him. “Couragest isn’t a word, you know”.

“It is too!” He argued. “My bestest friend Tommy says so”.

Her dazzling smile got even wider. “Bestest isn’t a word either. But it’s okay if you don’t know. I can teach you”. 

Oliver knew deep down that he was right but he let her think she was anyways. “Okay” he agreed. And just like that, the cut on her knee was forgotten. 

“Can you stand up?” He asked her worriedly. Felicity winced but took his offered hand and he slowly pulled her up. She was standing, then almost up to his chin. 

“Felicity, baby, are you ok”? He heard her mom ask. Felicity’s face stretched wide into a smile and she gave the women a big hug. 

“I’m okay, Momma! Oliver took care of my owie”. 

“I can see that” she said knowingly. Squatting down next to him, she held out her hand. “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Donna, Felicity’s mom”. 

Suddenly shy, Oliver took her hand and shook it lightly. “I’m Oliver Queen”. 

“I heard” she said amused. “Thank you for taking care of my Felicity. Here, I have a band-aid in my bag. Do you want to put in on her”?

Oliver nodded, his floppy blonde hair falling over his eyes. Donna placed the band aid in his open palm and winked. And for some reason it felt more teasing than anything else. 

Oliver knelt before her and placed the band-aid directly over her cut and he watched her wince. “Sorry”, he told her sorrowfully. “It’s okay” Felicity said. 

And he was slowly working up the nerve to just.... to just lean in.... and....

”Oh my god! Did you just kiss me”? 

Oliver smiled bashfully at her, his cheeks reddening. “Yes. I hope that’s okay. Raisa always tells me that to fix an owie you need a bandaid, ice cream, and a kiss”. 

Felicity just stared gaping at him, her cheeks flushed bright red.

Donna let out a light laugh, though. “Raisa sounds very smart”.

Oliver puffed out his chest in pride. “She is! She’s also my caretaker so...” he looked around nervously. “She might be missing me right now”.

Donna took it all in stride. “Okay, Oliver. How about this? I’ll take you and Felicity to get ice cream, and then we’ll go find Raisa”?

Oliver bit his lip in worry. “But what if she’s looking for me?”

“But Oliver” Felicity whined. “My owie can’t be cured until I get a bandaid, a kiss, and ice cream!”

”And since you already put on the bandaid and gave her a kiss, all that’s left is the ice cream” Donna said with a wink. 

Oliver nodded his consent. Felicity beamed at him, and in that moment it was totally worth it. She grabbed his hand, her small palm fitting perfectly with his. Linking their fingers, he listened to her babble on about how she loved to build computers. And he didn’t really understand a lot of it but he listened anyways. Donna bought Oliver a chocolate cone with rainbow sprinkles and Felicity plain mint chip. And it was delicious. And Raisa was waiting with a smile, having seen the whole ordeal with Felicity hurting herself. 

She whispered to him, “You are a good boy, Mister Oliver”. Oliver smiled big at her. Because his parents didn’t say that to him. Only Raisa did. He turned back to Felicity. 

“When will I see you again”? He asked. If this was the last moments he ever had with her, he’d be very sad. Felicity giggled though, and he knew it would be okay. 

“We go to the same school, silly. I see you around sometimes. We’ve just never talked until today”. 

“Oh!” Oliver explained relieved. “I can’t wait for you to meet my other friends, Tommy and Laurel. You’ll love them!”. 

“Okay!” She said excitedly. Oliver smiled at her and he knew that she would be his best friend forever. Besides Tommy of course. 

“Best friends”? He asked

”Forever” she agreed. 

~~~~>**<~~~~

It became routine after that. Felicity would now sit at lunch with Oliver, Tommy, and Laurel, and they would divide their lunches up and split it between themselves. Tommy and Laurel took immediate liking to her. Laurel saw her as another girl within their small group, someone as equally intelligent and serious about school as she, despite the fact they were only seven years old. Tommy liked how bubbly the brunette was. Oliver would always be his best friend and of course, Laurel too, but Felicity just brought something fresh and bright that he didn't see sometimes in his other two friends. Tommy also noticed that Oliver and Felicity became fast friends, and while he would normally be jealous, Felicity never found a way to exclude neither him or Laurel. If anything, she always invited them to the park afters school, where she and Oliver had met up almost everyday since their faithful first meeting.

And it was easy to become a tight knit group when you were only seven and there were no weighing pressures pressing down upon their shoulders.

It was bliss.

They bonded over juice boxes and cookies, and nail polish and baseball. One way or another, if you saw one, the other three wouldn't be far behind. In that way, they were unmovable. They were like family. When Felicity had to get glasses and an older kid made fun of her, Oliver and Tommy were there to tell him to back off. When Laurel gave Felicity a big hug and told her that she looked pretty, it was like nothing had ever happened in the first place. It was all that simple.

And sure, sometimes, fractions of the group did seem closer than others. Like when Oliver would invite Felicity over to his house every Friday for a Disney movie marathon, or when Laurel begged Quentin Lance to take her and Tommy out for burgers. But they always ended up together. Always.

Even Moira and Robert Queen eventually began to see Felicity as one of their own with how often she frequented their house. And she was always so polite, well mannered but exuberant and gleeful at the same time. Felicity was especially smart, and they had absolutely no problem with Oliver following their lead. Raisa always treated the brunette like a daughter, and always made sure that if Felicity was coming over, that no nuts were used in any of the delicious food she was making. 

Even Quentin who didn't approve of his young daughter hanging out with boys, didn't mind Tommy. Tommy became a constant and often came over to hang out with Laurel and play with Sara. Sara was only a year younger than Laurel, but Tommy never treated her like she was. Of course, Quentin did think that the Queen boy was a bit troublesome but it was too early to tell. Felicity was smart and he adored her, similar to one of his own.

Malcolm was never home. Ever since Rebecca had died two years before, he had been stoic, leaving Tommy to the care of the maid. Therefore, the young blue eyed boy found more of a family in his friends than his own father. 

And Donna? She could already see it all. The four of them were a forever type thing. And she couldn't wait to watch them grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!! I'm back again and I decided to start something new. I know, I will be updating the Hybrids, hopefully soon. But I cannot tell you how excited I am about this story. I love the prospect of young Oliver, Felicity, Tommy, and Laurel becoming friends. So this will be a multi - chapter fic, kind of just showing their lives as the years go by. I hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> =) happy reading


	2. The Bestest

—1988—

Oliver grinned when Felicity slipped her hand into his, yanking him along to the front doors of the school. She had been babbling about... well he didn’t even know. The tangent had started off on about how koalas were marsupials and not bears, and then changed into how kangaroos were irregularly strange. He was almost 100 percent sure that the topic had changed six times since he last tuned in but he was too busy feeling gleeful to check.

In their second grade class, he had been struggling with math. And to anyone older, yeah it might have been simple multiplication. But he honestly couldn’t remember his times tables. It was pure torture. However though, his math teacher had just called home to tell his parents that he had gotten a 94 on their last test. And it was all thanks to Felicity. 

The blue eyed brunette had sat him down at their faithful park and taught him math for two hours every day since the first of the month. That had been nearly three weeks ago. He was pleased to say that all of their hard work had paid off. 

Oliver cut her off mid sentence, “I’m really glad you’re my best friend, Felicity”. Her grip on his hand tightened when she smiled back. “I know, silly. You said it to me this morning when your driver picked me up. Also, I’m glad to see my lessons have paid off. You’re no longer saying “bestest” she giggled. He playfully tugged her ponytail, smirking when she slapped his hand away.

That was another new thing. Oliver had taken to asking his driver if he could, “please stop by Miss. Felicity Smoak” so they could ride to school in the morning. Donna had been okay with it, and it had made it easier for her to pick up earlier shifts at work. Moira and Robert certainly didn’t mind. Felicity was intelligent at her young age and it was rubbing off on Oliver. 

“Oliver, you’re going to have to let me go, you know. You have English now. And I have social studies”. Oliver pouted at her, giving her the biggest puppy eyes he could manage. 

“Why can’t you be in my classes”? He whined petulantly. 

Felicity patted his shoulder in comfort. “There, there. You have English with Laurel and science with Tommy. And then we all meet for lunch and after you and I have math together. You’ll live”. 

“No I won’t”! 

Felicity inwardly sighed. This was something that happened everyday. “You’ll see me soon, Oliver. And you know after school, we’re all going to Tommy’s house to play in his backyard”.

But the blonde boy just moaned pitifully. “I’ll miss you”. 

She snorted. And thankfully, Tommy came in with Sara by his side. 

“Never fear, Tommys here”!

Oliver stopped his fake crying and stood up with a glare, even if only for his dignity as a man. Or boy. He was still rather young. 

Before he could tell the other boy off, Laurel bounded into view, hand latched firmly around one prestigious Carter Bowen. Tommy and Oliver immediately wore matching scowls, Sara flushed and Felicity rolled her eyes and pulled out her textbook, immersing herself in the next chapter that they hadn’t learned. 

“Hey, guys! I invited Carter to come with us by Tommy’s house today”.

”Great” Tommy grumbled bitterly. 

Oliver didn’t say anything, just crossed his arms and glared. Carter could be young, but he wasn’t above bragging. In fact he was sure that just yesterday he had heard Carter telling Felicity that he had scored a 100 on his science test. Felicity had smiled politely and then proceeded to pull out her 100s on every subject they took. Carter hadn’t said anything about that, but Oliver had taken pleasure in watching his face fall in his realization that he wasn’t the smartest.

”Pretentious much”? Felicity mumbled. Oliver didn’t know what “pretentious” meant but it couldn’t be good. Felicity was always using big words.

“What does that mean”? He whispered under his breath.

She shot him a half smile without looking up from her book. “It means that he likes to brag or flaunt”. 

Oliver wasn’t fully sure what that meant either but he let it go. 

Carter immediately zoned in on Felicity though, making a beeline for her in which motivated Oliver to step in front of her protectively. Carter liked to place himself with people who he felt were the same level of intelligence of himself, hence the immediate taking to Laurel and Felicity. 

Carter didn’t notice Oliver’s glare though, because he walked around the boy and smiled brightly, his dark hair gelled back - most likely the doing of his perfectionist of a mother - and his Polo button up perfectly ironed down to the very last crease. 

“Felicity!” Carter exclaimed. 

“Hello, Carter” she replied blandly. 

“Are you entering the second grade science fair?” He asked.

”Probably” Felicity said shortly. Carter seemed kind of out off that she hadn’t launched into one of her normal babbles.

”Maybe we should be partners”! Carter tried again hopefully. 

Oliver snorted -somewhat- quietly he hoped. But the glare that Felicity shot him told him otherwise. Ducking his head sheepishly he looked at Tommy who wasn’t trying to contain his laugh at all. Even Laurel with her good manners was trying to stifle her chuckles. 

Everyone knew Felicity. She didn’t like working with partners during science fairs unless it was Oliver, Tommy, or Laurel. And she especially didn’t like working with Carter Bowen. Although that secret was limited to Tommy and Oliver, because Laurel seemed to have some affection for the boy. 

Felicity bit her lip in a way Oliver had come to learn meant the cogs in her brains were turning. The brunette glanced around, panic her eyes. Felicity was always polite and wasn’t rude but during times like this, desperate times called for desperate measures. 

“I’m working with Oliver, already!” She blurted out. Tommy’s laughter rose to full volume and Laurel’s eyes were bugging out, her cheeks flush with the strain of holding her laugh in. Even Sara was giggling. 

Oliver however, was _not_ amused. It was a rule that applied to mainly him and Tommy. If it wasn’t necessary, they didn’t do it. Now he was required to present and do the work with her. But he didn’t say anything for the sake of blowing her cover. Carter looked crestfallen though, so that was a plus. 

“Oh, maybe next time then”?

Tommy muttered “don’t hold your breath” and Carter shot him a glare. 

Oliver had to smile. Even at seven years old, Tommy had the best retorts. 

But then Carter launched a direct attack on Oliver. 

“I didn’t know Ollie was smart like us, Felicity”, Carter in all his childish glory snarked. 

Felicity’s hand flexed and her cheeks began to go red. Tommy cried out with an indignant noise and Laurel stepped back. Oliver looked down in shame. He knew he wasn’t the smartest of the bunch. Laurel and Felicity by far were head of their classes and Tommy was doing better than him in English. But it wasn’t his fault. He couldn’t tell the difference between _there_ and _their_. They sounded exactly the same!

Felicity slammed her book shut and walked up super close to Carter, her hands wielding the heavy math book like a weapon. 

“What did you just say”? She asked Carter in her squeaky growl. 

“You heard me. Come on, Felicity. Mother always tells me how the Queens aren’t the brightest of the bunch”. Oliver felt his face flush and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Hey!” Tommy said defensively. “Ollie may not be the brightest but he’s brighter than you!”

"Come on, Lissy!" Carter continued to plead. "We could be science fair partners and beat everyone else".

"Don't call me Lissy!" Felicity exclaimed angrily. "And for your information, Oliver is my bestest friend"! At Carter's alarmed squeak at her improper wording, she laughed. "That's right. I said bestest! Let me tell you Carter Bowen. No one insults Oliver! And he may not have a knack for learning in school but he's very street smart. He's also uber smart. And you're not, because you're still here trying to be my science fair partner when there was clearly a grimace on my face the whole time I was talking to you. You will never be emotionally aware if you treat people the way you do if you think they're below you. Wake up and smell the coffee! We don't like you!" Her hands were waving around wildly. 

Carter promptly burst into tears, his face turning an ugly red and his lips quivering as he ran down the steps out of the school. Tommy looked slightly scared. And he had a question but he was too scared to ask her. So quietly under his breath, he whispered to Laurel, "What's a grimace"?

"It's kind of like a frown. A fake smile", she answered, pride shining on her small face from Felicity's outburst. If she had known that Carter was going to be such a douche, she wouldn't have invited him in the first place.

But Oliver looked in awe, appreciation for his blue eyed wildfire glowing in his eyes. "Thank you", he said almost shyly. But Felicity was having none of it. She grabbed him and squeezed him tightly, their equal height making it easy for her to wrap her hands around him. 

"Of course. You're my best friend. You would do the same for any of us" she said, gesturing to their small group of friends. 

He smiled cheekily at her. "Don't you mean...."

"Don't say it" Felicity groaned.

"BESTEST"? Oliver shouted gleefully. 

Tommy slapped him lightly upside the head. "Come on, Ollie. Don't you listen to Felicity"? He teased. 

"He listens a little to well, actually" Felicity grumbled. Laurel laughed aloud at that and grabbed onto Sara's hand.

Together, the five made their way into the school, and then split up to go to their own classes.

\--><--

Later that day, when Oliver showed up at Tommy's house with a deep red carnation (plucked straight out of the Queen Manor's Garden), it was to no one's surprise that he gave it to Felicity. He had told his parents that day how Felicity was his knight in shining armor, proving that the damsel in distress stereotype was in fact, very off. He had told Felicity this, and she grinned big and just said that she wasn't a knight, but a ninja warrior.

His ninja warrior. 


	3. Ollie

—1989–

Tommy had learned a lot in the past year. He had learned that there was something called the water cycle in science. He learned that Pluto was no longer considered a planet because it was “dwarf”. He was pretty sure that was some form of racism in planet form but he had no solid statement about it. He also learned that all girls (except Laurel, Sara, and Felicity -of course-) had cooties. And most importantly, he learnt that when a Volkswagen was driving by, it was obligatory to punch someone. Usually that someone would be Oliver. His mom had taught him that you were never supposed to hit a girl. 

Something he happened to learn that exact day was that no matter how determined you were at hiding it, someone was going to find the puppy that you and your three other best friends found on the street and took turns taking care of. It had been about a week and a half. The four best friends had been walking around the park on their way home when a sharp little bark had interrupted their laughter. 

\--About A Week and a Half Ago--

“Volkswagen!” Felicity squeaked out before punching Oliver in the arm. The bright blue car zoomed past them. The boy turned to her with a mock glare on his face. 

“That hurt” he complained. But Laurel and Tommy knew better. Oliver and Felicity never fought. Ever. And then, that was when it had happened. 

They had laid eyes on the cutest puppy ever known to man. Felicity had called it a teacup puppy, which made sense because the tiny coffee colored dog looked as if it could fit into a teacup. He supposed that was where they got their names. 

Now, Tommy was no expert on animals but he was sure that these teacup puppies were specially sold, so it was a wonder that there just one roaming the streets. Like a stray. And that was when a lightbulb had went off in his head.

"Ollie!" he exclaimed, nudging him with his elbow. Oliver grumbled but looked at him, rubbing his pained ribs. But Tommy didn't care because had a brilliant idea. One of the best. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking"? He asked.

"What are you thinking"? Oliver asked back.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Come on, dude. You're messing up our reputation as twins".

"But we're not twins".

"Not with that attitude, we're not. And besides, we're best friends! That's practically the same thing". Felicity snorted from besides them, the little dog now in her small arms. 

"I could think of so many scientific arguments against that". 

"But you won't because you're distracted by this adorable puppy" Tommy decided for her. Felicity considered it, then nodded. "You're right".

"It's adorable" cooed Laurel. The Lance daughter nuzzled the puppy under it's chin with her forefinger, her eyes alight with adoration. 

"What is it that you're thinking, Thomas"? Felicity questioned.

The raven haired boy groaned. "Don't call me that" he groaned in distaste. "It makes me feel like I'm being scolded by my grandmother. And _anyways_. I'm thinking that we make this dog our mascot. 

"Oh god. I just got out of trouble, Tommy. For real. Like actually", Oliver said.

"To shorten that sentence, you could say "literally". Felicity deadpanned.

Oliver waved her off. "Now is not the time for grown up words". The blonde haired boy turned back to his equally mischievous friend. “You don’t understand. I’ve begged my mom and dad for a dog countless times and they never agree. Ever”.

Tommy’s eyes widened comically. “But our parents give us everything”!

”Rich people” Laurel and Felicity grumbled in unison. 

The little dog barked at that as if it were agreeing and licked the tip of Felicity’s button nose. And the usually rational girl melted. 

“But we can’t just let him go. He won’t have a home without us”. Tommy beamed at her. “Exactly! We have to make it our pet”. 

The dog sprung from Felicity’s arms to Oliver, the Queen heir barely catching it in time. 

“Woah there, little guy. You could have gotten hurt” Oliver said, running his chubby palm over the dog’s small head. It made a low growl sound - one of contentment- and closed it’s eyes. 

“I know! Why don’t we just take turns watching the dog? We can switch him over every other day”. Laurel said.

”Your dads a cop” Oliver pointed out.

”Yeah but if we rotate, no one’s going to find out”. 

“I like it” Tommy agreed, clapping his hands together.

”So who should get first shift”?

Tommy, Laurel, and Felicity all raised their hands. Oliver rolled his eyes, but deep down he understood. The little ball of fluff in his hands was breaking down his “tough” barriers. 

“I think Tommy should take it” Felicity said all of a sudden. “He’s the most capable of getting everything we need. The dog food, the little carrier, dog treats, the bowl, a collar”.

”That’s true” Tommy said proudly. “Dad gives me access to his credit cards so it shouldn’t be too hard”. 

“Okay” Laurel agreed.

It was nearing time for them to go home now. The dog had fallen asleep in Oliver’s arms, it’s nose twitching in the slight breeze. 

“Wait”! Felicity exclaimed. 

“What”? Oliver asked.

”Well we have to name it” she said. 

“Ripper”? Tommy suggested. 

Felicity smacked him on the head. “It’s a teacup poodle, Thomas”. Tommy winced. “We are not naming a dog that can fit in our hand, “Ripper”. 

“What about Teddy”? Laurel asked.

Felicity tilted her head, examining the small dog. It did look like a small teddy bear. 

“Lame” Oliver snorted. “That’s so unoriginal”. 

“Okay, Ollie. What would you name it”? Laurel challenged. 

He shrugged lightly, careful not to jostle the sleeping puppy. “I would name it Clifford. You know. Clifford the big red dog”. 

“The dog isn’t red. Or big” Felicity said.

”And that name just screams original” Laurel snorted. 

“I say that we name it Ollie”.

Oliver flushed as Tommy laughed. “Wow, Felicity. Your biased thoughts are showing”.

”I’m not biased” she snapped. “Ollie is a good name for a dog. It’s not my fault Oliver had to be named the way he was”.

”Hey!” Oliver protested. “The dog came after me, you know”. 

But no one argued with her. Ollie was a name accepted by all parties, and it fit him too. 

With that, Oliver handed the small dog over to Tommy, and the four best friends split ways. 

—><—

Present Day

”Ollie! No! Get back here”! Felicity shouted as the dog tore through her closet and yapped a few times. Ollie burst out, a single sock stuck in his small mouth. It stopped when it saw Felicity, glee in it’s eyes as it dropped the sock. It bounced for Felicity, it’s short legs taking it a far distance. The dog leaped up and licked her face, the soft fur tickling her senses and his small blue collar bell jingling. 

It seemed that naming the dog Ollie had been abnormally fitting. The small teacup puppy seemed to take after it’s namesake, causing trouble and havoc at the most inconvenient of times. Like now. 

Donna Smoak was due home at any moment and if she saw the wreck that her daughter’s room had become, she would not take it lightly. As if on cue, the door to their establishment clicked open and Felicity squeaked in horror. It was game over. 

Unless... 

“Okay, Ollie. I need you to do me a favor”. Ollie pawed at her earnestly, tongue lolling out.

Felicity picked up a hoodie that Oliver had loaned her at school one day when she was cold. She dropped it in front of the dog. 

Ollie thankfully smelled it long and hard and yapped excitedly. It was a long shot. The longest of long shots. 

Felicity opened her window and shooed Ollie out. “Go, Ollie! Find Oliver”. Felicity was almost 100% sure that the dog wouldn’t find the Queen heir, although he did live close. Ollie had only been with them a week, and he had took a special liking to Oliver. However, the chances of it knowing his scent enough to find him were slim so Felicity was hoping for the best. 

Ollie jumped out the window and ran down the street. Just in time for Donna to walk in, her eyes widening to the size of saucers when she saw the state of Felicity’s room. 

“Was there a hurricane report that I missed”? Donna asked.

Felicity laughed uncomfortably, scratching the back of her neck in a means to occupy her hands with anything _but_ fidgeting. If she fidgeted then her mother would definitely know something was up. 

“Sorry”, she said, picking up the slob covered sock with her forefinger and thumb. “I was looking for.... Oliver’s hoodie”. It was the first thing that had popped into her head and it made sense. “Oliver wants it back” she explained. 

Donna gave her a knowing smile. “I noticed that you and Oliver are really close”. 

“Of course we are” Felicity said in a “duh” tone. “We’re best friends”. 

“That’s not what I mean, honey”. 

It took the brunette genius a minute to figure it out and when she had, she blushed bright red. 

“_Mom_!” She hissed. “I would never. I’m too young to like anyone. And besides, Oliver sees me as like a sister. And I definitely do not like him” she said, emphasizing the “do not”. 

Donna ruffled Felicity’s hair adoringly. “Whatever you say, sweetheart”. Donna began walking out, her heels clip clopping on their tile floors. She turned back and gave Felicity a wink. “All I’m saying is that if you were to have a crush on Oliver, I would definitely approve. He’s a nice young boy”.

Ignoring her daughter’s horrified look, she chuckled and closed the door. Felicity was too young, only 8 but she knew what she was talking about. After all, mothers do know best. 

—><—

Oliver’s House

Oliver was shellshocked. He had been in the kitchen, snacking on leftover apple pie that Raisa had made for him the day before. His mother had come in, his father holding her hand and beaming brightly, a sparkle in his eyes that Oliver hadn’t seen in a long time. His mom had said that he had a little sister on the way. 

And he had been confused to say the least. He didn’t see her anywhere. Where had she come from? He asked his mom where she was, and his mom and told him that he had to wait eight more months for them to see her. And that she was in his mom’s stomach.

Oliver had been scared after that. Because... why had his mother eaten his little sister? He didn’t understand. Little sisters seemed to be cool. Of course he only had Sara to judge that off of but it seemed good enough for him. 

Oliver had asked Raisa this in secrecy. He didn’t want his mom thinking she could eat him too! Raisa had let out a full body laugh before saying that his mom hadn’t eaten his sister, but that she was growing inside her. 

He had been even more confused after that, so he made a note to ask Felicity about it. While contemplating the idea of having a little sister, he had been roaming the Queen backyard, wide enough to be considered a meadow of some sort. The blonde boy had laid down in a field of white, blue, and yellow flowers, small and in patches. He didn’t really care about the fact that his blue Burberry shirt was getting messed up, or that he was scuffing up his Italian loafers. His mother definitely would if she found out though. Oliver had been slowly falling asleep. The cool wind caressing his face and the sun shining down on him to keep him warm coupled with the scent of new grass was intoxicating. He could have fallen asleep too had it not been for a series of barks and licks to the face. The little boy groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

Oliver was met with the sight of Ollie, the small teacup poodle running around in circles besides him. He laughed joyfully before picking the dog up and stroking it’s fur. He was amazed that their plan to keep the dog had went as far as it did. But he was confused. It was Felicity’s turn to watch over Ollie so the fact that the dog was here was a little alarming. The little bell on Ollie’s collar jangled as Oliver’s hoisted the puppy over his shoulder. And he would never say it aloud but he thought it was the cutest thing when Ollie’s tail began wagging at a 100 miles per hour.

Maybe... maybe if he was careful he could sneak out of the meadows and walk to Felicity’s house. They weren’t too far away and he knew the way, as he had frequented her house in the past years. Plus asking for someone to accompany him was out of the question now that Ollie was here. So as quickly and as conspicuously as he could, Oliver snuck out of the wide expanse of grass behind the Queen Mansion. 

Running down the street, Oliver was careful not to shake Ollie too much. However, the constant ringing of the bell was a reminder in his ear that anyone could see them right now. Quickly crossing the street and running to the Smoak’s townhouse, he rapped on the door. 

He wasn’t waiting too long when Donna’s kind face welcomed him. 

“Oliver” she greeted. She eyed the dog in his arms. “Felicity didn’t tell me you got a dog”.

He laughed, but it came out as more of a squeaky cough. “We got him today. I was hoping I could show Felicity” he said earnestly. Donna stepped aside easily. “Go ahead, honey. She’s in her room. Could you tell her that I’m going out grocery shopping?”

”Yeah, of course”. 

Donna smiles gratefully and allowed him inside before stepping outside herself and locking the door. Oliver waited until he saw her step into her car before hurrying into Felicity’s room. 

The pale purple paint of the walls welcomed him back like an old friend and her white bedsheets with the small flowers on them looked so inviting. Her desk was cluttered with books and broken pieces of technology and a small picture of Laurel, Tommy, Oliver, and herself. However, he was surprised to see that the room was very messy, clothes strewn about and - was that his hoodie?

”Felicity”? He called out after not spotting the glasses wearing girl. 

She popped out of her closet. Her blue frames falling off her button nose. 

“Oliver. And Ollie!” she exclaimed delightedly. “My two favorite boys”. 

Oliver chuckled. “Don’t let Tommy hear you say that”. 

“I’m glad that Ollie found you. Mom was coming in my room and he was tearing through my clothes. I gave him a sniff of your hoodie and sent him to find you”. 

“_Oh_!” Oliver said relieved.

”I don’t know how much longer we can keep this system going. Someone’s going to find out”.

”No they won’t” Oliver said reassuringly. But he wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince. 

“Oliver, Laurel’s dad is a cop. My mom has no boundaries. And you and Tommy have bodyguards. And your bodyguard sucks, by the way” Felicity added. “If an eight year old can sneak out on him, that’s just terrible”. 

Oliver opened his mouth to argue for the sake of his bodyguard but before he could, the door slammed open. Donna was there, wielding a look of fire in her eyes. 

“You four have been secretly taking care of a puppy”? 

And damn, if Oliver was old enough to curse he totally would. 

Felicity squeaked as Ollie jumped down from Oliver’s arms, excited to meet a new person who looked suspiciously like one of his favorite people. Ollie began running circles around Donna, yapping at her heels.

”I thought you left for groceries, Mrs. Smoak” Oliver said politely. 

“I realized I had forgotten much shopping list. When I came back in I heard you two talking”. She rounded on her daughter. “Explain”. 

So Felicity launched into her week and a half tale about finding Ollie and naming him, and then agreeing on switching shifts, starting with Tommy so that he could buy all the supplies. How Ollie loved them all and that it was currently Felicity’s turn to take care of him.

By the end of the story, Donna didn’t look so angry anymore, and still had a soft smile on her face.

”You four are resourceful, I’ll give you that”. 

Oliver brought out the puppy eyes, and hoped that paired with Ollie’s undeniable cuteness, they would be able to keep Felicity’s mom to their side.

”Please don’t tell, Mrs. Smoak” he pleaded with her, widening his colbat blue eyes until they were stretched thin.

But all she did was narrow her eyes at him. “Don’t use those puppy eyes on me, Oliver. They won’t work. And I have to tell your parents”. When she saw the heartbroken look on their faces, she gave them a sad smile. “Who knows? Maybe your parents will let you keep it. If we had enough space and money, I’d let Felicity have it but right now we’re in a tough position. I hope you understand”. 

And they did understand. Oliver knew that not everyone was as fortunate as himself and Tommy. But then again, it was better to have a parent that around more often and didn’t expect you to be perfect all the time, even at a young age. 

While Donna make the calls to Moira and Robert, Malcolm, and Quentin, Felicity and Oliver sat down on the small bed together. Oliver took her hand and held it tightly. Felicity’s eyes had been welling up now. She had grown too attached to the dog to let it go.

”It’s going to be okay, Felicity” he said. But she just sniffled. “Just tell me a story. Anything. Anything at all”.

Oliver thought on it for a while before he remembered that he was having a sister. “Felicity...” he started hesitantly. “My mom says I’m going to have a sister”.

Felicity immediately stopped crying, her big watery blue eyes lighting up, as if the sadness had never been there.

“Congratulations, Oliver! You’re going to be a big brother”.

“But I don’t understand. How did my mom get my sister in her stomach. I thought my mom ate her but Raisa said that it wasn’t true. I’m not sure though”, he confessed uncertainly.

But Felicity threw her head back and let out a joyous laugh, her tears gone. “Oliver that’s not how it works. Your mom didn’t eat your sister”. 

“She didn’t”? He asked relieved.

”No, silly. Your mom had a small egg in her stomach and now the egg is growing into your sister. Like your sister is a chicken basically. She’s growing from an egg”. 

“But she’s not a chicken?” Oliver asked for clarification. 

“No. She’s just growing. Your mom is making her”. 

“Weird” was all Oliver said. “If the chicken egg has been in her stomach this whole time, then how come it’s now turning into my sister”?

Felicity looked at him thoughtfully. “My mom says that grown ups have to kiss and stuff”.

”And stuff?” Oliver echoed.

”Yeah. She didn’t really explain but what more could there be to it”? 

“Nothing, probably. Kissing is already kind of gross” Oliver said wrinkling his nose in distaste. 

“Hey! You kissed me”. 

“Yeah, but you’re my best friend. That’s different”.

Felicity slapped his arm. “Oliver! We kissed? What if there’s a baby right now in me”?

Oliver stood up with a big grin, Ollie’s dilemma forgotten. “We’re going to be parents Felicity”! 

He hugged her and they laughed. “I hope it’s a boy” Felicity said. 

“I hope it’s a girl” Oliver admitted. 

Snorting, Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver. “You’re going to be a great brother” she whispered. 

“How can you be so sure”? 

She smiled at him. I can tell from the way that you took care of me when we first met. And you didn’t even know me then. This girl is going to be your sister. I can only imagine the protection and love you’ll offer her. Don’t worry, Oliver. You’ll be fine”. 

“Thank you” he said gratefully. He pressed a small kiss to her head, the way Raisa sometimes did for him when he was particularly good. 

The two sat in silence and waited for Donna. Ollie seemed to have caught the mood in the air and had settled down considerably close to them. 

“You think we’ll be able to keep Ollie?” 

“Not on my end, and not on yours. That leaves Laurel and Tommy”. 

As if on cue, Donna stepped back in the room with a wide grin spread across her face. “Good news! I spoke to Malcolm about Ollie and he said that provided Tommy and the rest of you could see that the dog is cleaned, walked, and fed daily, he will allow the dog to stay with them at Merlyn Manor. 

Felicity squealed happily and threw her arms around Oliver. “And you were worried for nothing” she gloated.

Oliver smiled and soaked up the sunshine that her hug gave him. 

Donna cleared her throat though and gave them a sappy smirk. Crouching down, she scratched behind the puppies’ ears.

”So what’s this little guys name”? She questioned.

”Ollie” said Oliver.

Donna looked at them knowingly. “Did my daughter coin that name”? 

Oliver nodded bashfully. 

_Ah, kids._

”Can’t say I’m surprised” Donna said, ignoring her daughter’s protesting. 

One day, it would all make sense to them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was so cute. I have always wanted a dog but we’ve never gotten one so I thought that my favorite fictional characters deserved one. And yes, Ollie will be reappearing in future chapters. And I’m sure that soon, eight year old Oliver and Felicity will realize that they are not yet parents ;)


	4. Fuzzy Socks

—1990–

The Queens had been expecting the birth of their daughter for a while now. Moira was already a week past her original due date and she was becoming impatient. Which made Robert frazzled. Which made Oliver kind of worried. His parents were usually calm and collected, save for company mishaps or situations with the paparazzi. They had already picked out a name for her: Thea. Oliver was kind of nonchalant about it, he had no connection to her name, personally.

But the day of her actual birth had been a frigid Februrary evening. Robert had dropped him off at Felicity's house so he could spend the night while Moira was in labor. His dad had rushed out of the Smoak residence with a flushed face and shining eyes, leaving Oliver with a quick and simple, "We'll call you when your sister has been born". Then he had left.

And Oliver tried so hard. He tried to keep calm about it, and pretend that he wasn't as nervous as he felt about it. He was putting up a brave front for Felicity. Although he didn't know why, when she could read him like the back of her hand. Felicity had seemed to understand that he wasn't physically capable of telling her what he was feeling, so he had just laced their growing (but still small) fingers together and urged him onto her small white sheeted bed, with the same pink flowers that had always adorned them. She left momentarily and grabbed a carton of cookie dough ice cream, and the remote to the TV. She clicked it on and found a rerun of Doctor Who on. Felicity snuggled into him the way that she always had, her sock covered feet pushing themselves under his warm legs and her arms wrapped around his bicep. And while she usually laid her head on his shoulder, it seemed like he was the one who need comforting this time around. So she let him lay his head on her chest and she slowly carded her free hand through his hair, that was undoubtedly getting floppier with each passing year. He had been lethargically spooning the ice cream into his mouth, biting down in a way that Felicity had often teased him for being crazy for. 

It was strange. He bit his ice cream like his teeth weren’t getting frozen over in the process. And without saying a single word, they had fallen asleep, warm and blanketed in a time where the trees were bare and the snow covered every hill and branch to be seen. The howl of the wind could be heard over the rumble of Oliver’s soft snores but it felt very safe and homely to Felicity. It was though she had barely closed her eyes when the blaring of the telephone down the hall had woken them up. 

There was a nervous tension in the air and every pitter patter of their fuzzy sock covered feet could be heard as they made their way down the hall. Oliver reached the phone first, the sleepiness gone from his eye as though he had never been asleep in the first place. Felicity held her breath tightly as Oliver talked through the mouthpiece of the phone. 

“Hello”? He called through the phone. 

Felicity could hear the tenor of Robert’s voice, but couldn’t make out his words. She watched as he gripped the phone tighter, his other index and thumb fingers rubbing together in his subtle nervous habit. 

“Is mom okay”? He asked. Felicity’s heart constricted with fear. Moira _had_ to be okay. And though, whatever the elder Queen had said had been short, it made Oliver stiffen and his lips purse unhappily. “When will you pick me up”? Robert had barely begun his sentence when Oliver put the phone down and ended the call. 

“Oliver”? She called out hesitantly. 

“I think I’m going to be staying here with you guys until next week” he said shortly. “My parents already called your mom and she agreed”. 

“Oh!” She exclaimed brightly. Because, yeah, she and Oliver and Tommy and Laurel had slept over at each other’s houses before, but it had never been for more than a few days. A whole week was excitingly new. And while she was happy, it seemed that Oliver didn’t share the sentiment. “Aren’t you happy about that”?

He sucked in a deep breath before his young eyes steeled. “Not really. I don’t really want your company right now” he snapped.

And _wow_. It was like a wrecking ball had bulldozed through Felicity’s impressionable little heart. In the years that she had known Oliver, he had never said anything like that to her. Not even when she told his 4th grade crush (Nadia Angeles) that she had been his first kiss, instantaneously making Nadia back off like Oliver had the plague. Not even when she got bossy when they did science fairs together. Not even when she sometimes cried on the anniversary of the day that her father had left her and her mother. 

She slunk back, her feet beginning to turn cold despite the fuzzy socks. “Oh” she mumbled pitifully. Oliver ran a small hand through his disheveled hair and ran back to her room, her following close behind. And when they rolled into the bed once more, it wasn’t a tangle of small and gangly limbs. They were just back to back, a layer of sheet between them similar to the walls Oliver had constructed in less time than it had taken for his phone call to come through. And she thought that he was mad at her for some reason but there was only one way to find out.

Felicity tried not to fidget too much as she toed off her socks and she knew that despite how long she had been wearing them, her feet were still ice cold. And so slowly like she was sneaking up on a caged animal, she stuck her feet under his thighs, knowing that if he was really mad, he would push her away. But all he did when her frigid toes touched him was grunt out an exasperated “Felicity. Your feet are freezing”. 

He turned around then and nestled his head on her shoulder and slowly began to rub her foot with his. “Sorry for being mean” he mumbled into her neck, his hot breath fanning over her. 

Felicity twisted until she could see his eyes. Oliver’s big sapphire colored eyes looked back at her. “I’ll forgive you if you tell me what’s bothering you” she bargained. 

He studied her, a frown ticking at his lips. “I’m a Queen”.

She rolled her eyes playfully at him. “_No!_ You don’t say!” She bantered sarcastically in hopes of alleviating the tension that was set on his pre teen body. And it worked. His lips quirked up at that.

“I mean, you know what being a Queen means”. At that, Felicity sobered up. “Yeah. I know. And I know you don’t say it often, but you wish your family was around more”. Oliver stared at her incredulously. “You noticed”?

Felicity smiled bitterly at him. “Of course I did. You’re my best friend. And I know you don’t like talking about it. But that doesn’t make me any less observant, Oliver”.

Oliver sniffled loudly in a way that if you asked him about it later, he would deny it. “Why didn’t you say anything”?

”I knew that when you were ready you would talk about it”.

“So wise, and you’re only nine” he chuckled lovingly, adoration shining in his eyes.

”Continue” she urged. 

Oliver let out a sigh. “I’m just worried. And I’m selfish. With Thea coming into the family, my parents will barely spend any time with me now. I heard how excited he was and...” he choked out a sad laugh, “... I don’t think he ever sounded like that when he was talking about me. What makes her so special, but not me? They’re never even home. I can count the number of times that Dad has ever been in town for my birthday. It’s always one stupid business trip after the other. And Mom hasn’t raised me herself. It’s always Raisa. She’s acted as more of a parental figure more than my actual parents. Raisa was the one who taught me how to tie my shoes and how to treat a lady and how to set the dinner table”. 

“Oliver...” Felicity tried, grabbing for his hand under the sheets.

”I’m not done” he said shaking his head. “That’s not even it. For now, I’m sure that they’re very excited that Thea has finally been born. But I don’t want the way I feel to become how Thea feels. When they start to ignore her and drop her off at her best friend’s house for days at a time, she’s going to feel some type of way”. His heart hasn’t begun to race now. “Thea is a girl. Things are different. And I don’t want to be sexi... sexist? Is that the word”? 

“Yes” she encouraged.

”Sexist, then. I don’t want to be sexist. I’m sure that when Thea is grown up she will be able to take care of herself. But as her older brother it’s also my responsibility. There are just certain things I can’t teach her about. Like that thing that girls have once a month”, Oliver said, his brows wrinkling in confusion. 

“You mean the menstrual cycle”? She asked. He scratched his head. “I don’t know. Tommy calls it something else”.

Felicity cracked a smile. “Period”?

Oliver nodded vigorously. “Yes that’s the word. I don’t know anything about periods”. 

Felicity laughed. “Oliver, it’s going to be okay. You’re going to protect Thea and your parents will eventually come around. You’ll see. And worst comes to worst, I’ll teach Thea about periods myself”. 

“You would? For me?” He asked, his innocent eyes asking. 

“God, you’re so cheesy” Felicity groaned. “Yes, just for you. Deal?”

”Deal” Oliver said triumphantly. 

Felicity blew at the wisp of hair that had fallen over his forehead. "Maybe your sister can help bring your family together. Maybe they'll be home more often". 

"I hope so" he admitted. "If I'm going to have a baby waking me up all the time with her loud cries, it might as well be worth it" he said seriously.

Felicity snorted at that. "Please. Your house is bigger than two football fields. I doubt you'd hear it". 

"Yeah, you're right, 'Licity" he said while yawning.

Feeling sleepy as well, she mumbled back "aren't I always"?

Oliver didn't respond though, as his eyelids had already dropped to a close and the steady breathing was the only thing that was being emitted from him.

Brushing the wisp she had been blowing at, she snuggled down further into his warmth and fell asleep too.

\-- One Week Later --

Thea Dearden Queen was the most fragile looking thing that Felicity had ever laid eyes on. Thea was a solid 6 and a half pounds with a small wisp of brown hair and green eyes. And she was cute. So much so, that Felicity had to restrain herself from physically squishing her rosy cheeks together. The brunette genius had once read that cute things brought out the aggressive side of people. The very first thing that she had gifted the baby was a pair of minature fuzzy socks, not disimilar to the ones she and Oliver had. Hopefully, it would keep her feet warm in the cold months they were going through. 

And Oliver?

He had barely left the Queen Mansion since his return home. He only had eyes for Thea. In fact, at that very moment, the blonde boy was making faces at his younger sister, but she wasn't really reacting. The only indication that she was comfortable with Oliver was the way that her tiny fist was wrapped around his index finger, gripping it like it was her lifeline. The softness that had adorned Oliver's face was something he reserved for her and sometimes Laurel and Tommy. It was amazing. Felicity could tell that Oliver was going to protect Thea in the ways that counted, and she silently prayed for any future boyfriends of the baby to come. They were going to suffer, no doubt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HII! i know im a little late with this chapter but i was very busy last weekend and didnt really have any cell service. I hope you guys liked the arrival of THEAA :)
> 
> Dont forget to comment and leave kudos <3  
happy reading!!


	5. The Contract of Camaraderie

—1991–

The summer after fifth grade, Oliver’s parents packed up their family and hopped on a plane to God knows where. 

Well actually, Felicity did know where Oliver was. They were vacationing off in Greece, more specifically Santorini. And while it was normal for the Queens to travel annually to some new foreign destination, it was never for the whole summer. They usually were just gone for about a week or two, and then they would come back with bright grins and big hugs and the four would spend their long stretching summer days together, usually adding Thea or Sara to the mix depending on whose house they were at. Their days consisted of ice cream dripping from their waffle cones and peals of laughter echoing from the park as the sun began to set and cast their skin in a golden hue. If the sun wasn’t too hot, they’d run over to Merlyn Manor and enjoy lazing about in Tommy’s pool that Malcolm had custom built to appease his son for his not being there. In Felicity’s opinion, you couldn’t buy love but she guessed that Malcolm and Tommy had their own special relationship. Either way, after dusk had fell, the children spent their nights at each other’s houses and watched movies and told scary stories if the summer rain got too harsh. 

In other words, they were attached at the hip. And it wasn’t just the material things either. Tommy and Oliver were practically brothers, the same going for her and Laurel. For instance, Oliver had confided in her and told her that if they were to ever die, Malcolm and Tommy were granted sole custody of Thea until she was old enough to make her own living. And Tommy had beamed with such pride and honor when Oliver had told him, and they had swept each other up in one of their “manly” bro hugs. Laurel had told her that she was worried about her dad being on the police squad when crime in Starling City was reaching all time highs. And so, Tommy had once said that he could never let go of them, simply for the fact that they knew too much about him. They had laughed but they all knew it ran much deeper than just that. 

Suffice to say, when Oliver had told Felicity literally days before his family left that their vacation would be for the whole summer, and include the first day of school, she had went chalk white with nerves. 

There were two reasons as to why that happened. 

Firstly, it was summer vacation. How could Oliver not be there? When they ate ice cream, they would no longer have the perfect quadruple decker that they had come to love. Tommy usually got chocolate fudge, Oliver with cookies and cream. Felicity got mint chocolate chip and Laurel came with the intoxicating cherry Garcia. It was the ultimate combo. But now, they were short of their cookies and cream. Similar to how when their sleeping bags formed a perfect square, now they created a triangle. Maybe it was the little things, but they irked Felicity to no end. It just wasn’t right. 

Secondly, middle school was looming upon the four best friends, and no doubt it was a time for change. Girls got their periods and boys got taller and friends changed. And it wasn't often that the young genius said it, but she was scared.

Yes. Her, Felicity Megan Smoak was scared.

She was scared that once middle school started and they all grew up, Tommy, Oliver, Laurel, and herself would drift apart. Logically, she knew it had happened to thousands of friendships out there but that didn't mean she was ready to accept it could happen to their tight little group. Which was why, in case of anything dramatic of the sorts happening, Felicity was expending all her time into making sure she had enough memories of them before they inevitably stopped talking. 

So when Oliver had announced that he wouldn't be around for the rest of the summer, Felicity had been internally devesated. Of course, she hadn't said anything about it to mainly avoid making Oliver worry. But she knew that when she saw him off with Tommy and Laurel, that she had hugged him a little tighter than usual, fully embracing his lanky body. And he had definitely noticed with the ways his eyebrows crinkled and confusion flitted across his eyes. But he hadn’t said anything because moments later he was stepping into a limousine with his parents and sister, waving them off. Tommy had let out a hoot and slung his arm over the two girls’ shoulder, his eyes sparkling. 

“It’s going to be a long summer” he said realistically. Felicity and Laurel both nodded their head in agreement. 

And Felicity saw it in the back of her head, how slowly things started to change. She, Laurel, and Tommy still hung out frequently but it wasn’t the same. Maybe it was just the fact that Oliver was missing from their group but it was still noticeable. It was noticeable in the way that Tommy was glued to Carter Bowen of all people. Tommy and Oliver never attempted to hide their distaste for the primp boy so when she had saw them one afternoon acting all chummy, she had been thoroughly confused. She had waved to them and Tommy had sent her a roguish smile and a wave back. 

Laurel on the other hand, had begun hanging out with McKenna, which actually wasn’t much of a surprise, because despite their small friend group, they were close to people on the outside. McKenna and Laurel had always been friends as far as Felicity knew. But it was a little shellshocking when Laurel turned down spending the night with her and Tommy. 

And if it had been any other day but Friday, Felicity would have pushed it off like it was nothing. But it was Friday. And that was movie night Friday. In the history of their friendships, no one had blown off Friday night movies for anything except for if they were out of town. Even when Felicity had been sick, her friends had urged her to come out, not caring if they got sick too. When Oliver and Laurel showed up the next day with red noses and sniffles, they had only smiled and said it had been worth it. 

Deep down, Felicity thought it was sad but nothing prepared her for the day she had called Oliver. 

Every time Oliver had vacation, she called him at least twice a week to talk, and so she was cashing in this time around. 

Felicity called Oliver, her fingers drumming on the table as she did, the phone ringing. And he had picked up with a loud “Hi, Felicity”! 

“Hi, Oliver-“ She had begun, before his cheerful voice interrupted her with, “I can’t talk right now. Mom invited the Fullers and Bertinellis on vacation with us, and we’re about to go swimming. Maybe later, yeah? See you soon”. And then he had hung up and the small brunette had stared at the phone, mouth agape. And thus, it had started. 

—><—

The summer was relatively slow after that. She didn’t try checking in with Oliver after that, and he didn’t try either. Laurel remained on a steady pace of hanging out with McKenna, but she never looked particularly weighed down when she saw Felicity and Tommy. She was bright and her eyes sparkled, and there was no trace of the longing that Felicity felt on the day to day basis when she realized that she had no plans with her best friends. Tommy and herself remained meeting once or twice a week, Friday night being a constant get together for them. Laurel had stopped showing up all together. Tommy hadn’t said anything about it, and hadn’t asked for Oliver either. Felicity knew that while Tommy and her didn’t hang out anymore, he was missing Laurel - probably missing her dynamic in their friendship, the two being closer than with her and Oliver. 

Felicity was pleased to say that while she and Tommy didn’t hang out as frequently, their conversations were never stilted. They still talked for hours upon hours when they hung out, and the conversation was never lacking or dry like she thought it would become. Tommy still acted like he always did, full of enthusiasm and cheer and mischief which she was grateful for. Despite the gap that was missing from their lives, it was the slightest bit of normalcy in the storm. It was an unspoken rule though, that when they did talk, Laurel and Oliver would not be mentioned. 

She thinks that Tommy realized something was wrong when he had begun a story about Oliver before they had met and she had gotten quiet. He didn’t push it. And she didn’t either when it came to Laurel. 

It wasn’t the same, really. They weren’t stuck like glue, hanging out everyday. But when they did, it felt like they had never left the other’s side. 

She had become rather acquainted with Ray Palmer, who was their age and a young genius like herself. He was pale, like he didn't get out much and his hair was tousled. He was wiry and tall for his age, and his smile was genuine. Felicity found herself immersed in their conversations and was delighted when he understood the technical jargon she spewed. While she loved Oliver, Tommy, and Laurel, none of them had ever known what she had been talking about, and had just accepted her babbles with a smile. Ray was a different story. He added to what she would say and understood her too. He knew the proper technical terms for things, and he knew all about firewalls and encrypted passwords and processing power. They would build off of each other’s ideas. It made her feel a sense of happiness, a kind she had only gotten from talking to her father. It had been five years since she had felt this way. So, Felicity was eternally grateful for what Ray unknowingly gave her. 

Felicity never cancelled her plans with Tommy, but she was able to make room in her now empty schedule for Ray. Ray became her closest friend over the summer, and he didn’t ask about her straining friendships with Oliver and Laurel, even when he knew that they had all been thick as thieves. She was grateful for that too. He didn’t pry. And she knew how difficult it must have been, for all children were full of brimming curiosity. But Ray just happily chattered about Doctor Who and tech security, and she chattered right back. It was refreshing. 

Tommy had asked her about their budding friendship one night.

"So... you and Ray are pretty close now, huh"?

Felicity grinned at him. "Yeah! He's pretty cool, you know. He speaks my tech language. It's really nice. It hasn't been this way in.." she cut off hastily, glancing at Tommy. While he knew that her father had left, it still wasn't something she was comfortable talking about with anyone but Oliver. "It hasn't been this way in a long time" she finished.

Tommy had a serene smile on his face, like her admission about Ray had calmed him somehow. "That's good".

"What about you and the Bowens"? she asked, full heartedly curious. "I thought you and Oliver didn't like Carter".

"Yeah, but when there's no one left, sometimes you have to make sacrifices" he said.

Felicity felt a pressure building up in her throat, and got the feeling that this was going to be one of _those_ conversations. 

"What do you mean 'no one left'"? Felicity scoffed. "I'm here. Laurel too... sometimes".

"Laurel is always hanging out with McKenna. You're always around Palmer".

Felicity's jaw dropped at that. "I became so close with Ray because Laurel started hanging out with McKenna and you started hanging out with the Bowens".

"But I thought that you wouldn't want to hangout with Laurel and I anymore" Tommy protested. Felicity pinched the bridge of her nose between her forefingers. "Do tell, Thomas. Why would you think that"? Tommy winced.

"Usually, you and Oliver are the closer ones. Dude, Oliver is the one who introduced you to us". The brunette snorted bitterly. "Yeah, well, Oliver is off parading around with the Fullers and the Bertinellis". Tommy's face screwed up in disgust. "I literally cannot stand Max Fuller" He admitted.

Felicity just let out a sigh and rubbed her eyes. "I may spend more time with Oliver but I still love you and Laurel. You guys are my best friends".

"Love"? Tommy sputtered out, his facing changing to a fire engine red.

"Give me strength" She groaned out. "Yes, Tommy I love you. But not in the in love way".

Tommy let out a breath of relief. "Thank god. I think I would have to break another heart if you told me you were in love with me".

She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. "Another"? The blue eyed boy puffed out his chest pridefully. "I'm a man now, Felicity. Girls will be lining up outside my door for a day with me".

Felicity stared at him long and hard, her lips twitching and her body shaking from holding in her laughter. And she almost had it when Tommy went, "I know you don't want to, but you might have to share me. Don't worry, though" He assured her. "There's plenty of Tommy Merlyn to go around" he said, flexing his non existent bicep muscles. And that was when she had lost it. It was like dam breaking. Laughter sounded from her lips, loud and pure. 

She giggled, wiping the tears from her eyes as Tommy said, "Hey! Why are you laughing? I'm serious".

Felicity clutched her stomach and let the remaining laughs fall from her. "Sorry", she said, not at all sorry. "No you're not", Tommy grumbled.

Felicity patted the space next to her, and he sat down without much urging. "You guys are my best friends, regardless of Oliver. And you will always have a home with the Smoak family, as small as we may be". Tommy smiled at her. "I know".

"I'm not sure about Laurel and Oliver, though" the small girl said sadly. "I know", he echoed back.

And they guessed only time would tell.

\--><--

The Second Day of School

Oliver had returned the night before. None of the three others had spoken to him, though. As far as Felicity knew, only her and Tommy were coming in together. And Felicity had first period science with him, but he had spoken to Helena Bertinelli and Max Fuller the whole period. She also had third period English with Laurel, but they had sat rows apart and hadn't talked.

Something that was bound to be awkward was lunch, which the whole school had fifth period. 

And Felicity was one hundred percent right. She, Tommy, and Ray had come in, and since the cafeteria layout was similar to that of their old school, they had made a beeline for a table that was in a similarly picked location. But it seemed that Oliver and Laurel had the same idea, because they both stopped at the table too, Helena and Max, and McKenna in tow to their respective person. And it was just a minute of silence between all parties before Felicity moved the slightest step back to grab onto Tommy's hand, as she felt like she might be sick. A movement that did not go unnoticed by Laurel, who glowered and Oliver, whose eyes narrowed. 

Oliver's skin had turned a glorious tannish color, no doubt from the hours spent in the sun at the beach in Santorini. Oliver broke the silence first. He placed his lunch tray on the table and took a step towards Felicity and Tommy, the former squeezing the latter's hand even tighter, until his wrist lost it's color. 

The golden child -literally- stopped in front of Felicity first and drank her in after not seeing her for two months. And then he smiled, his somehow perfectly straight teeth pearly white. Oliver engulfed her in a hug, his arms wrapping around her whole middle while he managed to breathe out "Felicity". It was like soaking in sunshine, for a lack of better words. His head was leaning into hers, her hair ticking his senses. 

For a moment, Felicity was limp in his arms, unsure of whether or not she should hug him back when there seemed to be a brewing tension between them all. But then he held her tighter, and she had just missed him and his presence so much and she just couldn't help herself. "I missed you so much" she mumbled into his neck. His skin smelt tropical, like sea salt and coconuts. And she felt more than heard his breathy laugh before he said, "I missed you too". Oliver pulled away slightly then, and gazed at her a moment longer. And then he surprised her by planting a soft kiss on her head - ones that she had thought were reserved for special occasions like birthdays and the moments that you realized you were having a sister. 

Felicity blushed, she absolutely knew she did. And Tommy let out a loud cough to hide his snicker. At the familiar sound, Oliver tore his gaze away from Felicity and turned it on Tommy. 

"We're men now, Tommy" Oliver began, and that was all it took for Felicity to start laughing, and for Laurel to join in. "Men!" Laurel scoffed.

"Hey"! Oliver cried indignantly. "See, Felicity"! Tommy crowed. "We are men!"

Felicity shook her head placatingly. "Of course, Tommy. How could I have been so foolish"?

Laurel clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "How dare you Felicity? Saying that they're not men".

"I know you're mocking us. But we are" Tommy said.

"Who are you trying to convince, Tommy"? Laurel asked teasingly.

Tommy sputtered. "I'm just stating a fact is all".

Felicity let out a low giggle and shot an amused glance towards Laurel. McKenna, Ray, Helena, and Max were just staring at the four friends now, as if they had just realized that they knew each other.

But Felicity plopped down on the bench besides Oliver's tray and plucked an orange out of it. "I'm starving" Was all she said. Oliver did not hesitate to sit beside her and peel the orange, Tommy and Laurel following in suit. The four other children sat around the rest of the table, and it was nice. And Felicity was overcome with giddiness that their friendship was still in tact. 

\--><--

Oliver had invited the three other friends to his house that day after school. Together, the four had created a contracts of sorts to legally bind their friendship when situations like these came a long. The contract stated that no matter what, they would always be the best of friends, no matter how long it took for them to talk. After they had all signed their names upon the dotted line, Oliver had asked Moira to send it to her lawyers to be finalized. Thus, the Contract of Camaraderie was formed. Felicity had named it because she liked the alliteration. And after that, they had each gotten a copy of the contract to keep forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo I’m back again. I know it hadn’t been a week yet but I’m trying to get back on my normal posting schedule so yeah. This chapter was actually based off of a real life experience that I went through when starting middle school and high school. So yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Don’t forget to leave comments and kudos, I always love to hear what you guys have to say.  
Happy reading :)


	6. Second Best

\--1992--

Oliver and Felicity are 11 years old when they have their first fight. It really does put Laurel and Tommy in awkward positions because they feel for their best friends but they refuse to choose sides, and neither person faulted the two. They wouldn't have picked sides either if it had been them. And more or less, no one really knew what the two of them had been fighting about except for, well, _them._

Sure, the dynamic duo have had situations. Maybe where Felicity is a little crankier than usual or Oliver was feeling snappish. But they could read one another so well that they never took mood swings personally. But this was different. 

It had all started the day that Oliver had asked out Helena Bertinelli to be his very first girlfriend. The other three friends had known for some time that Oliver was harboring a crush on the other girl, but none of them had expected him to make any sort of move. Tommy had been absolutely gleeful when Helena had agreed to try out dating with him. Laurel and Felicity had been shocked, the latter also feeling a little apprehenisve. 

Was apprehensive the right word, though? No, it wasn't. She felt a little hurt, though she wasn't completly sure why. And if she was, Felicity wasn't ready to admit anything to herself quite yet. So after that, Helena started to slowly intergrate herself into their friendship group. It was the little things like sitting at their lunch table and the way that when the four of them ever hungout at the park, she would be there too. Felicity didn't mind Helena herself. Helena was actually very sweet and she had never made Felicity any sort of way, although there wer times when her politeness bordered on fake. Maybe it was just the association with Oliver that got her upset. 

She couldn't be sure, but she knew that whenever she saw Oliver and Helena hold hands or give her a hug, Felicity got this weird tingly feeling in her gut, that more often than not led to snapped pencils. Maybe she just felt that Helena was stealing her best friends.

Of course, she hadn't realized at the time, but she was jealous. It was odd too, because she knew that Helena and Oliver weren't actually serious; it was middle school afterall. However, her skin still burned with shame and anger whenever she saw them together. Felicity didn't blame Oliver for spending more time with Helena. She would be worried if he hadn't actually. But it felt like a hole in her heart had taken place when he didn't bring her over to see Thea as much, or when he cancelled plans at the park with her, Tommy, and Laurel. Tommy was delighted though, and Laurel didn't seem to mind considering her other half was besides her the whole time.

And not to sound childish or anything but, Felicity was missing her other half too. That could have been what was making her so god damned irrational. She thinks that the first time it really got out of hand was when Helena took it upon herself to invite herself to one of their sleepovers. Oliver of course has been elated. Tommy was proud of his best friend for keeping his girl as long as he had and Laurel had smiled welcomingly. Not to say that Felicity had thrown a hissy fit or anything, but maybe she had pretended to have a headache when the four were baking fudge brownies (with the help of Raisa of course). Helena had decided that she was going to take over Felicity’s part of the baking. 

Well to be fair, she hadn’t known. Oliver and Laurel were in charge of setting all the ingredients out in the proper proportion, while Felicity mixed them. Tommy was in charge of making sure that the brownies were baked at the proper time and temperature. He was the only one brave enough to take things out of the oven. And it might not have been a good idea to trust Tommy Merlyn of all people with an oven, but hindsight was 20/20. But while Oliver and Laurel had been pouring in the melted butter and brownie batter and milk, Helena had grabbed a whisk and began stirring it up. 

Which left Felicity with nothing to do because none of the others trusted her in the kitchen. It was technically her fault because she was prone to disaster where cooking was involved. But it was still a little hurtful when no one noticed she was feeling excluded. So she tapped Laurel on the shoulder and told her that she wasn’t feeling too good. Laurel had worridly asked her if she wanted her to accompany her, but Felicity waved it off. Raisa had shot Felicity a sympathetic look though, but she just pretended not to notice.

Was she being selfish? Felicity honestly couldn't tell. It felt as though Helena had been monopolizing all his time, but Laurel and Tommy were fine. She laid in her bed in the guestroom as she always had. Some books and a little clutter of metal and tech were on the desk in the room from the last time she had been there. The moonlight shone through her open window and iluminated the foot of the Queen sized mattress with the snow white duvet.

She laughed a little, in a way that was sure to make anyone who didn't know her think she was crazy. Because who laughed after laying in silence by themselves? Sometimes, her inner monologue was the funniest thing to her. Like when unintentionally made puns revolving Queen mattresses inside the Queen Manor that were slept on by the Queen family. Felicity worried herself sometimes.

Anyways, the final straw is definitely when they're dragging their sleeping bags out under the solarium (because why wouldn't that be a must when you were rich?). They're getting ready to form their perfect square like they've always done in the past, when it cuts into her brain that they can't do that anymore because there's a fifth person. Which meant they had to form a completely different shape.

Pentagons. And Felicity hated pentagons more than anything. It was just irregular and uncommonly used. You could have a square with four sides or an octagon with eight sides. But a pentagon was so strange. The sight of her friends trying to form the 5 sided shape has her skin breaking out in hives for reasons she's sure are stupid. 

"It's okay", she said softly. "Keep the square. I'm going to go upstairs. I have a headache, and I think that the draft down here is going to make it worse".

_Lies._

The solarium was abnormally warm and snuggling inside the sleeping bag would only add to that effect. 

"If you're sure", Laurel said uncertainly while biting her lip.

Felicity nodded her consent. "I'm sure. Goodnight, guys. I'll see you in the morning".

Laurel gave her a quiet goodbye, and Tommy raised his hand in farewell. She turned to Oliver but he was currently whispering something in Helena's ear that made her pretty voice permeate the air with her girly giggles. So she turned around and trekked back upstairs, wishing she had an excuse to go home early. She might be being irrational but she can’t bring herself to care. Felicity falls asleep to sad silence of the guest room.

—><—

She’s in deep sleep when someone pounces on her bed and rustles her awake. When Felicity looks over at the digital clock, it’s almost 3:30 in the morning. Whoever just woke her up is about to get punched in the face. 

She turns over groggily and is met with a sheepish grin and sparkling blue eyes from one Oliver Queen. Groaning, she pulls her pillow out from under her head and over her face. “Time to sleep, Oliver” she says. 

But one of the reasons she loves him is his persistence, although it’s not her favorite trait at this very moment in time. Especially when he pokes his head under the pillow and nestles comfortably in the nook between her face and shoulder. “I noticed that we had to make a square tonight instead of a pentagon” he said. 

“The square is a normal shape. Besides, I didn’t want you hurting your brain in figuring out how to make it” she played her feelings aside. 

“Haha” Oliver snarked sarcastically. He lifted the pillow from off her face and propped up on one elbow. “Laurel told me you had a headache. Are you feeling better”?

”Well, I don’t know. It comes and goes. It started again when you came into my room” Felicity jokes. 

Oliver feigned hurt by putting his hand over his heart. “You wound me”. 

“You should sleep on it” she says in an attempt to get him out and back downstairs. 

“Nice try, Smoak” Oliver playfully grinned. Then his eyes got a more serious look. “But in all seriousness, you don’t need any painkillers or anything? I can make you tea, or bring you some brownies that we made”. 

And that dampers her mood considerably. Because no, she does not want any brownies. 

“I don’t want any brownies” she says a little sharply, but she regrets it when she sees hurt flash through his eyes. Felicity sighs and tried again. “I mean I’m just not hungry, and my headache is gone now”. 

“Okay” He agrees, and then wraps one arm around her waist and snuggles more into her back. 

“Oliver”? The brunette squeaks out. “Shouldn’t be going downstairs? You know... where your sleeping bag is”? 

“But it’s so warm and you’re here. Where else would I be”? 

And he says it with such certainty and he doesn’t know how much her faster her heart is thumping at his declaration. “R - right” she says a little shakily. Because who is she to argue with that?

The two children fall asleep like they have thousands times before. 

—><— 

Felicity wakes up to three pairs of eyes staring down at her, two curious, and one looking like it’s about to lose their cool. A heaviness has settled over her during the night and she’s warm, like she’s surrounded by a furnace. It’s only that feeling that makes her realize that Oliver is in fact sleeping next to her and the angry pair of eyes looking down on them is Helena, Oliver’s girlfriend. She shakes her arm- and wow, it feels like pins and needles with how it’s been crushed the entire night. 

When Oliver just lets out a snore, she rolls her eyes and uses her other hand to shove him. And maybe she miscalculates her strength just a little because the next thing she knows, Oliver is flying off the bed and onto the floor. Tommy is whooping with laughter and Laurel is chuckling. And Helena is already on the other side of the bed helping Oliver up before she can even ask if he’s okay. 

It’s a perfectly girlfriend thing to do so she doesn’t know why it’s bothering her so much. 

And then Tommy - bless him- is grabbing her arm to pull her out of bed and tossing a pair of fuzzy socks at her, just the ones she wears whenever she’s at the Queen Mansion. 

“Remind me to never get on your bad side, Smoaky” he says. 

“You’re on a fast road there if you keep calling me ‘Smoaky’” is her retort. Tommy raises his hand in surrender and says “Raisa is making us French toast and strawberries for breakfast. We figured it was time to wake you up. We know you love your food” he said while winking. 

“You know your way to a girl’s heart” Felicity said. By the time she’s looked back over at Helena and Oliver, the boy is wearing a troubled look and Helena - well she looks like the cat who caught the canary. But when she spots Felicity looking at them, she grins a little too sweetly and it makes her uneasy. Of course, she doesn't notice that anything has changed until the following Monday at school.

\--><-- 

With their new seventh grade schedule, a lot of things changed around. For one, they didn't have the same lunch periods anymore. Oliver and Felicity had lunch fifth period, but Tommy and Laurel had lunch sixth. Felicity also had 7th period math with Oliver and Laurel and last period gym class with Tommy. Tommy was a very supportive friend in gym. He realized that she didn't like physical activity and would always slow down for her if she was ever falling behind. 

Felicity and Oliver had made a habit of meeting near the bench underneath the one willow tree in the courtyard. They had found out that no one liked that bench because leaves and flowers from the willow would litter all over the table, but they found it to be calming. Oliver couldn't count the amount of times he'd have to stand behind Felicity and pick the flowers out of her hair. Sometimes she would tell him to leave it so she could look like a nature princess. Oliver smiled but secretly he thought that she always looked like a princess. Not that he would admit it to anyone. 

So, when Felicity arrived on Monday morning, she was surprised that Oliver wasn't waiting by the willow tree like he always was. She chalked it up to him just being late like he sometimes was, but the whole period had passed by and there was no sign of her best friend. She spent sixth period computer classes pondering his absence, and had planned to talk to him about it during math. When seventh period came, Oliver deliberatly sat in the back and bypassed his normal seat next to Felicity. Besides their close bond, Oliver continued to struggle in math and often asked his brunette best friend to help him out when he didn't understand something. Oliver clearly caught her eye but ignored her. And she was _not_ having it. 

Throughout the whole class when their teacher's head was turned, she would be balling up pieces of paper and foil, and pick her eraser to the point where it was a stub. And she was throwing them at the back of his stupidly stupid head. Oliver clearly knew it was her because he would stiffen up whenever he was hit. And he also was making an effort not to talk to her because had it been Tommy pulling this stunt, he'd be firing back and probably getting them both in detention. But Oliver pointedly did not turn around at all, even when the people sitting between them would tap him on the shoulder and say something along the lines of, "Hey, Oliver. I think Felicity is trying to talk to you". 

When the bell signaling the period was over, Oliver was the first out the door with Felicity not far behind. 

"Oliver. Oliver" Felicity tried when he didn't stop. "OLIVER QUEEN, I SWEAR TO GOD THAT IF YOU DON'T TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO TELL YOUR MOTHER ABOUT THAT TIME YOU AND TOMMY DRANK SOME OF YOUR FATHER'S WHISKEY". Oliver froze at that. 

"You wouldn't" He whispered. 

"Try me" she hissed back. "If you keep testing my patience, some secrets just might slip my lips".

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger. Then he took a hold of her arm and dragged her into an empty classroom. "Come on" He muttered.

Once the door had closed shut, she was on him faster than you could say "You have failed this city".

"Oliver Queen, tell me why in heck you've been giving me silent treatment all day long". 

"It's not like I wanted to" The blonde Queen heir said.

"But"? She prodded.

"_But_, Helena thinks that we like each other. And we clearly don't. I couldn't see you as anything more than my best friend or twin sister. And I bet you feel the same" He said.

Felicity stood mouth agape at him. Because she hadn't really thought about it. But the more she really processed, she could admit to herself that her feelings where Oliver was concerned was just a bit romantic compared to her feelings about Tommy. Maybe she was just being silly.

"I do feel the same". 

_Lies._

Maybe it was just a temporary infatuation?

But it would make sense. The way her heart would sometimes speed up when he was around, or how abnormally close she was compared to Laurel and Tommy. 

"Exactly" He said. Oliver mussed up his hair. "I don't know why Helena doesn't see it".

Then his words _really_ registered. "Wait a minute. You've been ignoring me because your girlfriend told you to"? Felicity asked angrily. Oliver winced at her tone.

"I just think we should stay like this way for a little until Helena sees that you're not a threat or anything". _That_ hurt her right where it counted. 

Felicity raised her hand up in distaste. "You shouldn't break friendships over a new relationship, Oliver. And your girlfriend shouldn't make you choose if she really cares".

"I'm not breaking friendships" Oliver snapped. "We're still best friends".

Felicity laughed humorlessly. "Best friends? Will we still be best friends when we don't talk to each other anymore? Or when we don't hang out anymore? What kinds of friendships thrive on zero communication? When Helena is whispering in your ear that you need to get rid of Laurel too because she's a _threat_"?

"It's not going to be like this forever, Felicity". 

The eighth period bell rang but neither of them made a move to leave.

"You're so blind. You're saying it's not going to be forever but if Helena sees me as a threat, then she's going to always see me as a threat. That's not going to change. And you're going to see that with time".

"You're wrong" Oliver said.

"I'm never wrong, Oliver. You of all people should know that. All I'm saying is that you shouldn't be choosing girls over friends".

"I'M NOT" Oliver exploded. "I don't even know what to say to you. I've never seen this side of you. It's so.. ugly". 

Felicity choked back a sob at that because Oliver had never called her ugly, physically or personality wise. "I'm not the one looking ugly right now. Maybe you need to take a look in the mirror. If I have to be second best to someone you literally just started dating, then I don't need this. I don't need you. I'm not going to force you to pick me the way Helena is forcing you to pick her. I just thought that we were best friends".

"_My_ best friend would be more supportive of my new relationship with a girl he really likes".

"No. Your best friend should tell you that you're making a mistake".

"Well you're clearly not holding your breath" Oliver scoffed.

Felicity turned her head as the first tear fell. She reached for the door knob and turned slowly, waiting for him to say something, anything. But he was silent and she slipped through the door without turning back. 

\--><-- 

The next months went by slow, so slow. It was agonizing to say the least. She still hung out with Tommy and Laurel regularly but never Oliver and Helena. Felicity saw them sometimes in the hallways or on the way home, but Helena would just smirk at her and Oliver would have a stoic look on his face.

Tommy and Laurel had asked her what was wrong, but she had clamped up fast. She didn't want to rehash anything concerning Oliver, especially when her nights were still filled with tear soaked pillows. Oliver didn't attempt to talk to her, and she didn't attempt to talk to them. Tommy and Laurel offered to act as mediator despite not knowing the issue, but they had both declined vehemently. If Oliver wanted to apologize, he was going to be the one to say it. 

Soon, seventh grade was ending and they still hadn't spoken. And they still didn't when summer came. In fact, it was not until October that they talked again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha ;) That was definitly one of the most unsatisfying chapter ends I have ever written. But fear not my readers, this will all be continued in the following chapter next week. I hope you can wait it out.  
I actually had a lot of feelings with this chapter because something similar happened to one of my best friends in middle school. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (and dislike Helena ;)).  
Don't forget to leave comments and kudos  
Happy reading <3


	7. Red Rivers and Breakups

\--1993--

Their final year of middle school was upon them, and with that brought new schedules. For one, Felicity had first period English with both Tommy and Laurel, and also second period math with Tommy and Helena. She had third period social studies with Oliver, and then fifth period lunch with just Laurel. Finally, she had 8th period science with all four of them. Which was fine with her. Except for third period, she had a buffer for Helena and Oliver in the rest of her classes and it was kind of relieving to be honest. There wouldn't be any awkward confrontations of the sort. Or at least that was was she had thought. 

But it had all boiled down to third period social studies on October 14th, at exactly 10:18. Well, actually, it had been the end of the period. The way the seating chart was set up, Oliver sat at the very end of the fourth row, and Felicity with her last name being 'Smoak' put her in beginning - ish of the fifth row. So when the bell rang signaling the end of class, Felicity had packed up her books and pencils and then slung her backpack on. 

She had gotten up and she knew in the back of her head that Oliver was still there too. But they hadn't spoken in almost a year, so she hadn't expected him to randomly start a conversation. As far as the brunette knew, he was still dating Helena. 

Anyways, she had gotten up and suddenly she heard a gasp and then a flurry of scrambling. Before she could even check what was happening, Oliver was behind her, his whole body covering her back and his arms around her waist. And_ no_. Absolutely not. If Oliver thought that they could leave things the way they had and then expect a hug -albeit an extremely nice one- to fix things, they were going to have words. So Felicity began struggling his arms, trying to fight him off, but he would not be shaken. Other kids were looking at them curiously now, and Oliver gave them a clenched smile while whispering "Stop fidgeting, woman".

"Oliver! What the heck? What are you doing"?

"There is blood. On the back of your pants" He admitted softly so no one else would hear.

Felicity stopped thrashing when she felt the blood rush to her cheeks because - _wow_ \- That was completely mortifying. 

"I've gotten my period for the first time"? She squeaked. "But I don't have a pad. Or a tampon. And now everyone's gonna know. Oliver!" She wailed. 

"It's okay, Felicity. Just wait until everyone leaves". Oliver released his iron grip on her now that she wasn't fighting him anymore, and they only had to wait about thirty more seconds for everyone to leave. 

Once the classroom had cleared, Oliver shrugged off the navy hoodie he had been wearing and tied it around her waist. "Look. Now no one will be able to tell". He didn't meet her eyes at all, and just shoved his hands into his pocket when he was done. 

"Are you sure? I know that you like this hoodie". Oliver's facial expression changed into something more pained for a mer second, and then it was gone so fast she was sure she had imagined it. 

"You can just wash it and give it back. Or you can keep it. I don't really care". Felicity thought that he didn't sound very convincing though.

"If you're sure" She said hesitantly. 

Oliver gave her a tight smile that seemed forced. "I am". The blonde boy walked bag to his seat and retrieved his bag before making a beeline for the door.

"Oliver wait.." Felicity called. "Maybe we should talk".

He shook his head at her. "There's nothing to talk about". 

\--><-- 

Felicity thought that she had known pain before but that was until her cramps were hitting her like a tow truck running her over at full speed. Her back,_ oh god._ And she felt kind of dizzy too, and she just knew that a migraine was about to hit her.

And she really, really wanted some Big Belly Burger and a tub of mint chocolate chip. Was it really so much to ask for?

A knock on the door sounded then and Felicity groaned because - _ugh. _Knocks on the door meant she had to physically move, which was the most unappealing thing she had ever thought of doing. Plus, she didn't want to face whoever was on the other side of that door when she felt disgusting.

As Felicity got up, she pulled her fuzzy blue blanket over her like a superhero cape and winced with every step she took to the door. 

"Who is it"? She called because - stranger danger.

"The Great Tommy Merlyn" the young boy's voice dramatically called back.

The brunette unlocked the door and rolled her eyes. Maybe she was just being cranky but, she just wanted to curl up in a hole and die. Not even the painkillers she were taking were helping.

"Don't give me that face" Tommy protested. "I come bearing gifts" He said, holding up two bags that were filled to the brim.

"You got me all of this"? She asked suspiciously.

"Ah, sadly no. It was my dear friend Oliver. He told me to tell you that I bought them but I think it's high time you two get it together. So I'm telling you in full confidentiality that Oliver bought them".

"I have to speak to him tomorrow about this" Felicity mused.

"Hey! I told you that in confidentiality" He cried.

"Too bad". Felicity peeked into the bag. "What is all this stuff"?

Tommy laughed nervously. "Ollie said that you may be having a rough week and that you might need some stuff for it".

"A rough week, huh"? Felicity asked amused.

A bead of sweat rolled down Tommy's forehead. "Are you really going to make me say it"? He complained.

"Yes".

"Fine. He said you got your period". Felicity laughed. 

"Don't be a wuss, Merlyn. Now lemme see the goods" Felicity clapped her hands together eagerly. Tommy passed her the bags - and wow. Oliver had really outdone himself.

It was almost like the blonde heir had read her mind and then some.

Inside was a bag of Big Belly Burger, still warm with a Big Belly Buster (extra pickles), an order of large fries, and a medium onion rings. There was also a grocery bag that had all her favorites, like mint chocolate chip ice cream, a family sized bag of Ranch Doritos, sour Skittles and microwavable kettle corn popcorn. There was also a heating pad in there, which, Felicity almost wept over. She absolutely needed a heating pad. Finally, underneath it all, was a pair of black and white fuzzy socks. It was a dream come true.

"Okay, Tommy. Unless you want to massage my back, you should leave".

"I'm out. I don't need to be around this week".

Felicity waved as he slipped out the door and settled in front of the TV with her Big Belly Burger, her new fuzzy socks wrapping her feet warmly. She would definitely have to talk to Oliver about boundaries but for now, she wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. She also made sure that she dropped Oliver’s hoodie into the wash before she went to sleep. She didn’t need anymore reminders of Oliver at the moment, when things were still rocky between them. 

—><— 

Felicity walked into eighth period a little late, having stopped by her locker for Oliver’s hoodie. She had planned on giving it back third period but he had taken special care in avoiding her, being the last one in the class when it started and the first one out when it ended. 

Eighth period was somewhere he couldn’t hide though, as she only sat a row behind him and Helena which made things awkward sometimes. Laurel sat next to her and Tommy behind them. 

When their teacher, Mr. Vetrano has started his lesson that day, she had tapped him on the shoulder and he had immediately stiffened. But she wasn’t going to make a scene in front of Helena, much less the whole class. So she quietly handed him his hoodie and with a whispered “thank you”. 

Oliver didn’t say anything in return, just snatched the hoodie back and ignored the pointed glares he could feel Helena burning into his head. Even a look at Laurel could confirm that she was flabbergasted. 

“Oliver”. Helena hissed. 

“Not now, Helena” Oliver said irritatedly, and Helena huffed out loudly, her arms crossing in annoyance. 

Laurel and Felicity exchanged nervous glances because no one really wanted to witness what was clearly going to be a lover’s quarrel. 

Helena spoke again, this time with more vehemence. “I _told_ you, Ollie” She half snarled. “I don’t want you hanging around _her_. And now you’re letting her borrow your hoodie like she’s some charity case”. 

Oliver’s fingers clenched his pencil tightly and his cheeks flushed. Laurel had half a mind to smack Helena on the back of her stupid head. 

Because it all made sense now. Why Oliver and Felicity had been a mess for the past year. And all the respect she had once had for Helena was gone. 

“Well, Ollie? Aren’t you going to say anything? I thought that we agreed that Lis wasn’t worth breaking our relationship over”. 

“It’s Felicity” Oliver ground out, his cheeks getting increasingly red. 

“What was that”? Helena snapped.

”Fe-lic-ity” Oliver sounded out. “Don’t call her Lis like you’ve been her friend for the past five years and not talking trash about her every chance you get”. 

Helena laughed darkly, and Felicity, Laurel, and Tommy all looked to Mr. Vetrano, who was thank god too immersed in his lecture to notice the drama unfolding not too far from him. 

“Don’t act so high and mighty, Oliver. It was only two days ago that you were telling me that Felicity was a selfish brat who you were happy not to be talking to”. Felicity felt her heart drop at that, and Tommy placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort. 

“Hey” Laurel snapped. 

“Not now, Lance” Helena growled. 

“Uh uh, I think that now would be the perfect time to talk. I don’t appreciate how you’re disrespecting my best friend. Felicity is not a charity case in any way. If anything, I’m more concerned for you. And I’m not angry or anything, I pity you. I pity you because you’re so insecure that you literally had to force your boyfriend away from his best friend because you couldn’t trust him enough to not believe that he wouldn’t fall for her, when they’ve clearly been friends for almost eight years. If anything, you’re the one whose a brat. And I’m truly sorry for that” Laurel finished strongly. Felicity was grinning ear to ear because - that was her best friend. A true best friend. 

Helena was not having it, though. Her eyes had a wild feral look in them, like she about to claw Laurel’s throat out. 

“_Shut. Up_”. She practically screeched. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, Lance and I swear to god if you don’t shut -“

”Miss. Bertinelli. Please see your way out of my class and to the Dean’s Office”. Mr. Vetrano stood behind Helena firmly. 

Helena breathed in deeply like she was restraining herself from yelling at Mr. Vetrano. She quickly and quietly packed up her books, aware that the classes’ eyes were on her. She rushed out without another word to Laurel and Oliver. 

“Turn to page 394” Mr.Vetrano said curtly. “Work on Exercises A and D. I don’t want to hear another word out of any of you for the rest of the period”. He walked back to his desk, his lanky body tall and wiry, his checkered shirt and studious glasses failing to make him look intimidating. But they all continued without another word, not in any hurry to test his patience. 

\--><--

_"Did you hear? Ollie and Helena broke up!"_

_"No way! How do you know"?_

_"I heard them yelling this morning before lunch"._

_"Why did they break up?"_

_"Apparently, Ollie has the hots for another girl. The brunette he used to be super close with"._

_"What was her name? Felicia? Lis?"_

_"Nah, I think it was Felicity. Felicity Smoak. She still hangs out with Lance and Merlyn"._

_"Ohhhh. The one whose super smart?"_

_"Yeah. She tutored my brother once"._

Voices had been whispering about the apparent breakup of Oliver and Helena all morning the next day, and the comments about the brunette that Oliver had broken up with Helena for had Felicity immediatly turning her head and hiding her red face behind a curtain of brown hair. Despite the fact that Oliver had broken up with Helena and helped her out with her period, didn't make them automatically best friends again. 

So when someone kidnapped her after school, she was not happy.

Okay, she was exaggerating. No one kidnapped her, although Oliver had grabbed her by the elbow and whisked her away into an empty classroom. It had seemed so familiar with it's pastel green walls and and cluttered wooden desks, and it took her a second to realize that it was the exact same classroom that they had fought in almost a year ago. It seemed like the slowest stretch of her life without him besides her. She had really missed the sleepovers at his house, and snuggling together with their fuzzy socks keeping them warm. She had just missed his constant presence in her life. 

Oliver had given her a once over, like he hadn't seen her in weeks and days, when it had been literally three days ago he had been covering her with his hoodie and saving her from a lifetime of embarassment. 

They stared at each other, blue on blue, fidgeting fingers and the sweat she could feel moving down her spine despite the early chills October was bringing.

Oliver shoved his hand in his pocket, like he didn't know what to say.

"Sooo" he smiled nervously.

But Felicity didn't smile back. She didn't feel like it. She didn't want to say 'I told you so'... but.... _she had definitely told him so_. 

When he realized she wasn't just about to latch onto him again, the smile on his face faltered completely.

"I'm sorry" He said, sounded utterly defeated. "I was the biggest jerk on the face of the planet, I know. I should have listened to you when you said not to pick relationships over friendships. I should have tried.." he faltered. And then laughed in a self depreciating way that made her feel sad inside. "You were always too good to be true, Felicity. I should have known I would have messed it up one way or another".

"Oliver..." Felicity started. His hands were trembling now and she hadn't seen him this way since before the birth of Thea, and it was worrying because he was laidback about most things. 

Oliver shook his head. You can't excuse me for this Felicity. You're my best friend and I was terrible to you. I would understand if you didn't feel the same anymore".

"No, no, no" Felicity denied while taking his hand in hers. "I may not be ready to 100% forgive you but we can work our way back there. It may take some time but you'll find that you always have a place in my life. Always".

"Really"?

"Really".

"Well in either case, you're so much more important to me than any girlfriend. When Helena insults you, it makes me so angry. I don't get why she had to say those things. In class yesterday, I never realized she didn't have manners until that moment".

Felicity smiled shakily. "Just promise that you won't do it again"?

"I would never, I promise. No girl is worth what we have. We're special" He said, adoration flitting in his eyes.

And cue the butterflies in Felicity's stomach. Oliver couldn't just say stuff like that and expect her to not like him. It was impossible.

"Okay". She reached out her hands to him, making a grabby motion. "Come on. Bring it in".

Oliver grinned widely with childish happiness shining through his face but said "I can't. There's one more thing I have to do".

"Oh?"

Oliver pulled a ring pop out of his back pocket and ripped it open and got on one knee.

_Damn. Damn it. God damn_. Felicity was internally screaming to herself and she could barely hear Oliver over her inner monologue. 

"Felicity Smoak. I know that we've been through some great times. And some dark times. But you're my best friend through and through. There's no one else I'd like to spend my life with. Will you marry me?.....

Someday"?

Felicity's heart was palpitating like the constant flutter of a hummingbird's wings. She felt like she was flying and drowning and falling and running and everything in between.

"Not today right? Someday in the future? Because I don't think my mom can plan a wedding on such short notice, Oliver" Felicity said thoughtfully.

"Not today. Maybe when we're like 24?" He suggested.

"That works" She agreed. "Okay. Then yes, I will marry you".

Oliver laughed giddily and slipped the ring pop on her finger.

_Blue raspberry_. She gazed lovingly at it. "It's beautiful, Oliver. Where'd you get it"?

"The 99 cent store" He said proudly. He then wrapped her in a bear hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry" He muttered into her hair when his arms were still banded around her small waist, his eyelashes tickling her forehead.

"I forgive you" the small girl murmured.

"Still. I'm never going to stop trying making it up to you".

Felicity smiled at that because _this._ This was her Oliver. Just as she had always known and loved him.

\--><--

Later that night, Oliver lay behind her, his hands cramped between them as he held the heating pack to Felicity's lower back. "Does it feel better"? He whispered.

Felicity sighed in contentment because _yes,_ it did feel better. If it was because of the heating pack or just Oliver's general being there, she wasn't sure.

"It does. Thank you". 

"You don't ever have to thank me, Felicity".

She smiled sheepishly even though her back was facing him and he couldn't see her face. "I feel like I should because I ate out the ring pop on the way home".

Oliver grumbled "I can't believe that your engagment ring is gone. I have never been so insulted". Felicity giggled. "You could always buy me a new one".

"It won't hold the same sentimental value".

'"Maybe not but it'd taste good when I ate it".

"You're not even ashamed of yourself, are you"? Oliver gasped, affronted at her behavior.

"Nope! I'm a girl who is suffering from pains and aching and bleeding in chunks. I'm entitled to cravings".

"Oh god! Chunks!" Oliver moaned dreadfully.

"I know. It's terrible. Guys are lucky they don't get periods".

"Hey! It's not uterU, you know. It's uterUS. We're in this together".

Felicity snorted in disbelief. "In highschool, the girls are going to be chasing after you. You're too perfect".

"Sorry. I'll dial it down" Oliver sarcastically snarked.

"Don't stop on my account. I happen to love it".

"Hmmm... well if you love it", He said, curling into her further to breathe in the scent of her shampoo.

Felicity settled into his embrace. They talked quietly amongst themselves for the next few hours, catching up on a year lost between them. Neither of them noticed when Donna came in the room and shook her head knowingly.

_Kids_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! So first things first. Who can spot the Harry Potter reference? :). Harry Potter remains one of my favorite book and movie series to this day. Percy Jackson as well. Anyways. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I especially loved the part where Laurel stood up for Felicity because *girl power*.  
Please don’t forget to comment and kudo to your hearts desires.  
Happy reading :) and see you next week.


	8. The Mile High Club (for kids)

\--1994--

Felicity tried to get comfortable in seat 4C on the flight from Starling to Turks and Caicos. To be totally honest, it was her first time traveling on a plane and she was super nervous, and even the perks of flying with the Queen family (flying first class because; rich people) couldn't get her mind off things. She sat besides Oliver, who was in 4B and Thea was on the other side of him in 4A. Ahead of them, Tommy sat in 3A, Laurel in 3B, and Sara in 3C. And finally, in front of them was Moira in 2A and Robert in 2B. 

The Queen family was being generous and allowing the Lance sisters along with Tommy and Felicity to accompany them on their annual vacation. Felicity was excited. She was ready to soak up the sunshine in her pores and maybe, _just mayb_e get a tan. The brunette was ready to feel the salty air tangled in with her hair and feel the waves chasing her feet as they sunk into the soft sand. And she was most definitely looking forward to drinking out of coconuts and just chilling with her three best friends. Not a lot of thirteen year olds could say they were getting the chance to vacation with their friends, so Felicity was especially grateful. She loved her mom, but they had never been on vacation together because Donna spent most of her time picking up shifts as a cocktail waitress. 

Despite her excitedness, Felicity was also nervous. She had an abnormal fear of flying, probably due to the fact this was her first time traveling. First things first, she didn’t like the way the pressure built up in her ears the way she knew it did when the plane lifted off the runway and into the air. It made her feel like she was underwater and she _couldn’t_ swim. 

Felicity also didn’t like the way plane shook when it was windy. It made her uneasy. Oliver seemed to notice if the way he was tightly gripping her hand was any indication. 

“Are you okay”? He gently whispered. 

And although she was freaking out externally, a huge part of her couldn’t help but appreciate him being there. They had come a long way since their fight and make up and then engagement. Their friendship had never been stronger, their fight seemingly bringing them closer together now that they knew a taste of life without each other. Maybe it was corny and sappy but it was true to Felicity. Now, whenever Oliver dated, he made sure that the relationships didn’t consume his time and that they respected his friendships. It was adorable to be honest, the way he would ask her, Thea, Tommy, and Laurel their approval on his latest girlfriends. Of course it always sent a pang in her heart when she heard there was someone new but she had learned to live with it. 

And of course despite the fact that Oliver had adorably proposed to her a year ago with a blue raspberry ring pop, it didn’t mean he actually thought of her that way. The way that she wanted him to think of her. There was no way under the freaking sun that she was going to tell him that she was harboring a very deep crush on him, not when it could risk their friendship. Because, having a friendship with Oliver was more important than her feelings that would 101% not be reciprocated. 

So she did the mature thing and squashed her feelings into the deepest and darkest corner of her heart and continued on with life. Even if it meant ignoring the butterflies that were always causing chaos in her stomach when he was around her. Like when he slept in her bed every night for the week that her period came in order to hold the hot pack to her back, making sure he had no obligations that would cause him not to be there. Or when he gave her little forehead kisses - which were more frequent as the days passed. Or when they were walking and he would randomly reach out and grab her hand. Or when he would take to learning how to braid her hair, just so he could do it for Thea. And especially when they’d just be hanging out at one of their homes and he’d wrap her in one of his patented Oliver - teddy bear hugs that seemed just reserved for her. Sometimes they’d fall asleep or they’d just cuddle while watching a movie. 

Felicity knew that they were about to be in ninth grade only but sometimes she felt like that her and Oliver’s friendship were years ahead of how old they really were. 

So she made the effort to reply when he continued to squeeze her hand in reassurance. “I’m fine. Just a little nervous”. 

“Felicity, you look like you’re about to hurl your breakfast all over the next seat” Oliver said in a teasing tone. 

“Shut up” She grumbled half heartedly. 

“Just relax. If it makes you feel any better, when this plane goes down, we’ll all die together”. 

Okay. Morbid. 

Felicity cracked open an eyelid to glare at him. “That did not make me feel better at all”. 

“I know, but you’re cute when you’re grumpy” Oliver grinned widely. 

And there it was, the constant butterflies parading around. But just to keep up her facade, she let go of his hand and pushed it in her hoodie pocket in a show of being mad. 

“Awww, don’t be mad”. He attempted to pull her hand out of her pocket, but she clenched onto the inside fabric. 

“I don’t hold hands with idiots” Felicity insisted. 

“But my hand is getting cold and lonely” Oliver whined. 

“Sucks for you” She shrugged. Although she secretly thought her hand was lonely too. 

Oliver huffed and crossed his arms petulantly. After a few minutes had passed, the plane stopped shaking and Felicity could breathe again. 

“Hey. Open your hand. I have to give you something”. 

She opened it without looking at him, and was instantly shocked when he laced their fingers together, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. “You tricked me”! 

“I did what I had to do” Oliver said. Felicity tried pulling her hand back but he pulled her arm to his chest. 

“Uh uh. No take backsies”. 

Felicity snorted “What are you, five?” 

“Mentally I think so” He said cheekily. 

Felicity rolled her eyes so hard, she was afraid they would pop out of their sockets. "Oh my god, you're proud of it too".

"I am. And you love me for it", Oliver said it like was a fact. Which it was.

"I do", She admitted. In front of them, Tommy poked his head through the crack in the seats. "Stop flirting, you two".

"We're not flirting" Oliver and Felicity said in unison, bright blushes finding their cheeks. 

Laurel poked in her head besides Tommy's. "Yes you are".

Felicity sputtered in indignation. "Like you two are any better".

Thea laughed gleefully from the other side of Oliver. "Yeah. Laurel bwushes when she's around Tommy", She said, butchering "blushing", in her four year old spew.

Oliver gave Thea a grateful fistbump. Sara pushed her head out on the other side of the seats. "Nah, they're bad but Ollie and Felicity are worse". 

"I have a girlfriend. I'm not flirting with Felicity. We're best friends. That's all", Oliver insisted.

"Yeah, but, Felicity breaks her rules for you. She calls you her bestest friend and that's not even a word. And Felicity is perfect with her terminology", Tommy pointed out.

"I only break that rule because when we met, Oliver said we would be bestest friends and I tried teaching him the right way". She paushed to scratch her arm in a telltale sign she was trying not to fidget. "Plus I only really started saying it when Carter Bowen was being a jerk to Oliver".

Laurel and Tommy exchanged a disbelieving look between them, as if they were being completely ridiculous. Granted, Felicity was feeling crush-like towards Oliver but they most certainly did not flirt. 

"Okay" Tommy started. "I only have one more detail to add to this argument, and then I'm done". Oliver nodded his head at him. 

"I don't know if you two remember this but a year ago, OLIVER FREAKING PROPOSED TO YOU USING A RING POP, COME ON PEOPLE. GET IT TOGETHER!" 

Tommy was heaving slightly by the end of his sentence. Felicity could feel her cheeks and neck burning with embarassment. "Yeah, but he wasn't serious about it". 

Before Laurel could open her mouth to argue back, a flight attendant stopped by their row of people. She spoke directly to Tommy, "Sir, we would appreciate it if you didn't continue to scream on the plane".

"Believe me, I had a good reason" Tommy said. He gestured to Felicity and Oliver. "Those two idiots are my best friends, and they totally like each other but won't admit it". Felicity groaned loudly and buried her face in her palms. This was humiliating. She was going to punch Tommy when they were off this plane. 

"Oh". The flight attendant looked between Oliver and Felicity almost thoughtfully. "I don't know much about them obviously, but they would make a physically attractive pair".

"We're thirteen going on fourteen" the blonde Queen heir protested. "We can't be physically attractive". But then he shot an appreciative glance in Felicity's direction. "I mean, Felicity is very pretty but-", Tommy's groan cut him off. "Oh my god, I'm so close to slapping you in the head. You're literally doing it right now and you don't even notice". 

The flight attendant just blinked owlishly at them. "Right. Well, I hope you sort things out. I have to go to the back now". 

The six of them watched as her heels click clacked away from the first class cabin. As soon as she was out of sight, Oliver reached out and smacked Tommy. "Dude"! He hissed.

"Well it's true. I'm not about to apologize".

"Okay, you know what? If you two continue to speak about this, I'm going to refuse to help either of you with your school stuff when high school comes around". Smartly, they both shut up.

The rest of the flight was left in silence, save for the occasional mutter between Sara and Laurel. But when Oliver grabbed her hand again, Felicity felt the skin to skin contact with ten more notches of awareness than she ever had, and it was most definitely because of one Thomas Merlyn.

\--><--

The way that things had been set up, Robert and Moira had booked a deluxe suite to fit the six kids in it. They trusted Felicity and Laurel to be the responsible ones, and gave them reining freedom to do whatever they wanted as long as they stayed together and met with the two every night for dinner. It was managable, and there were enough sleeping spots within the suite that there wouldn't be any fights over who got the bed. Now, usually, Felicity was most accustomed to sleeping besides Oliver but she knew circumstances would have to change to accomodate the rest of their group. Laurel and Sara were getting one of the queen matresses, and Oliver and Thea the other. Felicity and Tommy both got their own twin bed, which they didn't mind because they were the only ones bunking in their beds. The suite itself was very spacious, something only millionares like the Queens could afford. There was a living area with a TV adorning the wall. There were two bathrooms, and a kitchen area (not that they would be using it much). The walls and sheets of the bed were a luxurious champagne color, and the tassels hung off the pillows like little Christmas decorations. Maybe it might have been too fancy for the likes of them but they weren’t really complaining. 

“Oh my god” Tommy practically shrieked. “Have you seen this room service menu”?

”Why, what do they have”? Sara asked. 

“That’s the thing. The menu literally says to call in about whatever you want and they’ll make it”. 

Laurel and Felicity exchanges glances as they had so many times before, this eye roll saying the unheard but not surprising “rich people”. 

“So... what’s first”? Asked Sara. 

“Beach” Thea exclaimed. 

“I can get behind that” said Oliver. 

Tommy and Laurel nodded their head in consent and with that they all changed into the proper swimwear. 

—><—

Felicity lazed about in her blue striped beach chair, sipping leisurely on a coconut, and she watched as Oliver hefted Thea over his shoulders so that he could take her out further. Oliver was such an amazing brother, and it was hard to see why he had been so worried all those years ago. Thea was giggling as Oliver splashed the water on her, loud shrieks of, “IT’S COLD OLLIE” echoing through the air. Sara and Laurel were floating further away, their dad having taken them to swimming lessons when they were younger. And Tommy was... well Tommy had went to grab them iced teas and sodas and he had yet to come back. Pulling off her glasses and putting on shades, she closed her eyes. The sun was draining the energy out of her and she just needed a nap. 

—><—

Oliver watched as Felicity drifted off, her hands clasped on her stomach, her coconut lay abandoned in the sand. And maybe what Tommy had said was getting to him, but he really couldn’t help but notice how the sun was hitting her hair so perfectly that her brown hair had almost a mahogany sheen to it. Her pink lips were tilted upwards in a serene smile, like she was dreaming about something pleasant. She was wearing white denim shorts over what he knew was a black one piece that had a little string on the back that she had trouble tying. 

He knew this because Felicity had asked him to tie it for her and the skin on her neck was so pale and smooth. Her black and red ombré glasses had been traded out for aviator sunglasses, and her hair was strung into a high ponytail. 

Deep down, he knew that his feelings were stronger than friendship but nothing he was ready to admit. Besides, what was the point of acknowledging it if Felicity didn’t feel the same way? It would probably only end up ruining their friendship - especially if it made things awkward. 

Maybe he’d grow out of it. After all they were only 13. It was probably just due from being in close proximity to Felicity all the time. 

Although he never felt the same way with Laurel, but he supposed that their friendship was completely different. 

—><—

Felicity woke to a gentle breeze blowing directly in her ear, a warm feeling surrounded her. Her eyes blinked open, and it appeared that time had passed drastically. The sun was practically setting and Thea, Sara, Tommy, and Laurel were sitting on the beach chair next to her, sipping on what looked like pina coladas. 

She tried moving her arm to get up, but instantly stopped when she felt the weight flung over her waist. Slowly turning her head to the left, she was surprised when she saw Oliver snoring softly, a white t - shirt now covering his chest and his sandy toes digging into the plastic of the chair. The quiet snuffles he sounded off with made her realize that _that_ was what the warm air in her ear had been. Carefully plucking his hand off her, she moved it to his lap and slowly inched off the chair in an attempt to not disturb him. 

Tommy looked up at her movement, and a smirk -a devious one at that- adorned his face, a knowing twinkle in Laurel’s eyes. 

Felicity couldn’t help but internally groan. 

“You two looked cozy” Sara said teasingly. 

“Yeah, we were going to leave but we didn’t want to leave the two of you unattended when you were clearly catching up on some beauty sleep” Laurel smirked. 

“Hey!” Tommy protested. “In her defense, she was sleeping first. Oliver just happened to move in”. 

“Thank you” Felicity said smugly. But then instantly regretted it when she realized Tommy wasn’t done. 

“Of course, Oliver did also mention that you two share beds quite often” The Merlyn heir revealed. 

_She couldn’t tell who she was going to kill first. Tommy or Oliver. _

”Oliver only really stays overnight when it’s my time of the month”.

“Periods last for almost a week. Are you telling me that you and Oliver sleep in the same bed for 7 days a month”?

”No” Felicity mumbled. 

“Of course not” Sara said soothingly. “They definitely spend more than seven days. I mean, you guys literally sleep in the same sleeping bag during sleepovers”. 

Felicity could have died right then and been happy. Because they were making it sound so _wrong_ and _dirty_. When it totally wasn’t. 

While she knew that they were growing up, being in high school and all, she knew that things between herself and Oliver would never reach such a point of intimacy. 

“It’s not like that” She argued. 

“It will be someday. Hey” Tommy warned when he saw her grimace. “Don’t give me that face, Smoak. It’s all dirty ninth grade jokes right now but when you’re in college it’s game on. You and I both know it”. 

“College is far from now. I don’t have to talk about these things, because it will never be that way. Oliver is my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. End of story”. Felicity said with a tone of finality. 

—><—

Tommy sat besides her while she was brushing through her hair. 

“Hey” He said softly. 

“Hi”. 

He wrung his hands nervously and a breath whooshed out of his mouth. “Look, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to push you guys so much. I mean I do. But I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable”. 

“I know you don’t but you guys know that Oliver and I are just friends. Always will be”. 

Tommy shook his head in disbelief. “You really don’t see it. If you two just stopped to look at your interactions sometimes, I swear you’d see how it looks to an outsider. If I didn’t know you guys...” Tommy drifted. 

“You do know us, though. And Oliver has a girlfriend”. Felicity paused, her cheeks flaming slightly. “Plus, I sort of like someone right now”. 

And she did. Oliver was unattainable so she wasn’t going to wait around for him. 

Tommy gaped at her like a fish on land. “Who? Who do I have to put the fear of God into”?

”You’re sworn to secrecy if I tell you”. 

“Wait. Ollie doesn’t know”? Tommy asked. 

“No. You’re the first”. 

She went quiet for a second before Tommy loudly exclaimed, “Well don’t leave me in the dark, Smoak. Spill that tea”. 

“You know Ray? Ray Palmer?”

“Ray? That dork that spoke your tech language”? 

"If Ray is a dork, then I'm a dork".

"Yeah, but you're a cute dork. He's a dork dork". Felicity rolled her eyes in exasperation. 

"Either way, the point is that Oliver and I are not it. Nope, not at all. I think it's time for you to accept that".

He sighed, feigning defeat. He promised he wouldn't mention it again but was secretly making bets with himself on how long it would take them to figure everything out. 

\--><-- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow Arrow fans. First of all, have you guys seen 8x04? Mia Smoak and Oliver Queen are the dynamic duo I always knew they would be, and I wish Felicity was there so they could bring the whole family together.  
Second, I made Tommy a little confrontational this chapter, just so Felicity and Oliver would be forced to acknowledge their feelings for each other (at least to themselves). This will further the inner monologues to the respective characters in the following chapters.  
Finally, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I really had a lot of fun writing it. Don't forget to comment and leave kudos, because it warms my soul.
> 
> Happy reading :)


	9. Starlight, Star Bright

-1995-

It was sort of a taboo subject. You would never mention Noah Kuttler unless you wanted to make Felicity so angry that she used her loud voice, or so sad that she locked herself in her room and cried for hours on end. And when said taboo subject was ever in an unlikely case brought up, the only people who could pull Felicity back from her stupor was Oliver and Donna. It was harder for Donna sometimes, because she was also plagued by the sadness of her husband leaving them so suddenly. And while Oliver didn't have any personal ties to Noah, (besides the obvious urge to punch him in the face for leaving the Smoak women) there was only so much he could do to console Felicity.

Felicty was usually very studious and bright, charming and beautiful, and nice and quirky in ways that Oliver only wished he could mirror. However, if you knew her well, then you knew that Felicity always harbored some resentment towards her father for leaving them behind. He didn't leave them any money, which made things especially hard when Donna had to take more shifts to pay for bills, and inevitably leave the young brunette behind. There was also a part of Donna that wasn't entirely trusting, and she found it hard to pick up the pieces and move onto someone new. Those were things that Felicity would never forgive him before. But more specifically, she hated him for not being there for her. 

Oliver remembered asking her once about one thing she regretted most about not doing while her father had been around. Felicity had gotten a distant look in her eyes as she told him that she would have loved to gone to space camp, something they definitely couldn't afford now. Oliver knew without hesitation that if he asked his parents, they would pay for her to go, no questions asked. But she had said that she was no one's charity case, and that she couldn't accept it. 

It was also a known fact (at least to Oliver) that Noah Kuttler had left on April 19th, the weather jumping to the mid sixties slowly, and the flowers blooming the slightest. He had thought it had been obvious, but when Laurel had scrunched up her nose cutely and asked him, "Why is Felicity so quiet today"?, it occured to him that maybe it wasn't such an explicit fact. But maybe he just knew Felicity so well that it was only obvious to him. April 19th was one day of the year that Felicity always seemed unlike herself. If they were in school that day, she didn't participate in class as often and her normally bubbly babbles quieted down considerably. If it was a weekend, Felicity made sure she had excuses to not attend their weekly movie marathons. Granted, it was possible that no one noticed that April 19th seemed to be the one day Felicity was off, but Oliver did notice and it was self explanatory to him. Of course, he had never outright asked Felicity because he didn't want to push her if she was uncomfortable. 

But this year was a whole other wave of shit hitting the fan. It just so happened that they had moved "let your parent come to school so they can explain their career and maybe help you think of what you want to do" day to April 19th. It was a childish concept - one Oliver thought they had abandoned back in elementary school. But according to his science teacher, since they were coming closer to being done with highschool with each passing day, they needed to be prepared for the future. They needed to know what they were going to major in during college, and so getting first hand accounts on different jobs was crucial. Oliver had relucantly asked Robert to come in, and he knew that Laurel's dad was coming in too. Tommy's dad was overseas and well, Felicity's mom was picking up yet_ another_ shift from the diner. 

And the blonde heir knew that the four best friends all had some sort of familial drama. Laurel's parents were divorced, which led to Quentin becoming an alcoholic. Tommy's mother had died, and that had left Malcolm as a shell of a father and a cold businessman. Felicity's father had took off, leaving Donna and Felicity not even a penny. They weren’t the wealthiest around, and Donna, while loving, didn’t find much time in the day to spend with her daughter. In fact, Oliver was sure that while his family had some well buried secrets, his living conditions were definitely the most stable. In a lot of ways, the four had come to mainly rely on each other. 

But sometimes it left Oliver reeling how different Felicity, Laurel, and Tommy’s situations were. Sure, they were all absent of a parental figure but Laurel’s mom still visited from time to time. Still took her daughter’s out for lunch and spa trips, no matter how infrequent it was. Tommy on the other hand, well his mom was gone. It was heartbreaking and tragic and Oliver would never forget how much Tommy had cried the day he had found out. He’d never forget the way that Malcolm had shunned his son, and while he was always respectful, he didn’t think that Tommy or himself would ever forgive him for not acting like a father when he should have. When his son had clearly needed him there, and so many times after. Felicity’s dad had voluntarily left. And of course, Laurel’s mom had too. But Sara and Laurel had the satisfaction of knowing that they played no part in their mother leaving. And they still kept in touch with her regularly. Felicity and her mother had no idea why Noah had fled, and that it made especially hard because he knew that they needed closure. Deep down, Oliver knew that Felicity blamed herself for her father leaving. She thought that she hadn’t been good enough or smart enough.

Oliver thought it was absurd because he knew that Felicity was brilliant and beautiful and kind and he absolutely loved her for who she was. 

So, he told himself he was doing her a favor when he went over to the Smoak household and begged Donna to take off that day and come to school. Donna had given him one of her sad smiles and shook her head and claimed that it was impossible. That they needed the extra money to buy groceries and pay the heating bill. 

So when April 19th was upon them, Oliver was half dreading it, if only for Tommy and Felicity's sake. Especially for Felicity. He wasn't lessening the importance of Tommy but the fact that this stupid thing was on the exact day of the anniversary of Felicity's father leaving was almost unintentionally _cruel_. And he knew that while things would be bad for them, it would be 100 times worse for her. 

\--><--

\--April 19th--

Oliver was trying to pay attention as Quentin Lance spoke about the harsh life of being cop, and how your life was often on the line. He really was trying. He respected Quentin (and his gun). But all he could focus on was the way Felicity's eyes had taken on a glassy sheen and were becoming a tinted pink, the color that often overtook her eyes when she was about to cry. 

And the blonde boy was all for father - daughter bonding but he wished he could just snap at Quentin and Laurel and tell them to shut up and sit down before Felicity began full out sobbing. Quentin's proud smiles and Laurel's adoring gaze made Oliver feel physically ill. And that was before Quentin ruffled Laurel's honey brown hair playfully. Oliver watched in horror as the first of Felicity's tears broke rank and she pushed through the crowd of students and out the door, her ponytailed hair flying wildly behind her. 

Oliver sighed. He ran his thick fingers through his ever growing hair and gazed wistfully through the door his best friend had disappeared behind. 

"Oliver"? Laurel asked, her teeth buried in her lower lip worridly. He just shook his head in answer. It wasn't his place to tell Felicity's story. And even it was, he wasn't going to tell it to a classroom of ignorant teenagers and their mom. 

"May I be excused"? Oliver asked the teacher. Loud wolf whistles echoed behind him, and he could feel his ears heating up at the implication. _Ugh_. Stupid, immature, tenth graders. Ms. Goldstein nodded her head in consent, and Oliver was out the door faster than the Flash (as if he existed, though).

Oliver raced down the hall to the girl's bathroom, and the sound of crying could be heard three doors down.

His heart broke for her. The thought of anyone meeting Felicity and not falling under her charming spell was absurd. Felicity was like a princess- but not really because he knew that she would actually smack him upside the head if he ever made such a comment. Felicity was like a princess - warrior. 

There. Better. She was pretty and smart and kind but also wickedly sly and sarcastic, something he found intriguing. 

"Felicity"? He called out.

"Go away, Oliver"!

"Not until you come out and talk to me".

A large sniffle echoed out and Oliver winced. Why were the bathrooms so spacious?

"I'm not coming out. Can we save this talk for another time"? She pleaded.

"Noooo, Felicitiy, my darling, I have to make sure you're okay".

Her crying stopped suddenly. "Did you just call me 'darling'"? She asked flabbergasted.

Oliver smiled cheekily though she couldn't see him. "And if I did"? He half flirted. Did that count as flirting? He had flirted before, but this was Felicity so he wasn't sure if the rules were still applicable. 

Felicity sputtered, "Well, stop.. It's-" She huffed. "It's not right".

"Well, it's also not right that you're not confiding in your best friend about your deepest and darkest problems" He countered.

"You'll have to come in and get me yourself" Felicity challenged, not expecting him to do it.

But, she was proven wrong when Oliver shouted "Okay, Smoak. Watch me".

And no longer than he had said it, her ridiculous best friend was standing mer feet in front of her, with a sheepish grin plastered on. "Ta - da"!

'Oliver!" Felicity hissed. "You're going to get in trouble". And he was. Starling High Schools had a strict policy about fraternising inside bathrooms, after one too many knocked up 16 year olds had come in to sue the school for faulty security. 

"Yeah? Whose gonna tell"? Felicity groaned, her eyes aching from her crying. Oliver and his stupid knight in shining armor ways were going to get him suspended. Damn him for being so perfectly perfect. Oliver grabbed her hand - which totally did not send little tingles up her spine- and led her to the little perch next to the window and sat them both on it. "Come on, my little Felicity. Tell Oliver what's wrong" He crooned. 

"It really freaks me out when you talk in third person. That's a clear sign that you're going to be someone villanous one day". Oliver smiled at her stalling antics but didn't give in. 

"Come on, you can tell me anything".

"I know but this is embarassing". Oliver shook his head. "I barely see you upset over anything, Felicity. Whatever this is, it's not embarassing". Oliver pulled Felicity between his legs so she was laying her back against him. His fingers began to stroke through her hair and push down on the strands that were escaping the hair tie. 

"You know you can tell me anything" He whispered. 

"I know. I just... my dad left us on April 19th". She looked up at him, waiting for his reaction. But he already knew. And he told her as much.

"How did you know"?

Oliver shrugged. "I didn't think it was hard to notice. You would think that people would notice that once a year on the same day, Felicity Smoak lost some of her cheerfulness".

She shook her head, her blue eyes holding something that was hard for him to define - endearment? "Only you", She said. Then she cleared her throat and looked away. 

"It's always been hard, because he never explained why he left. One day he was there, and then he just... wasn't. And I asked my mom but she was crying so hard that I didn't want to keep bringing it up. I guess I always believed that maybe something had been wrong with me. And that was why he never came back. This year being the year that parents come to our school, just seemed like the cherry on my already miserable cake".

"Oh, honey, no. I don't think your dad left because of you. You're perfect. You're so smart and beautiful and he's the one that I feel bad for. He didn't stick around to see his daughter grow up, and I can tell you right now that he would regret it if he saw you now".

"How can you be so sure"? 

Oliver smiled knowingly. "Because he would be an idiot if he didn't. Felicity, I don't have to be clarvoyant to know what your future is going to look like. You're going to go to M.I.T. like you've always dreamed of doing, and become the proud owner of a tech company". His next words pained him but he said it anyways. "You're going to find someone who loves you and makes you happy and you'll have a football team of blue eyed genius children. And I hope you know that I better be godfather to every single one of those munchkins", Oliver said teasingly, his fingers darting out to tickle her sides playfully.

Felicity let out a loud bout of laughter, her head thrown back so that she could see him. Her eyes met his and for maybe a second, or a minute, it might have even been an hour or a day, things were perfectly still. Oliver thumbed a strand of her hair behind her ears and their faces were so, so close, and it didn't matter that she was upside down, because she was still beautiful, he could still see the tears clinging to her eyelashes - and then he was leaning just a centimeter closer and they were so close - still. And maybe it was his imagination but he thought Felicity moved in a little too, and then she opened her mouth and whispered his name, and then they were still so close - and then his hand was gripping her waist and then -

"MR. QUEEN. MS. SMOAK. OUT. NOW!"

Shit. _Shit_. They had been so close. To what, he didn't know. To something. _Shit._

Oliver and Felicity jumped apart so fast, and her cheeks down to her neck were on fire, a red hue filling her skin. 

Their English teacher stood in the doorway, her face fuming and he could see the steam flying out of her ears. 

Oliver felt his fingers rub together in their telltale nervousness, and Felicity refused to meet his eyes. _Shit_. Had he messed up? Was he being too forward?

"IN ALL MY YEARS, I WOULD HAVE NEVER THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE, MS. SMOAK, WOULD ACT SO IRRATIONALLY'. 

"But we weren't doing anything" Oliver defended. 

And that was the biggest lie that had ever left Oliver's lips. They may not have done anything but they were well on their way there.

'YOU TWO WERE ABOUT TO MAKEOUT" 

Cue the collective wince that traveled between them, because neither of them had been planning on really bringing up whatever had just transpired. 

"You two know the rule about hanky panky in the bathrooms"!

"Hanky panky"? Oliver echoed, choking on his laughter. Who still said stuff like that?

"Yes, hanky panky" Ms. Silvia half hissed. "You will both be facing suspension, for two weeks".

"SUSPENSION"? Oliver and Felicity shouted in unison.

"Yes, suspension. Maybe that'll teach you personal space".

"But we literally didn't do anything" Felicity protested.

"Save your excuses, Ms. Smoak".

Oliver and Felicity exchanged horrified glances. Their parents were going to kill them.

\--><--

\-- One Week Later--

As far as punishments went, Oliver and Felicity had explained the situation to Robert, who had seen Felicity flee in tears. He had believed them when they said nothing had happened (Or did he? Oliver thought that there had been a smirk on his father's face but he wasn't sure) and pardoned them. Donna wasn't too upset, actually. She was more or less thrilled that her daughter had done something -and he quoted, "ballsy" like sneaking into the bathroom with a boy. 

So when Oliver had asked her to meet him on top of the stargazing hill that was only a block from their school (they didn't call it Starling City for nothing), he was pleased when Felicity agreed.

They had met up around 9:00, the still chilly days bringing nightfall early. They hadn't spoken about their almost - something, but Felicity took his hand and they laid in the grass together, side by side. The stars were twinkling and he could almost see the cogs in Felicity's head turning.

"Look. There's the Big Dipper", She noticed, painting the figure with her pointer finger. "And there's Orion".

Oliver listened as she ticked off the different stars and constellations she knew. He wondered how she remembered all this stuff. As if sensing his unsaid question, Felicity grinned.

"I memorized all this stuff to help me prepare for space camp. Not that it mattered. I didn't go anyways".

Oliver rolled over so he was on his belly. "Well, I have something for you. And I hope it makes you feel better". He reached into the inner pocket of his jean jacket and pulled out an envelope. 

"For you", the blonde boy said almost shyly. Felicity smiled, a sparkle in her eye. She ripped open the envelope and pulled out the slip of paper inside. 

Oliver sucked in a breath as her eyes scanned the paper, and he watched as emotion after emotion flit across her face until she settled into adoration. "You got me a star"?

Because, yes, he had. "I just thought it would be more fitting if you owned one, seeing as you are a star in every life you occupy. You shine so brightly and you don't even see it. And since I can't get you to see it, I think that buying and naming a star after you should do the job. It's all yours”. Felicity threw her arms around him and hugged him so tightly, and it felt like coming home after a long day. 

"You're such a perfect idiot", Felicity blubbered as the first of her tears fell, and Oliver felt the pressure on his chest release. "You really named the star, Felicity".

"A star for my star" Oliver flirted cheesily. It was totally worth it when she let out a real laugh, one that echoed on that stargazing hill.

“How many light years away is it? Tell me", She said impatiently. 

"Well Felicity -", She rolled her eyes playfully. "- Is 300.33 light years away, but I'm confident. You're so smart that you'll find a way to get there".

Felicity tossed her brown hair and laid down again. "Thank you, Oliver". She was so eternally grateful for her best friend.

"Space camp, who?" Was his reply.

\--><--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I’m back again with another chapter and I really hope you guys liked it. I was actually messing around with the star registration website when I was like “huh Felicity always wanted to go to space camp. Maybe I can insert this in somehow” and this this chapter was born. This chapter really touched on the familial issues within each household, and although I didn’t really address Tommy and Laurel, I’m not too worried because this is a more Oliver and Felicity centered fic. Anyways, it’s always been a dream of mine to have a star registered as my own so I guess I’m living through Felicity. I hope you guys enjoyed.   
Don’t forget to leave comments and kudos.   
Happy Reading!! <3


	10. Contagion

-1996-

It’s only when they’re 15 years old that the four best friends finally start getting the freedom they truly desired. There had always been limits on how late they could stay out, or where they went and with who. And of course, their curfews weren’t ridiculous- well before 11:00 P.M. 

But Donna Smoak wasn’t your average parent. In fact, she often encouraged her daughter to stay out late and meet some cute boys and - “Honey, if you ever need any protection, don’t be afraid to ask. I can stop over at the pharmacy anytime” or - “Honey, I brought you a self care package from that adult store. You know, the one with the sparkling vibrators”?

And Felicity groaned in embarrassment each time, and denied any sort of condom or birth control or dildo or vibrator. She was 15 for crying out loud. But it was times like these that she was glad her mom was lenient with curfew. 

Not that she was doing anything scandalous or anything, and she wasn’t going to see anyone. 

Well she wasn’t going to see anyone her mother didn’t already know about. She was going to see Oliver. 

It was already 9:00 so she had called her Mom to tell her that she would be staying over at the Queens. Moira and Robert had went on a business trip to Spain to see their overseas offices. They had taken Thea with them. Oliver had been left behind because he was sick. 

Like, _sick_, sick. 

As far as Felicity knew, Oliver had the flu, and Raisa was attempting to take care of him. He had called her - and he had sounded absolutely terrible. His voice had been thick with the strain of coughing in his throat and he was whining like a petulant child. 

_Her poor baby_. 

So she was on the way to his house to take care of him while Raisa went home for the night. He had practically insisted that she be the one do it because no one else would want to get near him when he was in such a state. She had argued that _even she_ didn’t want to get near him, but he had sent her a picture of him pouting cutely and he just knew - that she couldn’t resist those blue Queen eyes, especially when he was swaddled in blankets the way he was. 

So Felicity had very unconvincingly huffed that she didn’t want to come by, but the smile she heard in his voice told her he knew better. 

Which led to her very present day location - standing outside Queen mansion with a bowl of soup warming her hands, a new pair of fuzzy socks - purple (for him), and a bag of sour skittles for when he was feeling better. 

Felicity could see her breath in the frigid February air while she waited for Raisa to open the door. However, she was surprised when Oliver himself came out, a smile stretching across his face. He looked undeniably cozy, wearing a fleece hoodie with a pair of gray sweats. A blanket cape was slung over his shoulders, but his nose was rimmed red. 

As soon as he saw her, Oliver yanked her in and pressed a loving kiss to her nose. “You’re the bestest best friend anyone could ask for,” He said. 

Felicity rolled her eyes but secretly she loved it. “Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Queen”. 

The blonde boy in question smirked. “Won’t it”? Felicity felt her breath catch at his obvious means of flirting, but then he sneezed his adorable sneeze and she couldn’t help but snort. “Real smooth”. 

No one ever mentioned it, but the dynamic between them had changed significantly in the past year. Everyone at school had seen it, and Laurel and Tommy had front row seats to what they would call a train wreck. They were the only ones oblivious to it. Even the girls who had been chasing after Oliver all year long had slowly began to back off. 

“Well I’m sick so I don’t need to be smooth”, Oliver argued. He let out a cough after, and that pulled at her heartstrings. 

“Why are you answering the door anyways? You should be in bed, resting”. 

“I told Raisa she could go home early. I said that you were coming to take care of me Oliver shot her a dopey grin,and she couldn’t bring herself to snark back. He was adorable when he was sick and sappy. 

Felicity grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs to where she knew his room was. Pushing open his door, she took a split second to herself to marvel at the luxury that was Oliver’s room. His rooms were painted a cerulean blue and his sheets were a slate gray with what she knew were the comfiest pillows ever. There was also an adjoining bathroom and walk in clost, both with marble tile floor and high ceilings. And speaking from first hand experience, she knew that the pressure of the water in his shower was ama - zing. Absolutely 10 out of 10.

"Go lay down. And put on these fuzzy socks" Felicity demanded. "I'm going to go find a spoon for your soup. Stay put, got it"?

"Yes, ma'am", Oliver replied dutifully. She watched as he got underneath his blankets and snuggled further down to cocoon himself in. "Felicity"? He called.

She bobbed her head once in response, and he took it as his cue. "Will you feed me my soup"? The Queen heir fluttered his eyes pleadingly. 

_Stupid puppy dog eyes._

"Only this once. Because you're sick", Felicity warned. Oliver smiled at her as if to say '_We'll see about that_".

The brunette girl was able to find the silverware quickly, and made the trek back to Oliver's room. He had put on a show - Doctor Who. Smart man. It would be risky if he had put on something she didn't like.

Felicity handed the soup container and spoon to Oliver so she could burrow in besides him, ignoring his protests of, "Felicity, _no!_ You'll get sick too". He passed her back the soup, and she was quick to grab the first spoonful.

"Here comes the airplane"! Felicity crooned teasingly, as she held the spoon in midair and to it's descent to his mouth. Oliver glared at her though, so she stifled her giggles. Pretty soon, the bowl was empty and Oliver's head lay in the crook of Felicity's neck as she stroked through his blonde locks. 

"You know, if you get sick you can't blame me. You chose to cuddle me when I should be quarintined instead".

"I think I'll take my chances. You love me too much to make me sick".

"I love you-" (cue the butterflies) "- But that's not how it works, Felicity".

She snorted at that. Her best friend, acting like a mom. "Oliver, if there's anything that's going to make sick, it's your hair".

Oliver scrunched up his nose in confusion. "What's wrong with my hair"? He ran his hand through the strands of dirty blonde hair self conciously. Felicity bit her lip sheepishly.

"No offense but-"

"I'm totally going to take offense if you say that" Oliver interuppted.

The genius huffed out a chuckle. "You look like a serial killer, Oliver. You need a haircut. I can't remember the last time you actually did something with your hair besides wash it".

Oliver gaped at her. "I thought you liked my hair. I feel like my life has been a lie".

"Don't be dramatic. You should just cut a few inches off".

"_INCHES_"? Oliver repeated thunderstruck. 

"It's not a lot in the grand scheme of things" Felicity said placatingly when he moved away from her.

”You’ve thought it was ugly this whole time and you never said anything”?

”I didn’t want to hurt your feelings”. 

“Well I feel betrayed now” Mock hurt colored Oliver's voice.

“Don’t be baby. You know you're my favorite. Even if you could be Jason knocking on my door on Friday the 13th".

Oliver grumbled as he fell back into her and she felt it from the vibrations moving through his body. "I'll get a haircut, but you have to come with me. And you have to get something about your hair changed too".

"Why? You don't like my hair"? Felicity asked.

Oliver reached up to playfully tug a strand of her silky brown hair. He let it curl around his finger before smiling. "Nothing is wrong with your hair. It's just I'm not going to be the only one potentially ruining my hair".

"Oh, honey" Felicity mocked. "You can't ruin what's already hit rock bottom". Oliver groaned loudly at her harsh teasing, burrowing deeper into her arms so that his cold lips and nose were pressed right into her jawline.

"I don't know why you have to be so mean to me" Oliver whined.

"I'm here aren't I? On this cold February night while you let your germs infect me" She exaggerated. Oliver rolled his eyes. "I wanna cuddle" Oliver pleaded.

"We're cuddling right now". Felicity felt a hint of a blush rise in her cheeks. If Tommy ever saw them like this, they would never hear the end of it. 

"No, no. I want us to lay on the pillow. And you can be the big spoon".

"Why do I have to be the big spoon? I'm smaller than you!"

"Because I'm sick. And sick people get to be the little spoon. It's only fair. I need you to keep me warm".

"But I'm cold. You're like a furnace. You should be keeping me warm" Felicity argued.

Oliver blew out a breath, his small hairs flying upward with the motion. "I guess we'll be sleeping back to back to then". Oliver only had to wait... 5.... 4.... 3.... 2... and....

"Fine. You're such a baby", Felicity huffed. And she couldn't see him but a huge smirk lay on his lips because - WIN! The Queen heir curled his body into a more ball like figure so his best friend could hook her leg on his and band her arm around his waist. Her face was nestled into the back of his neck and he could feel the constant fluttering of her eyelashes, like mini butterflies flapping their wings. "Are you warm"? Her voice sounded uncertain, and almost... embarassed.

"I am. Why are you nervous"? He questioned.

Felicity let out a fake cough, as she fidgeted. One of her tell tale signs of nervousness. "I'm not nervous. You're nervous".

"Why would I have any reason to be nervous"?

"Why would_ I?"_ Felicity shot back. But secretly she totally was. Oliver and her had snuggled together since the tender ages of 6. They were 15, and if anything they were closer than ever. But Felicity had never really been the big spoon. Was she doing it right? Was he warm? Was his leg hurting from where the added weight of her foot was resting? Was her hair making his neck itchy? It was also hard for her to draw lines between friendship and relationship with them, because every passing day led to the exponential increase for her _more than - friendship_ feelings for her best friend. 

Who was _only_ a best friend. Which was something that she constantly had to remind herself. Oliver didn't reply to her, only grabbed her hand from where it was wrapped around his hip. He brought it up to his lips and placed a kiss to the heel of her palm. Heat tingled from her skin to his lips. Damn. 

_Fracking frackity frack_. 

How? How was she supposed to keep her train of thought? How was she supposed to function? How was she supposed to not like him? 

The soft snuffle of Oliver's snores brought her out of her muse - and wow, he fell asleep fast. So Felicity pushed aside her worries and pulled in closer to Oliver. Her eyes shut and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

\--><--

Something was prodding her. Her jaw? Consistently poking her. Her eyebrows scrunched - she knew it did. Felicity could feel the cold light filtering through the bedroom window but the duvet wrapped around her was just so warm and maybe if she turned around she could go back to sleep for a while and -

“Felicity”!

_Ignore it. _

Until the same voice said, “Felicity! Wake up! I’m hungry”.

”Ol’ver” She grumbled. “Go back to sleep”. 

“But I’m hungry!”

”So go eat!”

”But I’m sick. I can’t do it myself”. 

"Why are you such a baby"?

"Because I loooooove you and I want you to take care of meeeee", Oliver sing - songed. He rolled on top of her, his weight suffocating and her limbs aching. She groaned when he blew into her ear, feebly attempting to swat him away. Then he launched into a series of coughs and that wasn't good.

"You're gonna get me sick", Felicity moaned.

The brunette felt more than saw him shrug. "I warned you last night. There's no going back now".

Felicity thought hard before she tried compromising. "Okay, how about this? We'll sleep for half an hour more and then we can get some leftovers. I'm not good at cooking". 

Oliver smiled, "Deal".

\--><--

\--One Week Later--

Felicity groaned. Her whole body was shivering despite the roaring fire place of the Queen Mansion. Her nose had turned a bright red from the constant sneezing, and her feet were covered in fluffy socks, curtesy of Oliver. 

And you know what was also curtesy of Oliver?

The fracking sickness that he had sprinkled her with. She had practically forced her way to Queen's Mansion and knocked on the door, demanding that Oliver take care of her. He had laughed exuberantly and pulled her in, an I_ told you so_ look on his face. But he hadn't actually said the words. Instead he had just gathered her up into his room and taken care of her. He had made her tea and rubbed her back and cuddled with her (and she had insisted that he go back to being the big spoon, which he hadn't denied her). 

"I know what'll cheer you up", Oliver said.

She grumbled. "I got my mom to make us appointments at the hairdresser. Are you ready? I know you're not really looking like a million bucks right now-", She glared at him, "- But I think you'll be okay".

"Fine. But you have to make me to go tea".

"Done" Oliver promised. "Anything else for you, my kind lady?" She had to smile at his antics, he was adorable sometimes.

"No", Felicity shook her head.

\--><--

When all was said and done, they definitely looked.. _different_.

Long gone were her thick and luscious chocolate colored hair. Instead, she had taken on a golden blonde, shiny and sleek from the shampoo. She had admit that it fit her pale complexion better than her brown hair did, so she was all in all happy. There was also the fact that she looked more like her mother than she ever had, and Donna had practically shrieked so loud that glass broke when she saw her daughter.

Oliver on the other hand didn't look like a serial killer anymore. His hair was more cropped now, a little longer than a buzzcut. His new stye framed his face better and his eyes popped more. Oliver had grumbled about it at first but she told him she loved it, so he had proceeded to playfully rub his head in her neck, making her skin turn red just a little. She hadn't minded though, and he had bopped her on the nose with his finger.

And so sue her, maybe she did sound like her mom sometimes, but she couldn't help but admit that they looked fabulous, no matter how sick she was. 

\--><--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOO! Thanksgiving is next week, I'm really excited. I don't know if you all have seen 8x05 but honestly can anyone name a better dynamic duo than Mia Smoak and Oliver Queen?  
You can't?  
Thats okay, because there is no better duo.  
Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I find that sick fics are always the way to go. Don't forget to comment and leave kudos.   
Happy reading :) and Happy Thanksgiving   
<3


	11. The Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @melicitysmoak said that she would have liked a chapter based on Oliver's train of thoughts, and I was like why not?   
So here you guys go.. I always find it harder to write in Oliver's mind because Felicity is a much more relatable character.

—1997—

The Queens never did anything half assed, that much could be said. Whether it was shopping for a new seasoned closet with every shade of autumn themed lipstick or planning a trip to the Caribbean with a five star all inclusive hotel, things were always done properly. Maybe it was because their bank accounts were bigger than the heel portion of Florida that allowed them to be so picky or maybe it was just the way Moira Queen was. Either way, there was never a dust particle out of place when special events were hosted, as if even inanimate objects sensed that you should and you _would_ follow every commandeering rule that was set out by the Queen matriarch. 

The perfection that was her planning of course, did not make an exception for Oliver’s sixteenth birthday party which she had insisted he had because - “_Oliver! Carter Bowen and Max Fuller had birthday parties for their 16th birthday, and I know for a fact that Malcolm is planning to come home and throw Tommy a birthday party too”. _To which Oliver had not so politely replied, “_Carter and Max are the biggest set of douches I know. And don’t talk to me about Tommy and Malcolm. Malcolm throws money at Tommy and expects it to fix the trauma from leaving a impressionable 6 year, whose just lost his mother”. _

Moira in all her scary glory had only pursed her lips because - well, he wasn’t wrong. Malcolm wasn’t talking to Tommy - which was what he should have done all those years ago. Not that it was her business, she couldn’t tell anyone how to raise their child, no matter how she sometimes thought of herself as the young Merlyn's psuedo mother. But then she had looked at her son with some sort of finality in her eyes and said, "You're having a party, no questions asked. I've already invited the Bowens and the Lances. The rest of the invitations go out tomorrow. And -" She lifted his chin with her fingers, "-Chin up, my beautiful boy. You're growing up".

Oliver nodded and smiled the fakest of fake smiles. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate it the sentiment. And maybe it was out of character for him, but Oliver didn't really want a party. He would have preferred a more intimate venue, his only guests being his little sister, the Lance sisters, and Tommy and Felicity. But if it his mom had declared it so, then so it was. Which was how he found himself flopped over Tommy's over familiar charcoal gray comforter, Felicity bracing angelically (shhh!) against the headboard, Laurel studiously scribbling away at Tommy's desk and the man in question himself, chewing harshly on a strawberry Twizzler. 

"Just tell your Mrs. Queen that you don't want a party, Ollie".

"Have you met Moira Queen"? Tommy asked incredulously. "She's scary. And someone you don't say no to". 

"True", Felicity and Oliver said in unison. 

Laurel scoffed, “You three are big babies”. 

“If you believe you can show up my mother, then by all means go ahead”. 

“Don’t be mean, Oliver”, Felicity chastised. 

Oliver sighed in frustration before apologizing. “Sorry, Laurel. I’m just a little upset. The Queens are all about holding lavish parties but my mom never really takes what I want into consideration”. 

“So tell her. I’m sure she’ll understand”, Tommy said through his -third?- Twizzler. 

“I tried but she insisted”. 

“Think of it this way”, Felicity propped up on her knees and pulled him to where she was so she could run her hands through his no longer hideous hair. “You may not want this 16th birthday party but it could end up being a lot of fun. And plus-“ She attempted winking but both of her eyes closed and he couldn’t help but find it downright adorable, “The three of us will be there. How bad could it be”? 

—><—

The answer to that was, _very bad_. 

The supposed birthday party seemed more like one of the galas that Robert threw to attract investors and partnerships within the company. There were so many people that Oliver didn’t know the names of. So many people he had been introduced to that he knew he would probably never talk to again. And while his three best friends were his saving graces, he could barely stay with them longer than five minutes until one of his parents called him away to meet another businessman. In simpler terms, he was miserable. 

“Sweet sixteen, my ass”, Oliver mumbled to Tommy, who only chuckled while Felicity and Laurel scolded him with calls of, “Profanity, Oliver” and “Language!” 

“I mean, at this point it’s technically a sour sixteen, right”? Tommy tried to joke. Oliver’s glare had him wincing though, and it was quickly followed by a, “Too soon”?

”I just hope that when Thea gets to be my age, she doesn’t have to go through this”. 

“It’s just how it is, man. You know our parents can be like sharks”. 

“I would have just preferred it if it had been us, you know?"

"We could head out to Big Belly when-" Tommy was interrupted by Moira, who had a wide smile on her face as she led Carter Bowen over to their small group. 

"Don't lose that thought", Oliver muttered. "We're still going".

"Oliver!" Moira smiled in delight. "I don't think you've said hello to the Bowens yet. You know their son, Carter, right? He's your age". Oliver almost snorted in bitter amusement. _Of course_ he knew Carter_ freaking_ Bowen. But for the sake of his parents, he plastered on another one of his patented fake smiles and held a hand out to Carter. 

"It's nice to see you again, Carter". He was lying through his teeth. 

And Carter _freaking_ Bowen with his perfectly white teeth and gelled back hair shook his hand, his grip abnormally tight for just a greeting. "It's been a while, Oliver. Your birthday party is really _something"_.

The Queen heir felt his left fist clench tightly. He was going to clock Carter in the face and feel good about it, no remorse, no regret. But then, a small hand with familiarly smooth skin slid over his hand, and squeezed lightly, as a gesture meant to say, "_I'm here. And he's not worth it"_.

So he unclenched his fist and laced their fingers together as he had so many times before. Carter was lucky that Felicity was here, or else he'd be sporting a broken nose and a black eye. Maybe he was just being egotistical, but he couldn't help but smirk when Carter flushed when Felicity came forward with a cool attitude, her disdain for him not depleting in the years. Clearly, she still remembered that day Carter had called him dumb and she had used her loud voice. 

Carter did too, if his stiff, "Felicity, good to see you again", was anything to go by.

"I'm sorry to say I don't feel the same", Was her soft reply, and Oliver almost shouted in perverse glee.

_Because, take it and shove it where the sun doesn't shine, Carter Bowen. _

Tommy let out an improper snort while Moira gasped lightly, as if she couldn't believe Felicity's audacity. Laurel and Tommy exchanged light fist bumps, and their pinkies intertwined in the process - which didn't go unnoticed by Oliver.

_Interesting_. 

Carter's ears flushed as he glanced back and forth between Felicity and Laurel, as if he were waiting for one of them to eat him alive. Moira however, placed her hands on his shoulders, steering him away. "I'm so sorry, Carter" She said kindly. "I don't know what's come over Ms. Smoak". Oliver watched as Carter made his way back to the rest of the Bowen family. 

When they were finally out of earshot, he wrapped Felicity in a hug that was probably considered inappropriate in terms of etiquette. He didn't care, though. "That was the best birthday present you could have ever given me", He whispered, his hot breath fanning over the shell of her ear. 

Felicity smiled -beautifully- at him, and tugged him behind her while calling out to Tommy and Laurel, "We'll be back in half an hour. Cover for us, okay? And if you need us we'll be in Oliver's room".

"Okay, we get it. Just remember, cover your stump before you hump!" Tommy winked saucily and Laurel slapped him on the arm. "Stop that! You'll make them embarrassed and they'll never start dating".

"I'm not done though", Was Tommy's reply. "Armor the tank before you enter the flank! Condomize to womanize!" Laurel's groan could be heard over the faint buzzing in Oliver's ears - because that was _some_ thought.

Oliver's neck cracked at how fast he whipped his head in Felicity's direction to see her reaction. Besides the blush on her face, there was no indication she had heard their two other best friends, even as Tommy's loud, crass jokes echoed after them, no doubt turning some partygoer's heads. 

If it had been anyone else he would have already made his move. But this was Felicity so it was one hundred percent different. So, despite the thrumming in his veins (hormones - the dirty things), he put a lock on it and threw away the key until Felicity reciprocated his not - so - platonic feelings. Oliver let her lead him out of the reception hall and up the grandeur stairs until they reached his room. 

It was only when she was standing there silent, that he really drank her in. She was wearing blush one - shoulder dress, the hem falling just above her knees. There was a sparkly sheen adorning the the ribbon tied onto the bow, and a mesh over layer on top of the actual fabric. Her feet were encased in gold, and it looked ethereal against her pale skin and blonde hair. She was absolutely gorgeous. 

The blonde boy cleared his throat nervously. The way the light was casting them made the room look almost - _cozy_, in a way he shouldn't have been thinking about, but he couldn't help himself. He was only a male, after all.

"Sooo.. what are we doing"?

Felicity smiled her pretty smile. "I wanted to say happy birthday. I didn't get a chance to give you your birthday present. So I thought a more private setting would be more fitting".

_Private? _The word echoed around Oliver's head, bouncing off his walls until he was delirious. 

"Happy Birthday, Oliver. I love you" Felicity breathed. She placed a small box in his hand and then leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek, and he felt his face warm. He gripped her hand tightly in thanks, and flicked open the box with his thumb. Inside was a chain, nothing too fancy. It a small silver piece, an anchor attached to one of the chains. 

It was perfect. 

"The anchor represents us. Never wavering, holding, and binding. Always. You're my best friend and I think that no matter how many possessive girlfriends or awkward situations we find ourselves in, we'll always have each other's back. You've always, and will always be a constant in my life, and I know that in the grand scheme of things, ten years isn't a long time, but I think this marks the beginning of a new chapter, you know?" Felicity paused, and took a deep breath, and to him, she looked like she was organizing her thoughts. "We were so young when we met, and we're still so young now. But we've grown... physically.." She poked his lean stomach teasingly, "...And mentally. We've come a long way. You especially, you learned how grammar works". He couldn't help but let out a loud boisterous laugh at that. Because he had. How could he not when his best friend was Felicity Smoak?

"Did I really have another choice, with you"? Oliver asked.

She shook her head, and she smiled brightly. "No... I guess you didn't. But what I'm really trying to say here is that I'm so glad that you're an unwavering, chaotic force in my life."

"Chaotic?!"

"Yeah. You come in and make a mess of everything but... I don't mind. In fact, I welcome it". 

And _that._ That right there, was why Felicity Smoak was his best friend. She didn't look at him and see a kid who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. She knew his personalty and his choices and she never judged him for them. She accepted him, in a way only a true best friend could. She didn't see him as a destructive intrusion, but more as a breeze that was there to shake things up. And for that, he was eternally grateful.

"You're my best friend.." Felicity continued. "But sometimes you're more. Because the term _best friend_ is a term that seems too loose when it comes to our friendship. What you are to me, is indescribable. 

And... that made it even more perfect. He couldn't think of a better meaning to the anchor than that. He rolled up the sleeve of his dress shirt and held his wrist open in a silent question for her to put it on him. Felicity slid the chain on his wrist, and let her manicured fingers run the surface of his arm.

"Thank you", He whispered. Her words meant more than she would ever know. Oliver could feel the tingles running through his body. There was a new tension in the air, as his breaths increased steadily and her blush traveled from her cheeks to her neck. His forefinger and index began to rub together and, - did she feel too? Was it just his imagination? 

No, no, she had to feel it. If there was any indication in the way she swiveled on her heel to place her arms on his chest. He inched forward, and they were so close now. Her pupils had dilated considerably and he licked his lips. 

The blonde genius slowly lifted herself up, the heels not yet bringing herself to Oliver's height. The energy between them was electrifying and she was so very close now. 

He whispered her name, so quietly that it was barely there. And maybe, he moved his head slightly to the side so that _in case_ anything were to happen, they wouldn't end up hitting heads. Her small fingers curled into the fabric of his suit jacket, and their noses were brushing now, an eskimo kiss being shared. He brought his hands to her waist, the chain dangling from his wrist like a beacon of light. And their breaths were practically mixing now, their lower bodies pressed up together. 

And their lips were just a brush away - and that would have been the best birthday present he could have ever dreamed of. And when they were just a second away, the door slammed open with a bang and in stepped Tommy and Laurel, both who instantaneously had their eyes widen as the two friends took a step away from one another. 

"Sorry!" They cried out in unison, quickly stepping back and out the door. Felicity and Oliver avoided looking at one another, the former scrambling for the door.

"Felicity, wait." Oliver pleaded. "You don't have to go. We can talk about this", his voice breaking on the last word. 

She shook her head, though. "There's nothing to talk about. I'm sorry for coming on so strong. I didn't mean to. I hope this doesn't change our friendship". And then she was out the door faster than he could call out for her again.

Because - _coming on too strong_? As if! They had just been so close. 

Oliver let out a sad sigh, and sat down on his bed. He wished she was still there to ring in turning a year older with him. They wouldn't have even had to kiss. He would have been happy to throw on sweats and a hoodie and curl up in bed with her, a mint chip carton tucked under one hand, his best friend tucked under the other. 

But it looks like things had just changed. And maybe not for the better. God, Felicity probably thought that he was an asshole, making moves on her when she clearly didn’t like him the same way. 

\--><--

The next time they saw each other, it was only two days later at school. It was awkward and Tommy and Laurel made sure to keep their distances. They had clearly talked about the almost something before coming to school because they were very particular about what they said. Even Tommy - as crass and as dirty as the worst of them - made sure he didn’t say anything alluding to the situation. Oliver and Felicity had a difficult time meeting the other’s eyes. Because for some reason, they were both being abnormally obtuse and had the same thought; the other clearly only thought of them as a friend.

Which was how, bright and early on Tuesday morning, Oliver found himself waiting besides Felicity’s locker with a pair of fuzzy socks and a flower in hand. He didn’t want things to ever be awkward between them; their friendship had never been like that and it wouldn’t start now. Nor ever. So he was pleasantly happy when instead of avoiding him, a genuine smile had graced her pink lips. 

“For you, my good lady”, He said teasingly, holding his truce gifts out. 

“Thank you, kind sir”. He nearly jumped for joy when she didn’t reject the pink socks with the little brown teddy bears etched in and the pink tulip dangling from his fingers. 

He took a deep breath. He couldn’t screw this up. “I’m sorry, Felicity. I didn’t mean to make you feel like...” And he swore that a flare of disappointment flashed in her eyes, before it was gone just as fast. If it had been anyone else, he probably wouldn’t have caught on but it was Felicity so of course he noticed.

“...Yeah I know, Oliver. It’s okay. You don’t have to explain. I completely understand. You don’t feel that way”. Felicity took a deep breath, her blonde curls bouncing. “I’m sorry. I hope that we’re okay”. 

Oliver smiled at her, although his heart was sinking. Because this just confirmed things. His blonde best friend would never feel the same way. But regardless, he linked his arm through hers and they walked down the halls like the dynamic duo he knew they were as if nothing had happened. 

Nothing at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you guys had a great thanksgiving, I know I did. Anyways I'm back with another chapter and I hope you guys really liked it because Oliver is always difficult for me to write despite the fact that we know the most about him. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget the comments and kudos because they literally melt my heart.  
Happy reading! <3


	12. No Crying in the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please look at the End Notes to see a note concerning a potential chapter interlude about Laurel and Tommy.

—1998—

They’re 17 when they first really get drunk. They had taken sips of things here and there, and they had for sure had gotten tipsy at a few events too many. But it’s really when Donna Smoak pulls some strings and gets them all fake I.D.s that they go all out. Tommy didn’t really have any adult supervision at home so he did what he pleased. Laurel and Oliver -especially Laurel- were more carefully watched. With Quentin being a cop, Laurel was only a breathalyzer away from being discovered. Moira and Robert were constantly watching Oliver’s every move, every slip up - because, becoming the CEO of a Fortune 500 company could only be done if a certain personal image maintained. 

It was decided then that after all the partying commenced, they would crash at Tommy’s house. It was spacious and no one would be around to lecture them.

To be fair though, Felicity hadn’t really been planning to drink so much that she was completely wasted. However, sometimes things don’t always work out. 

—><—

Felicity kept a firm grip on her gold clutch that held her phone, lipgloss, and breath mints as she shrugged her way through the masses of bodies that were strewn about the dance floor. The club’s rectangular venue with it’s hidden crooks and crannies were illuminated with a blend of blue and orange light, casting all the partygoers with either a tannish hue- or just made them completely look like an Avatar. The smell of liquor permeated the air, beer and the distinct aroma of well aged wine. 

The bass thrummed below her and made the floor shake - she could feel the vibrations of the beat pumping her veins and she was careful not to bump into too many people before their drinks sloshed from their unbalanced hands. 

In the ever changing light, Felicity was barely able to make out the silhouettes of who she knew were her best friends. Tommy was…. Flirting with the bartender? Who was a man?

She honestly hadn’t been aware that Tommy was in the realms of being bisexual, because he had mainly taken to only hooking up with women. She wasn’t judging him though. 

Why limit yourself when you could try all the ice cream flavors? 

However, this put a wrench in Laurel’s night, she was sure. Felicity couldn’t help but shake her head. Her two best friends were head over heels for each other and they had no clue. Sometimes she had the greatest urge to smack them both upside the head and tell them to get their shit together. 

Because, how could they not tell? They were just so oblivious. She knew that if Oliver ever liked her that way, she wouldn’t definitely be able to tell. 

But he didn’t. Felicity knew that as more of a fact than an inference these days. Her best friend had made it unusually clear since the passing days of his sixteenth birthday. Ever since their almost - she didn’t really want to call it a kiss - kiss, they had... distanced themselves in some ways. They were still the bestest of friends. Of course they were. They still went out to Big Belly often, and they still went fuzzy sock shopping together. But in a lot of ways, boundaries had been formed. 

She didn’t like it a lot of times. It was weird compared to how things used to be. But she told herself that it was for the better, and that it would help her get over her feelings. The amount of forehead kisses she received were decreasing rapidly. There was no more big spoon - little spoon. And there was no more holding hands. 

It was better this way. No more mixed signals. No more fluttering hearts. No more overstepping lines. 

But no matter how much she repeated it to herself, played it like a record in her head, it didn’t stop the 10 foot tall monster that reared it’s head when she saw Oliver. 

And no, not just Oliver. Oliver and a caramel skin toned freaking model, with long legs and the perfect complexion. Her black hair was glossy and two Dutch braids ran down her head, each tied at the exact same length: like someone had taken a ruler and measured it. 

Said model also managed a perfect middle part, which Felicity was envious of. 

Ms. Perfect was drowning in a candy apple red wrap that was flowing down her legs, slits on the sides that made it look like a tunic. She had shiny black gladiator heels on, and her nails and toes were painted a striking turquoise. 

This was another thing. Ever since that fateful night, Oliver made sure to find random girls for a good time, and parade them around her. 

And okay. 

Message fully received. Easy. He didn’t like her back. 

The way things were looking, both Oliver and Tommy were on the way to being happy tonight so Felicity ordered two tequila shots - courtesy of her fake I.D. - from the bar and handed one to Laurel. They could live without them. 

“Cheers” She said to Laurel, who sent her a sympathetic look. 

“To us!” Laurel shouted before clinking her glass with Felicity’s. And then... 1... 2... 3... and the she tipped her shot glass to her mouth andthe alcohol slid down her throat. The burn of it was nice in the moment, and it settled in her belly like a slow fire. 

Felicity looked back at her two other friends, and a wave of sadness overcame her. Ms. Perfect was untucking the collar of Oliver’s dress shirt and her left hand was running a path down his chest to his belt buckle. And then she was slipping her hand inside under the pants waist - and Felicity couldn’t look anymore. She would be physically ill if she did. Tommy on the other hand was now holding the bartender’s hand, a charming smile adorning his face as he shook his dark waves out of his eyes. 

“Come on, Felicity” Laurel said. “We’re strong, independent women. We don’t need to hang around them tonight”. And on that, they could agree. 

So hand in hand, the two females slipped through the crowd together and onto the dance floor. The heat of the bodies that she had been avoiding when she walked in now pulled her in like a magnet, and she let them. Embraced them, even. Felicity let herself get lost in the music, her hands in the air and her eyes closed. There was a sense of knowing in the air, she could tell where Laurel was from her. But she drowned out everything else, just focused on the thrumming of the bass and the filtering of the lights that made it hard to see. The blonde genius felt a hand slide along her waist and over her arms. It wasn’t anyone she knew, and she welcomed it. A body pulled her flush to their own - and she still hadn’t, wouldn’t open her eyes. The body behind her moved to every beat and she willed herself to follow along. The smell of aftershave and cologne hit her, but it smelt... good. Not overwhelming but more natural, like freshly fallen snow and mint.

Felicity could make out Laurel yelling with enthusiasm, “Yes, girl! Get it!” She felt the man behind her let out a deep chuckle and when he whispered in her ear, a shiver went down her spine. 

“It seems unfair that I don’t know the name of the beauty in dancing with”. 

Cue the blush. 

“My name is Felicity”. She finally opened her eyes and stared into the eyes of her mystery man. His eyes were a honey color, and she was drowning in them. A kind smile graced his face and the light stubble on his jaw told her he was a bit older than her. 

“Nice to meet you, Felicity. My name is Cassian”. Cassian. It was such a foreign name and she couldn’t help but like the way it sounded so different. “Since I’ve occupied so much of your time and energy, I think it would only be fair if you allowed me to buy you a drink”. 

“It’s only fair”, She agreed. Cassian nodded and placed his hand at the small of her back as he guided them from the dance floor and to the bar. As they passed Laurel, the brunette winked and flashed her a thumbs up before she continued dancing. 

Cassian rumbled again. “Looks like your friend approves of me”. 

“That’s Laurel. She’s my best friend. And I’m sorry, for that” Felicity waved her hand awkwardly. 

“It’s alright” He said. They had reached the bar now, and she tried very hard to pull her attention away from what was clearly Oliver and Ms.Perfect making out. The black haired model was sitting on a bar stool with Oliver between her legs, her lips pressed firmly against his, her best friend reciprocating the kiss with equal enthusiasm. 

Deep breaths. 

Tommy caught her eye over the bar and sent her a sad smile, like he knew what was bothering her.Felicity ignored him though. She didn’t want his sympathy.Turning back to Cassian, she smiled widely. “Pick your poison, doll”. 

Felicity’s heart pounded at the term of endearment that fell so loosely from his lip. “I think we should try the -“, A loud giggle interrupted her, and her head swiveled on it’s axis. Ms. Perfect was leaning into Oliver and whispering in his ear and she felt a surge of jealously flash inside her. Oliver was slowly grinning at whatever Ms. Perfect was saying but when he eyes moved upward and caught hers, he only winked in greeting. 

That was until Cassian placed his hand on her shoulder to regain her attention. In her peripheral, Felicity could see Oliver straighten up at the sight of her new -potentially more than friend- friend. 

“Do you know that guy?” Cassian asked. “Because if he made you feel uncomfortable with his winking then I can do something about it”. And with her luck, just as she was about to answer, Oliver was already on her side of the bar and towering behind her. 

“Yeah, she knows me. I’m her best friend, Oliver. Who are you”? He asked with a sneer. Felicity wanted to smack him for that, he didn’t need to act so rude. Ms. Perfect, she noticed was not too far behind, closing in and she could already see the mess of epic proportions this was going to be. 

“Is that true, Felicity? He’s your best friend”? Cassian held no anger in his tone or judgment in his eyes, just simple curiosity. 

“Yes. He’s Oliver Queen. He’s my other best friend. Besides Laurel and Tommy”. 

“Tommy”? 

As if on cue, Tommy popped up and gave his famous smirk. “Am I being paged”? 

“No”, Oliver, Felicity and -surprisingly- Ms. Perfect - who had now reached their small group- said. 

He huffed out because, rude. “Whatever. You guys could be getting yourselves some Tommy Merlyn, but your loss”. With that, he slid into a seat and began flirting with the bartender some more. 

“Interesting character” Cassian said amused. 

“That, he is”. Felicity said. 

Me. Perfect groaned then, her long manicured nails hooking into Oliver’s shirt sleeve. “Ollie! Are you ready to go now”? She complained. 

“Just a minute, babe. I just need to talk to Felicity and -“ He looked at Cassian disapprovingly who only responded with a chuckle, “- I still don’t know your name”. 

“Cassian”, He said, his hand held out for Oliver to shake - which he promptly ignored. 

“Tell me, Cassian. What’s the nature of your relationship with Felicity”? And that nearly made Felicity choke on her own tongue because what the actual hell Oliver Queen? He clearly caught her unsaid subtitles too if his wince when she stomped her heel into his toe was anything to go by. 

“Before we get into my budding friendship with your best friend, I am genuinely curious as to if you really are just best friends”. At their blank looks, he continued on. “I mean, I get the protective urge - I do. I have a younger sister. But the way you’re protecting her is not very brotherly”. 

“Of course it’s not”. Oliver looked at Cassian like he was stupid. “I’m her best friend. I’m not her brother and that makes things completely different”. 

“Ollie”! Ms. Perfect whined. 

“Give me a minute, Taylor” _Ah. That_ was the she-devil's name. He directed her to a bar seat and ordered her a fruity cocktail. “Put it on my tab” He told the bartender. 

“I don’t think that you actually feel best friend feelings for Felicity” Cassian said. “I think - and please, hear me out. I think that you’re Oliver Queen. 17 years old right? Too young to be in this club. And if I’ve heard things correctly, your family is pretty rich. Based on what I’ve seen in the three short minutes that I’ve known you, you like Felicity. A lot. More than you’ve probably admitted to even yourself”. Oliver opened his mouth to contradict Cassian’s bold statement but the older man just held up his finger. “I’m not done. You’re probably used to getting whatever you want no questions asked. In fact, I’m sure the only thing you’ve had to work for is your friendship with Felicity. Tommy Merlyn and Laurel Lance all run in the same Starling City circles. Merlyn? As in Merlyn Global, am I right? Malcolm Merlyn and Robert Queen go way back from what I hear, and it seems that apples don’t fall far from the tree in those aspects. And Laurel Lance. No doubt the daughter of police captain, Quentin Lance. So where does Felicity fit into your circle?” Cassian smiled at them, and there was no malicious intent in his eyes. “I’m not trying to push you, but come on. I’ve known Felicity for all of half an hour and you’re like an open book. You act like an egotistical brat and you parade women around and let them warm your sheets. But at the end of the day, you really only care about your inner circle of friends, your family. Why is that so hard to admit”? 

Felicity was speechless. Cassian’s one sided conversation seemed like it was partially a confrontation and partially a wisp of advice. Oliver wasn’t moving, his jaw was clenched and his hands were fisted. “You’ll figure it out someday, Oliver”. He turned to Felicity now. “Can I have a word with you in private”? She nodded, still unable to speak. 

—><—

“You love him”. It wasn’t a question or an accusation. Just a fact. And yet, Felicty could feel her throat closing up and her heart clawing it’s way up her chest. 

“Yes”, It was hushed, barely a whisper, as if she feared she was to be overheard even through the loud music. She looked up at Cassian, expecting him to be angry at her for agreeing to flirt with him, but there was a content smile on his face. 

“I’m not angry, doll. I could tell in just the way you looked at him".

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to lead you on”. 

“I know. I don’t think that you’re that kind of person. But I enjoyed your company nonetheless. And I would like to continue to enjoy it, even if it’s just as friends”. 

Felicity grinned because _yes_, friends she could definitely do. 

“Friends, for sure”. 

Cassian smiled at her, his eyes soft. “I’ll write my number in your phone. We could get coffee. You can tell me about your Oliver Queen pains if you’d like”. 

Felicity laughed rambunctiously. “I’ll be sure to call you if anything”. She held out her phone and he took it. Cassian typed in his number. 

“And Felicity?”

“Hmm?”

“If you ever decide that Oliver isn’t the guy for you, I would be more than happy to give _what could have been_ a second shot”. 

“Good to know”. Felicity blushed from her roots to her chin. 

“Goodnight, doll”. 

“Goodnight, Cassian”. 

—><—

When she returned to the bar, Tommy was hand in hand with the bartender, and on his way out. His dark hair was tousled like he had been running his hand through it, and the bartender has stripped off his work vest and threw on his jacket. He looked sufficiently pretty. Tommy wiggles his fingers at her as he passed. 

She mouthed ‘_tell me the dirty details later_’, and he merely winked lavishly. 

Oliver and Ms. Perfect were already gone, and one look at Laurel who was sipping a drink at the bar confirmed her suspicions when she shook her head. 

So they _had_ left together. 

Maybe Cassian hadn’t been right about everything after all.

"Oliver left his tab open if it makes you feel any better", Laurel said. 

"It does", Felicity mused as she flagged down the bartender who was starting her shift. So the blonde ordered a drink, and kept them coming. Up until she could barely feel the buzz inside of her. 

She couldn't feel her thumbs either.

"LAUREL"! She half screeched. "I can't find my thumbs!". She held her hand up to her face and - she couldn't see it! Where had it gone? "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CODE NOW"?

Laurel, who was the more sober of the two winced at the volume of her voice. "Your thumbs are in tact, Felicity. They're just hidden. Look", Laurel said as she uncurled her thumb from where it was hidden behind her fisted forefinger.

Felicity let out a high pitched giggle that Laurel grimaced at. "Silly thumbs", She cooed. "They're sneaky aren't they"? The blonde asked, turning to her best friend.

"Very", Laurel agreed, eyeing her best friend nervously. 

"I wonder where Cassian went".

"Cassian left, remember"?

"I KNOOOOOWWW! But he was sooo - ooo pretty! He could have made me feeeel things. Nice things".

Laurel snorted at that because wow - normally awkward and shy Felicity clearly had different interests when she was drunk. 

"Cassian said that you and Oliver had to sort things out", Laurel recalled the drunken story that Felicity had told her only a hour ago.

"Oliver", Felicity pouted. "He left with Ms. Perfect. But she wasn't perfect, y'know, Laurel"?

"I know", She shook her head, patting down the baby hairs on Felicity's head. 

"She was a Ms. Perfect Bitch Face"! Felicity exclaimed, reaching her hand out for her -seventh?- Long Island Iced Tea. 

"Are you sure you want to drink more"? The brunette questioned. 

"Of course, Laurel Lance. Ooh! Like Lancelot. I like it!"

Laurel face palmed before grabbing Felicity's arm. "We need to head to Tommy's. We told our parents we'd be staying the night and we need to sober you up. You're not going to be fun in the morning when your hangover hits you like a train".

"Why would we get hit by the train"? Felicity asked confused.

The brunette sighed exasperatedly. _It was going to be a long night_. 

\--><--

When they entered the sweeping palace that was Tommy's home, the lights were on but the house was silent. Although it was big so it was hard to tell whether or not someone was actually home. However, their questions were answered when Tommy's housemaid (Greta) came into view. 

"Good evening, Ms. Lance, Ms. Smoak. Mister Merlyn is upstairs, he has a - ah, a guest with him". She pasted a smile on her at that. "Mister Queen is in the kitchen eating".

"There's no one with Oliver"? 

"No, he came in alone. He's still eating if you want to join him, ladies".

"Thank you"! Laurel called. 

"Yes, thank youuuuu!" Felicity slurred. With a knowing shake of her head, Greta left them.

Laurel took them through the maze that was the Merlyn Estate. It was almost as properly decored as the Queen Mansion. In fact, the only difference was the lack of familial photos displayed inside the Merlyn house. One or two portraits of came into view, but none that dated after Rebecca Merlyn's death. When they popped into the kitchen, it had a cozy glow from the dimming lights. Oliver sat at the island, his shirt unbuttoned roughly half way and a plate of what looked like lasanga in front of him. 

"Ol'ver"? Felicity shrieked. She ran up to him, startling him, his fork clattering in his place just in time for him to hold his arms out for her. The blonde jumped into him, her face half smooshed into his neck, her hair draped like a curtain around them. "I missed you so much, Ol'ver".

Oliver laughed in disbelief. "Honey, we were at the same club. And you were with hanging out with your new friend, Casper".

"Cassian", Felicity corrected. 

"_Cass - ian_", Oliver repeated. 

"Yupppp, and you know him? He knows you!"

Oliver pulled away from their hug, an irritated expression overtaking his features. "I don't know him. And he doesn't know me, as much as he wants to think he does". Laurel decided that it was her time to make her way... somewhere other than there. She quickly left, knowing that Oliver was probably (most definitely) jealous over Felicity's new friendship with the mysterious and light Cassian. 

Felicity smiled at him dopily, not fully understanding his annoyance. "He sure does", She said, bopping him on the nose. 

"No. He knew who I was and who I'm friends with. Which isn't much of a secret considering who my family is".

"I don't know", Felicity said quietly. "Cassian figured me out pretty quickly, all things considered. He made me admit things that I've never told anyone else".

"Yeah, well Casper can suck it".

"_Cassian_".

"Whatever. And what could you have possibly told Casper that you haven't told Laurel, Tommy, or I?"

Felicity audibly gulped because; bad! _Bad Felicity! Shit!_ "Nothing! I mean, you look pretty tonight, 'Liver". 

_Clearly, drinking should not be a regular thing for her. It made her lips too loose._ She giggled at the innuendo. _So dirty._

Oliver's eyebrows practically launched off his face. "Did you just giggle? I didn't even say anything funny".

"No, no!" She waved him off sloppily. "I'm talking to my head! My brain keeps telling me these things. It told me that my thumbs were missing, but it was lying. Cause they're still here!" She exclaimed, wiggling her thumbs in his line of sight.

"O... kay?" Then, Oliver _really_ looked at her, her flushed cheeks and flying hair and her too excited eyes. "Felicity, are you _drunk_?"

"No, silly! If I were drunk then would I be telling you how much Taylor was a Ms. Perfect Bitch Face"? Oliver felt his eyes widen as she grinned up at him, she clearly had listened to herself. And he did not understand how Taylor with the nice skin and more than adequate assets had been a bitch face.

"Yeah, you sure can keep a secret", He humored her. 

"Yeah! I didn't like her but that's because she had her hands all over 'Liver!" She babbled. Felicity let out another giggle, then lifted her hands up. "Carry me! Take me to my room!"

He forced himself not to think about what _that_ meant. And how was he supposed to say no when she was just being so adorably drunk? "Come on, get on my back", He sighed, crouching down. Felicity jumped on - and really, she was as light as a feather-, and whispered, "I could climb you any day", which made him promptly choke because okay - Freudian slips from Felicity were common but she clearly had no boundaries now. 

But he tried to ignore it as she babbled away in his ear about technology and Dr. Who and... thumbs? No sooner than a blink of an eye, he was dropping her onto the bed, and closing off the light. 

"Wait. Ol'ver. Don't go", He heard her from the dark.

"Yeah"? 

'Why didn't you go home with Ms. Perfect"?

To be honest, Oliver didn't really know. He had fully intended to but then Cassian had speechified him and he just hadn't felt like it anymore. "I don't know", The Queen heir admitted. 

Felicity was silent for a moment, before she said, "Okay. Come on, get in".

"Get in"? 

"Yeah! You're gonna sleep here like the old days".

Old days? No.... they slept together often. Didn't they? Although if he really thought on it, it had been a while. 

"Yeah, yeah. Okay". He shucked off his dress shirt and jeans, leaving him in boxers. He slid into the unoccupied side of the bed and was instantly hit with the homely smell of Felicity. Reaching under the covers for her, he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it. "You're my best friend, no matter what. Okay? I love you".

He waited for her reply, but she was already asleep. 

Until tomorrow then.

\--><--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back again. So as always, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! My original intent for this chapter had been to make all of them drunk but then it wouldn't have really moved the plot forward the way I wanted it to. And then you would have never met Cassian! Who I actually really like. How do you guys like one of my original characters? And in case you guys wanted to know, yes! Cassian will be returning in later chapters.  
Moving onto other things, I know this is mainly an Oliver - Felicity fic but Laurel and Tommy are also pretty much main characters too. So I was wondering if you guys wanted to see maybe an interlude chapter that just sort of take's place in either Tommy or Laurel's point of view concering their relationship, and giving the Olicity train just a little break? Of course, it's entirely up to you guys, and if you don't want it, then that's fine too. Just something to think about. It wouldn't be a whole fic or anything, maybe just a chapter about them in between in the story, instead of a mainstream chapter for the week. So just let me know in the comments if it's something you guys are interested in.  
And finally, as the core four are reaching their twenties, I'm faced with a difficult choice. Should the Queen's Gambit shipwreck happen in this fic? Should I strand Oliver for five years on Lian Yu? I don't know yet, but it's something that I'm contemplating.  
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to comment and leave kudos.  
Happy reading!! :)


	13. The 1999 Modification

\--1999--

Ollie, much to Oliver’s annoyance takes a special liking to Cassian. Not that she had been surprised. Ever since Felicity had met Cassian, they had met up frequently for coffee, or the movies, or just simply hanging out at Felicity’s house. He never broached the topic of her and Oliver’s relationship, or lack thereof unless she brought it up first, and for that she was grateful. He also didn’t try to make any moves on her. He was simply content to be her friend, and she, his. Which was why when Tommy held his barbecues and get togethers, she sometimes invited Cassian because after all - it was open to friends of friends. And since Tommy had taken custody of Ollie, he hadn’t grown much. He was still rather small, and getting more tired as the years passed. Ollie has already exceeded his life length expectations, so it was a miracle. However, he happened to brighten up - even just the slightest when he saw Cassian. Which made Oliver grumble because he felt betrayed that his own namesake could ever like a douche like Cassian. And Cassian was delighted by the tea cup puppy, and they were often inseparable if in the same room. 

He clearly was still not over their first encounter. 

Some congratulated Felicity for finding such a good catch, even after she claimed they weren’t dating. They just gave her subtle winks and head nods and a “_Okay, Felicity. Whatever you say”. _

Donna Smoak was another level of embarrassing. She tended to excessively fawn over Cassian whenever he dropped in, which was often these days. Felicity couldn’t count the number of times she had heard about; Cassian’s hair, Cassian’s face, Cassian’s hard chest, Cassian’s very toned muscles, and Cassian’s very nice behind. It was a little mortifying, especially when Donna was raving while the man in question was still there.

Still, Cassian took it all in stride and just smiled, and kissed her mother’s hand.

Cue the dramatic almost fainting. 

And since they had become such good friends within the year, she took it upon herself to invite him to her high school graduation; to which he went on a tangent about how he would love to come and that he hadn’t meant to hit on an underage student. To which Felicity had pointed out that he had known they were 17, and even said so that night in the club. 

To which Cassian had replied; “I’m still sorry. I only realized after I saw Oliver, and I feel really badly and I hope I didn’t come off as a creeper”. 

And who said that chivalry was dead? She had assured him, though, that if she had thought he was a creeper, she wouldn’t be hanging out with him. He smiled, relieved, and she was surprised because he was usually mellowed out. 

Therefore, she spotted Cassian sitting next to her mother as they waited for the principal to introduce the valedictorian - which was her. 

Felicity thought she looked okay. Starling Highschool’s colors were teal and gold, so her graduation gown was teal. Her cap was decorated in binary code, and it felt sincerely Felicity - ish. Her blonde hair was flowing freely around her shoulders, the ends curled into ringlets and a pretty pink lipstick popped on her lips. She was practically vibrating with nerves and she had her speech paper in her hand, which was unnecessary considering the amount of times she had practiced it in front of her friends and mother. It was reassuring nonetheless, though. And then her name was being called, and she prayed to every deity above that she didn't trip and fall in her heels. 

Miraculously, she made it. When Felicity reached the podium, she took a second to take in her graduating class. They were in alphabetical order for the distribution of diplomas, so Laurel and Tommy were sitting fairly close to one another. Oliver was only two rows behind them, and he was smiling widely as he caught her gaze. 

He was dressed handsomly - she could see a black tie peeking out from underneath his graduation gown. Oliver sent her a thumbs up in reassurance, and she was grateful. It was one thing to practice her speech in front of the mirror, but another to actually present it to her graduating class, their families, and the faculty. She noticed Tommy, though, looking grim. When she scanned the masses of family sitting behind them, she understood why. Malcolm was no where in sight - as per usual. Moira, Robert, and Thea were sitting not too far from Donna and Cassian. Quentin, Sara and Dinah were further down the row, but no one was there for Tommy, which broke her heart tragically. Tommy deserved better than to have his truant of a father not attend one of the biggest milestones of his life. So she internally promised and tried to catch his eye. 

Felicity sent her words to him from across the room. He was her family, no matter what. Someone was there for him. And when he finally looked at her and saw her sad smile, he nodded marginally in understanding.

"Now! Our valedictorian, Miss. Felicity Smoak will now give a speech", The principal said. The crowd clapped, and she took a deep breath. She had this. 

"Good morning, friends, family, faculty, and my fellow graduates. First things, I'd like to thank everyone for coming to see us on such a momentous occasion. We are all truely grateful for your support and kindness towards us. We know it couldn't have been easy. Us teenagers, never are". The crowd let out a light chuckle, and she instantly felt some of the tension in her shoulders leave. "Secondly, to the graduates of 1999, congratulations!" She paused for a moment, as the kids whooped and hollered and cheered. "This was one of the hardest journies we've ever had to make, but we made it didn't we? I didn't know all of you at my time here at Starling, but without question, I am so proud of each and every one of you for accomplishing what you have in order to stand here today. Throughout highshool, we have made it through adversity and challenges, heartbreaks and stress. But I know that along the way, we've made friends, and created bonds that we've never broken". Felicity glanced over Tommy, Laurel, and Oliver who all had beams on their faces at her allusion to them. 

"Graduating highschool is like the end of a chapter. Whats's next? I'm here to tell you right now that you don't have to be a freaking genius. You don't have to be the best athlete. You don't have to be the most talented musician. There's time and we're all still so young. It's the time to mistakes, so make them as much as you can. But learn from them, too. Thomas Carlyle once said; 'Go as far as you can see; when you get there, you'll be able to see further'. You can always push yourself harder, further, stronger. There are no limitations to what each one of us can do. And so, on our last day together, I want to say thank you. Thank you all so much for making my highschool experience the very best that it could have been. We may not see each other again, but I hope that wherever life takes you, you're living your best lives, and that you're happy doing so. I hope that you come to the realizations that the sky is your limit and you can follow your heart's desires. On that note, thank you for listening to what I have to say. And once again, congratulations class of 1999!" 

The roar that followed her off the stage was deafening and the applause made her cheeks redden. She could distinctly hear Oliver yelling her name over the crowd, and her mother's squeals of happiness. Felicity made her way to her seat, only a row behind Oliver. The principal and staff were in motion next, as they lined up with the diplomas. The roll call began and soon enough, they were all up there. Once they had called everyone up, Felicity stood arm in arm with Oliver, Tommy and Laurel flanking them. She could make out Cassian and her mother smiling, and applauding.

"CAN WE GET A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THE CLASS OF 1999?" The roar that thunders after that nearly knocks Felicity back a step but she's too far gone in the moment to care about the way her eardrums are about to burst. She feels the tears of happiness and what's soon to be nostalgia run down her face, until Oliver is there brushing them away with his thumb. And then he's pulling her and Tommy and Laurel into a group hug that feels like coming home after a long day. 

"I love you guys", Laurel sniffles. 

They break from the hug and she's not surprised to see they're all tearing up. It's only Tommy who goes, "It's just allergies". And they all let out half sobs half laughs at his feeble attempt of saving his masculinity, but it's okay. It wouldn't have been Tommy if he hadn't said something. 

Next thing, the black caps are flying in the air and Felicity rushes off stage towards where her mother is standing. Donna is already waiting with ope arms, a bright grin stretching across her face. "I'm so proud of you, baby girl". Felicity laughs in reply. She doesn't know if she can form any words to describe how she feels right now. It's just all so surreal. 

When she pulls away, Cassian is waiting besides her, the smile on his face more pure than anything. "I always knew you were a genius, doll". He's holding his hand out towards her, and she gladly takes it. Her mother is winking and mouthing the word '_doll_' from behind Cassian, and she has to try her hardest not to blush in embarassment. 

"I'm no genius" Felicity says, trying to play it down. But Cassian just gives her a knowing look. 

"Aren't you? Miss. Valedictorian? And you're going to M.I.T. aren't you?"

A slightly giddy feeling rises her, because she had gotten into M.I.T. with a full scholarship, and free paid dorming. She was insanely proud of herself, and she couldn't wait to attend her dream school. There was also the fact that she knew she wasn't going to be split from her best friends. With a stroke of luck. they were all attending school somewhere in Boston. Oliver and Tommy were both attending Harvard, and with Felicity at M.I.T., they were only about a 10 minute drive from one another. Laurel too was attending Harvard but Tommy and Oliver were in seperate buliding purposed for business only. Laurel was in the law program. It was all fairly convenient and because of this, the Queens had agreed to rent out a flat for the four of them to live at while they attended their four year colleges. 

Felicity was excited. Living with her three best friends sounded like a total dream. 

"I am. I'm going to miss you while I'm away, you know. We'll be coming down for the holidays and summer vacation but majority of the time we'll be up in Boston".

"I'll come visit" He said softly. "And who knows? Maybe that now you're bunking with Oliver, things will finally spiral right?" 

Felicity snorted. "As if Oliver would ever feel the same". 

Cassian shrugged as he _oh so calmy_ said, "I don't know. He kind of looks like he wants to break my nose". That had her whipping around so fast that her neck cracked. Oliver's gaze was fixed on the two, his eyebrows furrowed and his fingers clenching at his sides. He straightened up when he saw her looking at him confused. She waved him over and he barely moved before he was besides them, taking what she recognized as a protective stance behind her. 

"Casper", Oliver greeted gruffly. 

"Owen", Cassian said right back, and smirked when Oliver bristled. Felicity laughed at the disgruntled expression on her best friend's face. 

"You're cute".

Oliver's cheeks tinged pink at the unexpected compliment. "You're cute too".

"Good lord, give me strength" Cassian muttered, but they were too lost in their own bubble to really notice. Felicity was fiddling with Oliver's tie that was poking out of his robes as she always had when he couldn't tie it when he was younger. 

"You need to learn how to tie these things, Oliver. What's gonna happen when you get married and your wife doesn't know how to tie one?"

"Then she's not the girl I'm supposed to be with", He stated simply. Her fingers faltered at his admission because; _okay. Was that something? Was she reading too much into that small phrase? _

"Why don't you just put a ring on her"? Cassian groaned 

"Zip it, Casper", Oliver glared. Then he turned back to her, his face transforming into an adorably shy one. "Speaking of rings, though, I did get you a graduation present" He reaches into dress pants and pulls out a blue velvet box. Her heart is hammering loudly and she can practically hear it despite the fact that there are probably over three thousand people here, not including the staff and families. Oliver snaps the box open and cushioned in the middle of the plush pillow is a platinum ring with an engraving of an anchor, not dissimilar to the anchor chain she had given him. A pair. 

"It's beautiful, Oliver. Thank you", She exclaimed, reaching up on her toes to give him a hug. He smelled like pine and mint and cologne. Over Oliver's shoulder, Cassian was winking at her, and god she needed better friends. Oliver's arms banded around her waist as he breathed in her smell, so purely Felicity - with the traces of the four cups of coffee she had already drank and the cinnamon gum he had seen her chewing on before her speech. 

Oliver slipped the ring over her index finger and he couldn't help but be assaulted by visions of something, something similar. Maybe a totally different ring on a totally different finger. Maybe.

\--><--

The summer went by relatively quick. Laurel was interning at CNRI and Tommy was shadowing Malcolm at Merlyn Global, who had finally returned from who the hell knows where. Robert had taken on Felicity as an intern and Oliver began to shadow Robert for the sole purpose of being around Felicity more frequently - something his father clearly knew. They always met up for lunch, whether it was at Big Belly or a small cafe they had found in the town square, or the pizza parlour they had been going to as kids. It always made the work experience more pleasurable for both of them - especially when Robert gave him piles upon piles of paperwork. Felicity always had an extra chair ready for him to crash into, and they sat together and completed their work through sarcastic quips and harmless jokes and unnoticed flirting. 

—>—>

“Felicity, I don’t know why you won’t admit that you have feelings for Cassian”. Felicity sighed for about the hundredth time that day as Oliver insisted that herself and Cassian were more than platonic. 

“It’s not like that, Oliver. If it was then you would have been the first to know”.

“You wouldn’t tell me”, Oliver snorted. “You know how much I like Casper”. 

“You don’t”, Felicity pointed out. 

“Exactly!” Oliver exclaimed while shuffling some papers around. Robert had just sent in progress reports concerning the stock market for Queen Consolidate’s new cutting edge processor. He had to file in the most recent purchases and how high in demand they were - and what improvements could be made. It was exhausting. He would have asked Felicity for help but she was swamped too, and he didn’t want to add to her plate if it wasn’t necessary. 

“I don’t get why you don’t like him. Cassian is perfectly nice and polite and very funny. I feel like in another life you guys could have been frat brothers. Besides, Cassian and I talked that first night in the club about our relationship. We agreed it could never happen”. 

“Why not”? Oliver demanded, curious.He couldn’t help but notice the way her fingers needed to move and fiddle with things, her telltale sign of being nervous. 

“We have other people on our mind”. 

“Oh? Who do you have on your mind”? He leaned a little closer, daring to hope. 

Felicity licked her lips. “I mean not me. Cassian likes someone. I don’t”. 

Oliver leaned back as disappointment filled his chest. “Whatever” The blonde heir grumbled. “He’s still a jerk for hitting on an underage girl”. 

“We only danced!” Felicity protested. “He didn’t hit on me. And he apologized anyways. He’s very gentlemanly”. 

Gentlemanly his ass. Casper had been pulling at his nerve strings every since that night in the club. 

“He wasn’t gentlemanly when he showed me up at the club”. 

“That was a whole year ago. Honey, you have to let that go”, Felicity said amused. “And besides, you’re not a girl. He doesn’t have to act like a gentleman around you”. 

“All these double standards are getting ridiculous”, Oliver grumbled as he wrote in numbers on the paper. 

The blonde genius couldn’t help but snort at that. “Blame that on your ancestors. Specifically the male ones. If they hadn’t tried to be so superior back in the days then maybe women and men would be on equal footing. And besides, women get paid less, you know”. 

“I was talking about double standards in general”, Oliver protested. 

“Well, anyways. As I was saying, Cassian and I are full not together, not even remotely. We’re just friends. Close friends. But nothing more”. 

Just as Oliver was opening his mouth to retort, a loud, “You’re really bruising my ego, doll”. 

Frack. Fracking perfect timing Cassian. 

“You invited him for lunch”? Oliver’s tenor had turned very deep very fast. 

“No, she didn’t. I just thought I’d stop in to see how my favorite I.T. genius is doing”. 

“She’s doing fine”, Oliver answered. 

“I’m doing fine”, Felicity said over Oliver. “But I’d be doing better if a certain Queen would let me talk to my friend in peace”, She emphasizes the word friend. Oliver and Felicity traded half hearted glares. Cassian’s head traveled back and forth between the two best friends, the amused quirk on his lips irritating Oliver immensely. And just because he could - 

-“So Owen, how’s playing CEO going for you”? 

Oliver stood up then, a distressed look on his face. “Felicity! Casper is being mean”. 

“Don’t push, Cassian”, Felicity muttered. 

“Sorry, Owen”. Cassian turned to Felicity then, holding up a bag of Big Belly. “I brought lunch”! 

Felicity shook her head. “I promised Oliver I would eat with him today”. And then Cassian smirked, and it let her know he was up to something. 

“But I brought wine”, He said innocently, although the gleam in his eye said otherwise. 

“What? Is this a date”? Oliver growled. 

“No, it’s not supposed to be. Although, I can just run back to Big Belly and get myself something. Oliver can have my meal. And what do you know”? He feigned surprise. “Oliver likes Big Belly Busters too”!

“I thought you liked the Double Belly”, Felicity said confused. 

“No, no, silly Felicity. I’ve always loved the Busters more”. 

Lies. 

Cassian laughed and wiped his hands down his jeans. “I’ll go back and get something. There’s enough for two. And I’ll leave the wine too”. He pulled all the food out of the bag and set them on Felicity’s desk, as the girl in question blushed and Oliver stared on. 

“I’ll be back soon, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”. And then as fast as he had come, he was gone. 

He was really playing matchmaker. He had brought wine and everything. What a Cupid. 

Oliver cleared his throat nervously. Because sure, eating Big Belly with Felicity was literally an everyday occurrence. He was used to it, and the comfort of greasy burgers and freshly salted fries was a constant in their friendship. However, it was the wine that had him pausing. 

They had drank wine, of course. At Queen Consolidated galas or at restaurants. But it was completely different when it was just the two of them. Just them. With a bottle of wine. The mood seemed almost... more than friendly? 

“So...” Oliver began nervously. 

Felicity smiled back, and she seemed completely at ease. “So can you explain to me why you dislike Cassian so much? He just brought us food and wine”. 

“No, he brought you two food”, Oliver corrected. “It would probably look rude if he had just sat down and ate while I had nothing”. 

The nervous tick his fingers were doing was a dead giveaway though. 

“The truth, Oliver”? The blone gently murmured. 

Oliver sighed and blushed while he scratched his neck. It was embarrassing to admit to his best friend that he was in love with her and didn’t want to lose her to her older prettier friend. And he didn’t want to tell her that, especially if it would end up making things awkward between them. But he could go for half truths. “I just don’t want Cassian to monopolize all your time, you know. You’re my best friend and I would hate for you to find someone to replace me with”. 

“Oh, Oliver”, Felicity breathed. She’s standing up then and moving out of her seat. “No one could ever replace you”, She said, her arms thrown around his neck in whats almost a suffocating hug.“You’re my best friend. The bestest. You’re the only one I’ll ever break my grammar rules for”. 

“Promise”? He mumbled into her neck, her smooth skin a contrast to his slowly growing facial hair. 

“Promise”, She confirmed.

—><—

Felicity and Oliver lay side by side in Oliver’s childhood bed. It was surreal to think that in just a few weeks, Oliver would be living halfway across the world with his three best friends. He wouldn’t see his little sister anymore - who if he was being honest, the only person he was going to really miss besides Raisa. His parents weren’t really around for him to miss, her Raisa was like pseudo mother and Thea... Thea was Thea. He loved her more than anyone. She was growing up so fast. He may not have been the best influence for her but if Speedy wanted anything, he would drop everything for her. He knew that it could be hard growing up in a world where your parents were barely around and paparazzi were around every corner waiting for a picture. Oliver really tried to be that one person who she could rely on, and he knew his sister absolutely adored him. So he would try for the sake of Thea. 

Felicity had already broken in her new “we’re starting college in Boston soon” socks. It was red and had a the grey M.I.T. logo on it, with black polka dots. One hundred percent fuzzy. Sometimes Oliver really thought about how far Felicity, Tommy, Laurel, and himself had come together. They had literally done everything together. Everything. They had grown up together.Gotten drunk together. Even had their first kisses together. And now they were stepping out of their comfort zones and moving away together. He honestly could not have lucked in better in the friends department. 

Besides him, Felicity was asleep, her lower body half sprawled all over and her upper half curled into the crook of his arms. He thinks that he could stay this way forever and be content. She has adorable cupcake shorts on, and a pale pink t - shirt and she looks like a slumbering angel. Her eyelashes were fluttering prettily and her lips were a soft pink. 

Oliver couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and just pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Her face automatically upturned in a smile like she could sense him, and then he did something stupid. 

Something that would change the foundations of their friendship forever. Something that was completely selfish.

Oliver leaned in so close, until his breath was brushing over her cheeks and lightly pressed his lips to hers. Barely a feather glossing through the air. And then he was pulling away, and tucking her in his shoulder blade. 

Not knowing that Felicity had been awake the entire time. 

—><—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First of all, thank you guys so much for getting WHOST to 200 kudos. It means a lot, because I really do put a lot of time into my chapters so I’m incredibly happy that you like it. Second, talk about a cliffhanger right? The next time you’ll see the core four, they’ll be in college. My babies (not really mine though) are growing up so fast. And I listened to your comments. No one wants Oliver on the Gambit (thank god, I didn’t want to have to write that in, it would have made me sad). And surprisingly no one wants the little Tommy-Laurel interlude but that’s okay, I listen to what the people want.   
Oliver kissed Felicity. And not because she had an owie this time! I may not be posting next week because as you know, the holidays are coming up. I’ll be busy. If I can though, you’ll see a chapter up. If not though, I wish all of you a happy holiday :)  
Happy reading :))


	14. The Oliver Queen I Know

—2000—

Felicity groaned for what had to be the millionth time this week as she checked the still empty dispenser of coffee that Tommy had yet to replace. 

So there Felicity was. Checking the coffee dispenser. And then it had happened.

Oliver had walked in, with his perfectly perfect chiseled body like he was a Greek God of perfect teeth and perfect abs and perfect eyes and perfect freaking everything, looking like an Adonis. Which of course - wasn’t new. Oliver slept shirtless when they weren’t sharing a bed, she knew. But it never stopped her jaw from hitting the ground and her mind from flowing into every gutter possible.

“Good morning, beautiful”, Oliver greeted saucily, a towel slung over his well - sculpted shoulder and a water bottle in his hand.

Felicity tamped down on the blush that was threatening to overtake her features. “Good morning, Oliver”. Her fingers were tingling furiously as he leaned over to press a sweet, albeit wet kiss to her forehead.

“No coffee again”? He asked amused, motioning to the dispenser. He knew how much his girl loved her coffee.

“No! Tommy drank the last cup and he didn’t replace it”, Felicity stomped her foot.

Oliver smiled at her antics - she really was adorable. “If we leave in the next twenty minutes, we can stop at the cafe that’s next to your school”. He toweled his hair, and then tried to pat it down as it turned spiky. Felicity was watching him, a sort of glazed look crossing her face. “Felicity”? He snapped his fingers.

“Umm, sorry”, She said distractedly. “Here, let me help”. The blonde stood up on the tippy toes and gently tamed his spikes to a more natural looking style. His hair was very soft and it smelled good - no doubt from the shower he had just taken. And then you know what? Felicity roughed his hair up, undoing all her hard work because why not? Bed head looked good on him either way. As did anything did. 

“Felicity”, Oliver chuckled, grabbing her hands. “What are you doing”? 

“Your hair looks more interesting this way”. 

“How will I get girls if I’m looking like I just rolled out of bed”?

“Please, your hair screams of sex. If anything, it’s a calling to them”. 

“Oh? Is it a calling to you”? Felicity blushed brightly. 

“You’re so full of yourself, Queen”. 

Oliver laughed loudly. “You’re the one whose boosting my ego!” 

Felicity opened her mouth to retort but was startled when Oliver suddenly grabbed her and pulled her behind the swingable door in their kitchen. She looked up at him questioningly but he just shook his head and pointed a silent finger to the door. 

_Listen_ he mouthed. So Felicity opened her ears and was horrified to hear... moaning. And groaning. And expletives. Coming from the lips of Tommy and Laurel. And if she opened the door just a little - she could make out Tommy pushing Laurel against the fridge - half attacking her neck with his lips. 

“Oh my _god_”, Felicity blanched. Oliver poked in his head above hers and his eyes widened dramatically. 

“Remind me to wipe down this kitchen with bleach”, Oliver whispered faintly. 

“I always knew they liked each other but... I never thought they’d get together”. 

“It’s probably the constant close proximity”.

“Clearly. I wonder how we didn’t notice”. 

“It’s probably a really recent -“, Oliver was interrupted by Laurel’s over exuberant; “Right  there ! _Yes, Tommy! Yes!_”

“I think I’m scarred forever”, Felicity whimpered. 

“I’ll never look at Laurel the same. Tommy, we knew was a man whore. But wow! I never thought that Laurel would be so...” He struggled for the right word, “Vocal!”

“You said something about coffee? Because it is way too early for their PDA”. As if on cue, the wall next to the door thudded with impact and Tommy’s deep grunt echoed throughout the rooms. 

“Let’s go. Go now”. Oliver ushered her towards the front door, barely stopping to grab his coat and car keys. His dark blonde hair was still wet but the rush out was worth it when the constant thump against the wall began. 

—><—

The car drive was spent in relative silence, both Oliver and Felicity processing the shocking start to their day. It also had Felicity’s thoughts running through her head at rapid speed. Because the fact that Laurel and Tommy were together now changed the entire dynamic of their friendship - even if the other two weren’t aware that their best friends had walked in on them this morning. Or rather they had walked in on them. Not that they had been doing anything scandalous. But that also reshuffled her inner thoughts. What about that kiss? 

The one that she had slept on? The one she had breathed on? The one that was constantly on replay in her mind. The one that made her tingly from the tip of her head to her very last little toe. It was embarrassing sometimes how often that kiss featured in her fantasies. Which is why when Oliver did innocent things like holding her hand - as he was now doing over the console of his car - or little forehead kissesas greetings, or spooning with her while they cuddled, she tended to look at it through a more analytical lens. Felicity thought of bringing it up everyday just to see what he would say. Maybe Oliver had been right. 

The close proximity between them - especially the considerably close bond between Oliver and Felicity, and Tommy and Laurel made their perspective on one another shift. Not that it had taken living with Oliver for her to realize how she felt. She had always known. 

Felicity remembered in great detail the morning after The Kiss. It very much deemed capital letters. It was practically an event in her life. After The Kiss, Felicity had wanted to explode with questions. However she knew that she couldn’t tell Laurel - or else word would travel to Tommy, and it would get back to Oliver. That had left Cassian as the best advocate for listening to her. However, when she had told him, he had just begun laughing so loud - weirdly loud for his subdued personality. He had been no help whatsoever. 

Things had been hectic as of recently, too. All of them about to end their first year of college was bringing about mountains of homework and finals to prepare for. It meant that long nights were spent in the library, and even longer nights of staying up and studying hard. At least for Laurel and Felicity it was. Oliver and Tommy had toned down a bit on their partying lifestyle, and Oliver more often than not found himself meeting Felicity in the M.I.T. library with a bag of food in hand. 

Their late nights had led to late night conversations - not that they had been lacking in it, but in the dimming lights in secluded corners and the dark arena outside, it all seemed different. In a more intimate way. Sometimes, Felicity could stare at her best friend under the low light and wonder if the next step in their friendship wasn’t as far out of her reach as she had once imagined. 

But then sometimes she had really remind herself that Oliver was literally _the_ Oliver Queen, and that he had a well earned reputation of being a womanizer. She had never seen someone who had legitimately slept their way through so many women (unless you were counting Tommy). And if he really liked her the way she had deluded herself into thinking he did, then would he have paraded so many women around? It clearly made him seem as long term unavailable material. It didn’t make it any less easy to remember when they’d come back after a night out and she could literally hear a foreign woman’s shrieks and moans billowing from Oliver’s rooms. Felicity made sure that she never asked about his one night stands. In the grand scheme of things, Oliver was never with a girl for too long, but it also made her wonder if she wasn’t the right type of girl for him - a thought that had only solidified as the weeks passed. More and more, she began to think that the light press upon her lips were just a momentary thing - or worse, an accident. She never ruled it out completely, though. 

Funny enough, Oliver was famous across campus, despite not even attending M.I.T. He was a frequent visitor, and some of Felicity’s professors knew him by name. They didn’t really take a liking to him. It had been a November day and Felicity had come down with a cold. She had asked him to pick up her notes but being the adorable doofus he was, he had sat at her desk at the very front and claimed he needed to be present for the lecture so he could learn the lesson, just to relay it back to her, even though he hadn't understood a thing. It had been obnoxiously cute of him, but her professors had threatened to call campus security on him if he didn’t leave. Oliver had left, but not without gaining recognition across her college. When Felicity returned the next day, she was bombarded with people asking her for Oliver’s number or email - or on a few not so rare occasions, his freaking autograph. Girls and boys of all ethnicities stopped by her classes (her schedule had been printed out and passed around?) to ask her if Oliver was a single Pringle, which made her annoyed. But she told them the truth. 

That Oliver was currently emotionally occupied and that he had no time for relationship.

_ Lies _

It actually made things worse because people were lining up outside her classes to ask if Oliver needed anything - and by anything, they meant _anything_. When the Queen heir had asked her about her lie, she had made up a complete B.S. story about how she didn’t want him stressing about his fanbase at M.I.T. 

Oliver had only pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek, while some of her fellow classmates sighed in adoration and admiration, and others glared in complete jealousy. It was a little crazy how well known she became just by association to Oliver. 

\--><-- 

The two arrived on campus not too long after stopping to get the currently in season Valentine Day specials, although Valentines Day had been a month ago. The caffeine was like a jolt of energy thrumming through Felicity's veins, and her situational awareness racked up ten notches. As they walked through the sprawling grounds that encompassed the great dome building, the lingering students stopped to wave at her - and drool at Oliver, the latter smirking cockily as some gave him fliratious looks. Snorting, she grabbed the sleeve of his blue henley and dragged him along. "Stop flirting with my classmates", Felicity complained. 

"But Felicity!" Oliver whined, allowing himself to be dragged away. "What if the love of my life is currently attending M.I.T.? How will I ever know if you keep placing restrictions on my love life?"

"If it's love then you will meet her later in life too". 

"I could be shipwrecked off the coast of the North China Sea on some desolate island named... I don't know!"

"Lian Yu? It's Mandarin for purgatory", Felicity suggested. "Which is highly unlikely anyways".

"Exactly. I could be shipwrecked and miss the chance of ever meeting my one true love". 

That kind of made Felicity stop for a second, because what if he had found his one true love? Not to toot her own horn or anything, but he _had_ kissed her. "Maybe you've already met your one true love, and you just don't know it".

_ Real subtle, Smoak. _

" Why? Do you know her and you haven't said anything"? Oliver asked playfully, unclasping her hand from around his wrist so he could lace their fingers together. Felicity smiled, letting their hands swing back and forth between them. 

"I ah, I'm not really -", She breaks off when she sees her two friends, Cooper and Myron waving across the stretch of the field a her, "Hey! Those are my two friends", She points and Oliver follows her fingers, his smile turning into a frown when they catch the two guys at the end of it. "Names"?

"Cooper and Myron".

"Cooper? Cooper as in the Cooper who asked you out?" Oliver questioned, his voice unusually gruff.

"That would be him. But I did turn him down, you know".

"Damn right, you're too good for him. Too pretty too", He catches a strand of he bottle blonde hair around his finger, and tugs at it playfully. 

"You don't even know him!"

"Please", Oliver snorted. "I'm staring at him right now and that floppy hair and half washed flannel is just the mere beginning of him not being in your league. I'm sure I could call Tommy and Casper and they would say the same thing".

"Cassian", Felicity automatically corrected. 

"Yeah, whatever". 

"Well either way, I have to go to my 9:00 class right now, and you need to head to your own school". 

"Are you sure you want me to leave? If you rejected this Connor, and he wants to continue talking to you...", He trailed off looking at her seriously. "I don't know, it seems a little pushy to me, Felicity". 

"Don't be silly, Oliver. I told you. We're all friends. And what is it with you getting my friends' names wrong? First Cassian, and now Cooper".

"I have no idea what you're talking about", Oliver deadpanned, a completely still poker face gracing his features. She studied him for a second, trying to find an inch of mirth in his eyes - but he looked one hundred percent serious.

"Idiot", Felicity couldn't help but mutter while rolling her eyes. "Coop is not pushy", She continued. Oliver stilled when a blush flew over her cheeks. "He says that he's trying to woo me - his words, not mine", She added when he scoffed.

"Sounds like a douche", Oliver grumped, watching as Cooper motioned Felicity to them.

"Hey!", The blonde slapped his chest, while giving Cooper the _one moment_ gesture. "I think that it's admirable he wants to woo me. No one ever has before". Oliver studied her when her lips tilted up in a smile, glancing back at Cooper. "It's nice to be the person being chased after for once".

"If you wanted to be wooed or chased, you could have told me, Smoak. I would gladly fall at your feet anyday", The Queen heir promised, the heated look in his eye making her believe it. The intensity behind his words made her breath catch, and she forced herself to look up into his eyes. Their gazes held for a minute, maybe an hour - perhaps a whole week had passed and they hadn't realized, but the tension that passed between them was too unadulterated to be anything but real.

"The Oliver Queen I know wouldn't be caught lingering on his best friend", Felicity couldn't help but challenge, daring to see what he would do next.

"The Oliver Queen you know would most definitely linger, but never get caught". 

_Woah. Woah_. Holy Gods above, she might need someone to resuscitate her heart. If Oliver Freaking Queen was saying what she thought he was saying, then... she might throw up her half drunk coffee all over the ground from sheer disbelief and joy. His heavy gaze continued to hold hers, blue on blue - and she couldn't look away, even if she wanted to. But... she wanted to take it just a few steps further, ignoring the waves from Cooper and Myron that she could see out of her side eye. 

"The Oliver Queen I know doesn't go for blondes".

"Good thing that Oliver Queen's best friend is naturally a brunette". She had to snort though.

"It's really weird when you talk about yourself in third person". 

Oliver chuckled, but only reached up to grab her other hand, setting her coffee aside. Felicity could feel the eyes of her peers burning holes into their backs. But she continued to ignore it. And this was where... maybe.... she flew off the damn handle. She was barely breathing as she took this leap of faith, her eyes firmly on him, never wavering.

"The Oliver Queen I know... would never kiss his best friend while she may or may not have been sleeping". Felicity inhaled deeply, watching his every muscle. Had she screwed things up? Went too far?

Oliver let go of her hands then, and she nearly started crying when he did. Had she ruined everything? Felicity observed as a panicked look stretched across his face as he paled considerably. His fingers began to do their nervous twitch. "You were awake when I kissed you"? He whispered, his eyes wide.

Felicity nodded, and tensed when his stance changed to defensive. "I was more resting my eyes when that happened and it was so quick and so light that at first, I thought I had imagined it. I still wasn't sure you had done it on purpose till now. I was too nervous to ask you". 

"Oh", Was all he said.

Oh? Oh? Hell no, Oliver better be explaining this to her.

"Do you.. I don't know? Like me or something? Because, well you flirt with me a lot but then again, Tommy does too and that's really just his personality and so I thought that it was just in your nature to flirt with me, but ever since that kiss I haven't been sure. You know, I think that Tommy flirts with everyone, so it's hard to tell when he likes them, although with Laurel it was completely different because the four of us have grown up together and I really just realized that I'm rambling and that you haven't stopped me".

Oliver didn't laugh like she expected him to. Instead, he simply said, "I think I have to puke". And then he was running, running so fast, and she couldn't catch up with him no matter how hard she tried. 

"Oliver! You can't just run from your problems!" Felicity yelled after him, her cheeks burning. How could she have been so stupid? Of course he wanted to puke, the kiss had probably been on accident and here she was, turning it into something that it clearly wasn't. Oliver didn't respond though, and just kept running to the nearest bathroom stop. 

\--><--

Suffice to say, dinner had taken on a new level of awkward. Tommy and Laurel were so obviously pretending that they hadn't skipped school that day to go through a sex marathon, but the glow on their respective faces made Felicity want to either shove them in the nearest closet so they could keep their thick sexual tension away from her, or just to throw her shoe at them so they would stop accidentally rubbing their love life in her loveless face.

_Complete jerks_. 

Oliver had made a point of sitting anywhere but next to her, which was awkward - especially when there was only five seats at their table. And since Laurel and Tommy had taken one side of the table for themselves - where she could slowly see Laurel sliding her palm up Tommy's thigh - there was one lone seat seperating Oliver and Felicity. It was hard to do anything but want to dig a ditch and die in it when she was living in these circumstances. The two lovebirds though, were oblivious to their best friends' turmoil.

Tommy cleared his throat - which made Laurel giggle for a completely uncalled for reason - which made Felicity face palm, and Oliver take a sip of his drink to keep himself busy. "I propose we toast! To friendship -", He glanced around the table appreciatively, "- And to the path that love brings us to. Cheers everybody", He said gleefully, holding up his glass. The three others clinked their glasses with him.

Tommy Merlyn was as subtle as a bull in a china shop. 

"So Ollie, met any new women lately"? Tommy asked. She couldn't help but catch the way he glanced at her when he replied, "No". 

Okay then. Short and simple. Felicity pushed around her chicken casserole in her plate with her fork. 

"And you, Felicity"? Laurel asked.

"No". 

"What about that guy you were telling me about, uh... Cooper, right"? 

"Uh huh. He asked me out", She bopped her head. Oliver stabbed a piece of chicken angrily and shoved it in his mouth. 

"Oh!", Laurel appeared delighted. "What did you say"? 

"I turnt him down. He was smart and all, and not bad looking but I don't think we would work out. We're just so similar sometimes, and I think it would be a boring relationship". Felicity prepared internally for her next line. "And besides, I prefer blondes anyways", She dared a glance at Oliver whose head snapped up visibly at her comment.

"Blondes, huh, Smoaky"? Tommy mused. "I have a few friends I could introduce you to, if you want".

Before she could agree or disagree, Oliver said; "No! No, absolutely not!" He glared at Tommy before sheepishy realizing that the whole table was staring at him in shock. "I mean, I already told Felicity that I wanted to introduce her to someone".

"You did"? Tommy and Felicity asked in unison. 

"I did", He confirmed. "And uh, I think that he would really like her". Oliver peeked up at her hopefully, and it made her understand that he wasn't talking about one of his friends. 

Felicity smiled at him, her heart's rhythm quickening it's pace. "I think that I would really like him too", She said.

\--><--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fantastic readers! I’m back again, and I hope each and every one of you have had a great holiday season. I know I did. Sad to say though, break is about to end and that means that responsibilities are back in full force. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy the next installment of W.H.O.S.T. (acronyms and all that). And in the next chapter they’ll be 19, so I hope you guys like it. And if you have any free time, it would make me immensely happy if you could click that comment button (And the kudos button). Happy reading!! Also, what did you guys think about that crossover? It broke my heart (just a little).


	15. The Romantic Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year 2000, part 2. What? Y’all really thought I’d leave out their first date??

—> 2000, the date <—

Felicity smiled at the waiter in thanks as he led her to a small table in the very middle of small restaurant. The atmosphere was very intimate, with the fairy lights strung up along the ceiling and the low conversation filling the silence. It was all very cozy, and in Felicity’s opinion; very first date - ish. As Oliver came into view, she smoothed down the skirt of her dress - even if subconsciously knew there were no wrinkles. She just needed something to do with her hands, and she didn’t want to be caught fidgeting already. The blonde was wearing a red dress, one that accentuated her shape very nicely, but was also classy. Her hair was tossed into waves, falling mainly on her left side, and her lips were popping with an apple red matte. 

The waiter pulled out her chair for her, and waited for Oliver to finish giving her a hug before pushing her chair back in. “Enjoy your evening, Mr. and Mrs. Queen”, He smiled knowingly. 

Felicity choked. “Oh no!” She stuttered. “We’re not a Mr. and Mrs. Queen. I mean - he is a Mr. Queen, but I’m not a Mrs. Queen”. 

“Not yet”, Oliver added. 

“Right. Not yet”, Felicity repeated. Then she glanced back and forth between the waiter and Oliver who were both giving her amused smirks. And then she tensed up when the weight of Oliver’s implication hit her with full force. “Oliver!” She hissed. 

The waiter placed a bread basket on their table from god knows where and winked at Oliver in a conspiring manner. “I’ll be back shortly to take your drink and dinner order”, and then he was whirling away, barely stopping as he gracefully hauled the dirty dishes from the table next to them up and into the kitchen. 

Felicity took a deep breath and tried to even her heartbeat. She didn’t know why they were nervous. They were past all the formality bullshit that came with first dates. 

“I’m so nervous”, Oliver admitted, as he popped open the top button of his white dress shirt. “I know there’s no reason for us to be, but it all feels so different”. 

“I wouldn’t have been able to say it better myself. I mean, you’ve literally seen me at my worst. Like you saw me during my first period and when I’m disgusting and sick and when I cry and get all snotty - and wow, I really didn’t want to remind you of all _those_ things on our first date,” Felicity laughed uncertainly, unable to stop herself from grabbing the water on the table and taking a huge gulp. 

“I think we’re well past first dates, Felicity”. 

“Tell that to the three Benzos I had on the way here”. 

“I think that being friends first should help us in our relationship, you know?”

Felicity did know. It was logical, really. The fact that they had grown up with each other and had already fought, already kissed, already knew everything about each other and already ran in the same circle of friends made their impending relationship _that_ much easier. The fact of it was that they had already seen every facet of the other, every wall built and every smile faked. 

“I know”, She said. “But still. I’ve just - I mean, I’ve just felt this way for so, so long and-“, She sighed. 

“And”? Oliver prompted gently, reaching across the table to lace their fingers together in an all familiar way - but also so different too. 

Felicity stared at their joint hands for a mere second, watching the way his palm engulfed her smaller one. She hadn’t really had any internal conversations with herself but something that their hands reminded her of was the way that her life could so easily be swallowed up by the fame that was the Queen family. It was one thing to be Oliver’s best friend, but another to be his significant other. She would easily be thrust into the spotlight of corporate world, and with her scholarship at M.I.T. and her contractually finished internship at Queen Consolidated, it would leave the press hounding her for the same question. 

Had she slept her way in? Had she coerced the Queens into paying into M.I.T.? Had Oliver gotten her that internship? 

The fact that she had won every science fair project since she was old enough to count and received exponentially pleasing grades and had graduated as valedictorian would be tossed aside because of the overbearing presence of Oliver’s wealthy lifestyle. It wasn’t that she faulted him for it. Felicity knew how demanding it was to uphold the Queen name, but she didn’t want it devouring and overshadowing every aspect of her life. She loved Oliver and the rest of the Queens without a single doubt, but she was nervous to know how dating Oliver would change how the world viewed her. 

The sad reality of it all was, was that women in this day and age were already treated with unequal status compared to men. It was always the women who appeared as the gold digger, as the slut. Despite her knowing that she was no such thing, she knew that was how she would be viewed. Felicity wanted the world to see her for someone who could make their own living because she had the brains to do so. She had worked too hard, and too long to settle for anything less than that. 

“And, I just don’t want to screw things up. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you”. 

“Felicity, sweetheart. You’re not going to lose me. Not now, or ever. Even if this -“, He gestured between them with his free hand - “doesn’t work out the way we want it to, you’ll never lose me. I’ll always be your best friend”. 

Oliver looked her over, scrutinizing the way her lips were caught between her teeth. “That’s not all though, is it?” 

Felicity half cursed his ability to read her like she was an open book. “I just- I don’t want to be seen as Oliver Queen’s next conquest. I don’t want my achievements to be overshadowed by your fame. Maybe that’s selfish but I-“

“It’s not selfish at all”, Oliver interjected. He tightened his hold on her hand, and she was very aware when he began rubbing his thumb over her smooth skin. “You deserve to be recognized for all the effort you put into your work daily. I would never try to steal that from you”. For a moment, he looked hurt, as if he could never believe that she would think so low of him. 

Sometimes Oliver could be so silly. “I’m not worried about you trying to steal my fame. I know who you are, Oliver, and that’s not something you would do. I just know what being a female in the spotlight means, Oliver. I will be undoubtedly marked as a gold digger”. 

Oliver went silent for a moment because deep down, he knew it was true. No matter how unequivocally intelligent Felicity was, being associated with a Queen man had its downfalls. Oliver had seen firsthand how his mother had been made insignificant by the media. 

Moira Queen was as much as a hard worker at QC as his father - had helped his father’s father build their company from the ground up. And yet, the face of QC was Robert and the name on the side of the building was his father’s - despite it being established by a Dearden - a female. So he was in no place to argue because Felicity was 100 percent correct. 

But he was selfish. There was no way that he could let the possibility of their pending relationship go - especially now that they were finally on the same page after so many years and years and _years_ of pining. It seemed like almost a cruel twist of the knife to drag them apart now, when the hope that had been filling his chest like a bird spreading its wings had been thrumming so erratically that he felt like he might just implode on himself. 

“So... what if we... date discreetly”? He watched her expression carefully, but her face gave nothing away. She was still contemplating when their waiter came back, a notepad in hand. 

“Are you two ready to order your drinks”? 

“I’ll have a coke”, Felicity said. A bright flush ran through her cheeks and she smiled self consciously. “The Benzos”, She said in explanation. 

“Ah”, Oliver smiled. “I’ll have a ginger ale. We are nineteen after all. Can’t encourage underage drinking”, He half smirked. Felicity snorted - and the waiter caught it if the twinkle in his eye was any indication. “Wouldn’t you agree, mister?” Oliver looked up at the waiter in question. 

“I don’t know, Mr. Queen. Something tells me that you’ve had your fair share of drinks”. 

Oliver only smiled mischievously in return, his silence confirming everything. “Are you ready for me to take your appetizer and dinner order”? Felicity ordered a salad (she was trying to faux pass for being healthy after all) and Oliver ordered a soup. For her main course, she requested lasagna, one that she and Oliver decided to share. Their waiter was off with a flourish, a little pep in his step. 

Oliver glanced back at her, and placed his napkin on his lap delicately. “That was a very deep seated conversation huh?” 

“All before we even got our drinks”, The blonde couldn’t help but agree. “Maybe we should discuss things at the end of our night”. Oliver nodded - and she knew that he was trying to maintain a level head as so not to pressure her into her choice. But just as he could read her, she could read him and that telltale twitch of his fingers was the spot on giveaway of his inner turmoil. She appreciated his efforts though.

In efforts to put their worries aside, they wined (not really) and dined. It was an experience that Felicity had underwent many times, but now that the purpose of the night had changed from _hanging out_ to _first date_, it seemed a bit more surreal. They still talked and laughed and joked as they normally would, but the searing looks that Oliver would occasionally shoot in her direction made her more aware of what tonight signified. 

It was a new beginning. 

It really showcased a brand new chapter of her life - _their_ lives. The fact that they were in college now, and that they lived together and were finally mature enough to be able to talk about what they truly felt symbolized such a big step that they had been able to take - and take together at that. 

In a way, Felicity felt that she was putting herself out there in ways that she hadn’t in a long time. Besides the fact that Oliver did have more dating experience than her, this was the first time that Felicity was trusting a man - a partner - since her father, to be more than just a friend.

Felicity had always been iffy on dating. It wasn’t that she hadn’t found guys attractive or their personalities endearing, but the thought of being left behind once more just like her father had left her and her mother had really emotionally scarred her. It made it extremely challenging for her to be able to put her faith and trust in another man who would be able to care and support her. 

Not to say that she didn’t believe in female independence. It was the 21st century, and no women needed a man, thank you very much. The idea that a female relied on a man to bring in the money while they played a humble housewife was utterly archaic and obsolete. Women were highly capable individuals who were able to hold jobs. The fact that women were the gender that had been naturally chosen to nurture children in their bodies for nine months said it all. Clearly, having a double X chromosome in your genetic makeup meant that you were built for more than just fracking sewing and cooking. 

However, the concept of love was an all around guide, and it was something that people hoped to find in their lifetime, Felicity included. And she genuinely believed that Oliver could be the one if they played their cards right. So it really made her feel vulnerable in a way, to be putting herself out there for Oliver.

—><—

It wasn’t until much later that night when they were under the covers of Felicity’s sheets that they finally had the talk that they had put off. Oliver lay besides her in gray sweats and sans shirt, a familiar pair of of blue fuzzy socks covering his feet. She was wearing black sleeping shorts that were decorated with blue Tardises and a her M.I.T. pullover hoodie. Their feet were tangled together all so domestically and it gave Felicity a warm feeling deep in her chest. There had been a constant swarm of butterflies wreaking havoc in her for a while but she felt euphoric with today’s events. It seemed a little strange that the only thing making them nervous earlier had been... well.. _them_. 

The only thing that had changed was their atmosphere and clothes. But now that they were at home, it was more relaxed. Well, until now. 

“Felicity? It’s the end of the night, you know. I don’t mean to push you, but...” Oliver trailed off, waiting for her to pick it up. He threw his leg over hers, effectively trapping her besides them. He was like a furnace - she didn’t believe how hot he was sometimes (innuendo definitely intended). 

Felicity sucked in a breath and caught his eyes - blue on blue. “Dating discreetly, huh”? 

“It wouldn’t be forever”, He was quick to assure her. “And I wouldn’t want it to be forever. I would be proud to have you as my girl. You’re way out of my league”. 

“Says Oliver freaking Queen”, Felicity smiled widely, trailing her fingertips over his smooth chest. He was well defined but his skin was soft and he was just a walking dream. 

“I’m not so great”, Oliver said bashfully, hiding his face in her shoulder. “People have only really liked me for my sexual skills or my money. No one really knows me”. Felicity shivered when his breath fanned over her neck, and chose to removed her hand from his chest and put it through his hair. Lightly stroking through his cropped strands, she softly encouraged him. 

“Those people are idiots for not knowing the real Oliver Queen. You’re literally the most attentive and charming and intelligent person I’ve ever known. You’re smart, sometimes you just refuse to apply yourself. But I’ve been your best friend since I was seven, and I have never known another person who would help someone just because they scraped their leg while flying off the swing. And that’s one of the things that I happen to adore about you”. She could feel Oliver’s smile stretch across his lips. 

“I remember that day so well. You were wearing yellow Converse to match your yellow dress. You were by far the most stunning person to ever meet my eye. And you were so brave when you jumped off that swing. It takes a lot of guts, you know”. 

“You told me as much”. 

“Well, it wouldn’t be forever. We would stop being discreet when things settled and you got a job. That way, no one could accuse you for being a gold digger”. 

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s cute, babe, but I’m nineteen. How much longer is that gonna take?”

Oliver’s lips ticked up at the sound of her laughter. Her laugh was like bells chiming in the song - it was so beautiful and he’d never tire of hearing it. And just because - his hands darted out from under the covers and attacked her mercilessly, tickling her ticklish spots - ones that he had memorized from a young age. Felicity’s laughter echoed brightly throughout the walls as she squirmed restlessly from beneath him. 

“St - stop! Stop!”, She wheezed out trying to bat his hands sway. “_Oliver_!”, She screeched when he pulled his head from her neck to blow a raspberry into her stomach. “You’re so gross”, Felicity complained without really meaning it. 

Oliver, who had shifted considerably down the bed, rested his chin on her stomach. “Hi”, The blonde flirted playfully. 

Felicity sighed and carded her gold nails through his hair. “You’re lucky you’re so cute”. 

“No. I’m lucky I have you”. 

_So corny. _

_And adorable. _

_He could really turn her to mush sometimes. _

“So we’re not going to date discreetly then”? Oliver couldn’t help but ask. 

“I mean, I’m not going to hide it. If I kiss you in public, then I kiss you in public. But I’m also not going to be calling the paparazzi to let them know”. 

“Oh? So there will be kissing, huh? Wanna give me a sneak peek?”

Felicity rolled her eyes at him. “That would be what you would focus on”. 

Oliver motioned impatiently and puckered his lips up like a fish. Felicity giggled. He was so childish but he was adorable. 

So she indulged him, and flopped on her belly so that they were face to face again. The genius met him halfway, and pressed her lips gently to his - as all after first date kisses should be. They stalled for a moment, and she could clearly feel his hesitance to deepen the kiss. 

Oliver’s lips were like pillows underneath hers, and they were so smooth. Felicity’s tongue shot out tentatively and lightly traced his bottom lip, to which Oliver groaned before pulling himself up so he could frame her face in his hands. His huge hands embraced her face as he let out his own tongue gently prod her lips - a silent request for permission to explore. Slowly, Felicity parted her lips for him, and he gently sucked her lip before releasing it with a pop. His tongue was pursuing the roof of her mouth, and he tasted so good. His flavor was like the mint of his toothpaste combined with something completely fresh and totally Oliver. Sighing deeply into his mouth, she broke her lips away from his and looked at him, only to find his eyes closed as he breathed heavily. 

And just because she was allowed to do this sort of thing, she leaned in again and bit his lips before soothing it over with her tongue and then pulled away again. His eyes shot open at her brazen move, and his pupils were dilated and smoldering. Oliver’s lips were red and swollen and the deepest sense of satisfaction washed over her, and she purred internally. 

“Some first date, huh?” Oliver asked. 

“Some first date”, Felicity agreed. Oliver pulled her upright again and laid them both back on the pillows, as he spooned her from behind and kissed the top of her head. As Felicity drifted away, her dreams of shirtless Oliver and kissing (and Benzos??) lulled away her fears, and she fell asleep with a serene smile on her face. 

Some first date, indeed. 

—><—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back again with chapter 15 of WHOST, and honestly I read all the comments you guys post and I’m incredibly moved by how much you guys appreciate this story.   
And so, your favorite couple is finally dating whoop. Even though I feel like it’s going to be a while before I’m finished with this fic, I still have ideas for one shots and short multi chapter fics but I don’t really have anytime to put those thoughts down. I have midterms soon but don’t worry, I’ll probably end up pre writing the chapters and posting them the day of. I hope you guys liked this chapter - I tried to make it so that all their potential worries were out in the air. Please don’t forget to comment and press that kudos button.   
Happy reading :)


	16. No Place to Be But Home For the Holidays

—> 2001 <—

The second that Oliver, Felicity, Laurel, and Tommy had stepped off the private jet that Robert had sent over to get them, Oliver found himself with an armful of bright and abnormally energetic little sister. Thea is eleven now, and it’s totally uncanny how much she’d grown up in the past decade. She was taller now - still lanky, but thin. She had that perfect posture that all Queens had automatically learnt from birth, and her wispy brown hair was up in a bun. The only thing that hadn’t changed was the same sparkle in her green eyes when she saw him, the total adoration for her brother so obvious and admirable that Oliver sometimes wondered how he had gotten so lucky in the sister department. 

“OLLIE - BEAR”, Thea hollered in delight - barely allowing her brother to drop his bags on the floor before she was springing three feet off the ground to jump into a hug. The force of her hug knocked him back a step but he kept his balance and wrapped his arms around her just as tightly. He had really missed Thea, and sometimes it made it hard to be so far from her. 

“Speedy, I’ve missed you”, He said with a smile. Thea clung to him like a koala, her arms looped around his neck.

“I’ve missed you too, Ollie. It’s been so boring without you guys around, and Mom and Dad are never home. And I love Raisa but it’s not the same”. Oliver’s smile faded a little as he set her back on her feet, and ruffled her hair playfully. 

“Don’t worry, Speedy. I’ll talk to them. And I’m here now, and Felicity and Tommy and Laurel too. We’ll spend time with you”.

“Promise?” Thea’s eyes went wide and he just couldn’t say no to her - not that he had any intention of doing so.

“Promise”, Oliver winked back. He straightened up and hauled up his bags again, turning around only for a moment to wait for his friends.

And girlfriend, he couldn’t help but think internally, a wide grin threatening to split open. 

Things with Felicity were going exceptionally well. Their relationship was blossoming beautifully and things were just great. They were so open with each other now (not that they hadn’t been before), and could spend hours laying in bed together while the television blared in the background with a rerun of Doctor Who and just talk all night. They would talk about anything and everything.

From books to music and TV, and family and friends to school, and just silly things in general. He fondly remembered the night that they had had a half - assed argument about whether or not toilet paper rolls went over or under (it was definitely under). 

Felicity hopped out of the plane, her body practically thrumming with caffeine from her overdose on coffee. As soon as she saw Thea, her eyes lit up in a way only a big sister’s could.

“Thea! How’s my little cupcake doing today?” She asked, bopping the young girl’s nose with a pale pink fingernail. Oliver watched as Thea giggled and hugged Felicity in reply, a soft smile playing at his lips. He absolutely loved the fact that his sister and girlfriend already knew each other. He knew that Felicity would do anything for Thea, and the idea that they might all be family one day was an especially appealing one. Tommy and Laurel appeared next, the former smiling brightly at the his pseudo sister. Secretly, Oliver thought that Thea had a mini crush on Tommy and it was evident by the way her cheeks blushed as he spun her around playfully. Raisa made herself known, and as they all greeted her in kindness, he couldn’t help but be glad to be home.

—><—

“I’ll get off of you if you agree that we’ll take Thea ice skating sometime before we go back to Boston”, Felicity smiled widely down at Oliver whose hips she was straddling, his calloused palms holding her by the hips as his blue eyes shone with affection.

“Why would I want you to get off of me?”, Oliver teased, lightly bucking his hips upwards so their cores would brush. Felicity let out a light gasp, a flush filling her cheeks as she shot him with a glare. 

“That’s a foul play, Oliver. Totally unfair”.

“I think the term you’re looking for is bullpen”, Oliver said playfully, his hand moving from her waist to stroke calmly down her arms.

“Oliver Queen, are you really resorting to baseball sex slang?” She leaned down to kiss him, and smiled against his lips. “I never knew you to be desperate, but I guess when you’re with a Goddess like myself, things change”, Felicity said cockily, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

“Please”, He snorted. “It was definitely a home run last night. And I didn’t hear your ethereal self complaining then”.

Felicity’s lips brushed delicately over his hear, moving her hips right over his in a very intentional maneuver. “A home run would imply that it was just one time. And if my memory serves me right -“, He shivered as her tongue ran over the shell of his ear -“Last night was definitely a grand slam, wouldn’t you agree?” Oliver nodded vigorously as he tried pushing his body upward more to increase friction. 

“Felicity”, He half moaned as he rolled them over - his lips attacking hers with fervor. Oliver could only hope his walls were sound proof - or else they’d be keeping everyone awake that night.

—><—

It was Christmas Eve and Oliver was assisting Tommy in some last minute Christmas (and Hanukkah in Felicity’s case) shopping. He was panicking because he couldn’t find the perfect present for Laurel - and every time Oliver asked him why it was so important, Tommy clammed up much to the blonde’s amusement. It was fun watching your best friend scurry around the truth while attempting to play it cool - not knowing that he was aware of everything. After that morning in their apartment, Oliver and Felicity had watched as Tommy and Laurel slowly moved out of the honeymoon phase. However, as far as the two best friends were concerned, Tommy and Laurel were still very much dating - although they had chosen not to tell anyone about their relationship. Oliver in particular wasn’t judging because he was doing the exact same thing. He and Felicity weren’t hiding their relationship per say, but they made efforts to act like they weren’t together in public. No one had ever asked - and they had been so good at maintaining their cover that not even Tommy and Laurel suspected anything. Not even when they came home in the middle of the night, the following morning, tired eyes but swollen lips present. He figures it might be because they’re caught up in their own little bubble. It was nice though, to have this solitaire year dating Felicity without anyone knowing. There were no parents hounding him about when he was going to pick out a ring from the vault, or no best friends telling them things like; “Put a sock on the door”, or little sisters to embarrass him thoroughly. 

“Explain to me again why you’re so upset that you can’t find this particular ring. Just pick another one”, Oliver suggested, his arms crossed as he tried -and failed- to keep his smirk at bay. Tommy’s jet black hair was stuck up oddly, no doubt so disheveled from his constant running his hands through it. 

“I can’t explain it, Ollie. I just need this one”. Tommy tried desperately. 

“What about that one?” Oliver twirled a platinum banded ring with a tear drop shaped tanzanite gem stuck in the middle. The navy and violet hues made the rock sparkle wickedly in the light - and Oliver was no expert but it looks beautiful. “This looks similar enough to what you were going for”. Tommy had been looking at platinum banded ring with an amethyst stone to decorate it. 

“I know, but it’s not the same. It’s really particular you know”.

Oliver nodded in understanding, and just to push his best friend’s buttons he smiled. “Why are you so worried anyways? You know Laurel will love whatever you give her”. 

Tommy blew out a breath and laughed nervously, his eyes darting back and forth between the rings and Oliver. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Oliver internally fist pumped - it hadn’t taken much pushing, then. “Anything”, He reassured. 

“Laurel and I have been dating. For a little more than a year. And I know, I know that you and Lis are our best friends but we just weren’t ready to say anything. And I’m really sorry. I trust you and Fe -“, Tommy stopped abruptly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. “You’re unusually quiet”. Tommy gave him a once over and noted his posture, and one of his dark eyes brows arched up. “You already knew. How?”

Oliver shrugged, a smile threatening to take over. “Felicity and I were about to leave for class one morning, and we had been talking. You and Laurel didn’t notice us, but you were preoccupied”.

“Preoccupied?” Tommy echoed, looking at his best friend for clarification.

“You were having sex”, Oliver rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “We didn’t want to interrupt you. And we were.. are- ”, He corrected, “- we _are_ scarred, so we high tailed it out of there once the moaning started”.

“You never said anything. Neither did Felicity”. 

“We figured that you guys would tell us when you were ready”. Tommy looked a little misty eyed then, and Oliver fought the urge to run. He really didn’t do well with feelings sometimes. “I had to disinfect the whole kitchen later”, Oliver added to diffuse the tension. Tommy barked out a laugh, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth. 

“As if I don’t feel like spraying Lysol all over your room whenever I go in. You’ve had as much women in there as I have in my own room, maybe even more”. Oliver laughed loudly, and not because what Tommy was saying was true - although it was. It was just so weird to think about being emotionally or physically intimate with anyone other than Felicity. He had never thought about cheating on her - he had no desire to do so. He was perfectly content - and so, so happy with her. He was delirious on her smile and high on the smell of her sunshine golden locks of hair. The idea that Oliver would ever try so hard with anyone else was downright preposterous. 

“Yeah, I don’t know, man. I don’t think that bringing home a new girl every night is something I want. Don’t get me wrong, I still love the club scene and the booze but - I don’t know”.

“Oliver Jonas Queen”, Tommy feigned sniffling. “My little boy is all grown up”, He pinched Oliver’s cheek, and the blonde huffed and pulled from his best friend’s grasp.

“Some could say the same about you, Merlyn”. Tommy smiled at him - and for once in his life, Oliver could say that it was real and not drug or booze induced. He was glad, if anyone deserved happiness, it was Tommy. “Yeah, I guess I have”. Tommy then pushed his shoulder playfully. “Come on, help me find this ring!”

—><—

Cassian observed the bottle blonde sitting across from him in his cozy two bedroom flat. She was radiant today, and her smile was more relaxed, her eyes wide and bright. “You look different”, He said.

“Do I?” Felicity asked, taking a moment to look herself over. She twirled her blonde hair around her fingers. “I mean, my hair is shorter now so -“

“It’s not your physical appearance”, Cassian interrupted. “You look… happier. It suits you”. Felicity flushed, a small smile gracing her lips like she knew something he didn’t. “What’s changed?”

“Nothing, really. I’m the same old Felicity. Still going to M.I.T.”

Her fingers were twitching though, and Felicity was an open book if you spoke her language. “Come on. You can’t lie to me, doll”. He swept his curly brown hair out of his eyes, and kept a blank look on his face, the way that he always had. “Something is clearly different”. Felicity didn’t respond, only chewed her bottom lip hesitantly. “I don’t know if I should say”, The blonde admitted. Her cheeks that were already tinged pink and they only traveled down to her neck. And that’s when it hit him.

“You’re dating Queen”, Cassian sat back with a satisfied smile, his legs crossed properly and a positive twinkle in his eye. “That’s why you’re so doe eyed and star crossed. You and Queen finally got your shit together. And let me guess, you’re the one who had to confront him”. Felicity’s silence only spurred him on. “Am I still allowed to call you _doll_? Or will Queen break my fingers?”

“Would you actually stop if he told you to?” Felicity finally asked. Cassian let out a small chuckle. “I don’t let anyone tell me what to do, doll, especially billionaire boys with an ego bigger than your IQ”. Felicity sighed sadly, knowing why Cassian thought that Oliver had a big ego.

“He’s not a stuck up rich boy. I know that he can seem really cocky and arrogant sometimes, but it’s always a facade. It’s a part of growing up rich. When you’re so influential and powerful, you have to cover up how you really feel. Imagine how the tabloids would run wild if Oliver was anything but his rich bitch self”.

“Regardless of Oliver’s facades and masks-“, Cassian continued uncertainly, “I’m really happy for you two. I know that it took a long time for you get where you wanted to be, but it was worth it, wasn’t it?”

“It was”, Felicity agreed. Reaching across the stretch of the chairs, she pulled Cassian into a hug. His smell of snow and mint (like Christmas) lingered on the collar of his shirt.  
“Don’t tell Oliver, but I’ve missed you”, Felicity mumbled. Cassian let out a chuckle, and rubbed her back soothingly. 

“Your secret is safe with me, doll. Both of them”.

—><—

Christmas night felt like a warm hug after a long day at work. Oliver had sorely missed sitting at the Queen dinner table with his best friends and his and their family. Tonight was no different (except for the fact that Casper was there), and he sat with Felicity, their arms linked under the table cloth. Casper sat across from Felicity, and he was shooting Oliver half smirks that were slowly raising his blood pressure. Thea was on his other side, and Tommy and Laurel sat on the opposite side, Quentin flanking Laurel. Sara sat next to Thea, and Moira and Robert took up the heads. 

"Can we open presents now?", Thea all but squealed the second Raisa had taken away the last of their plates. Moira nodded and gestured to the 20 foot tree that adorned their living room, a wide selection of presents piling up underneath the well decorated branches. Thea half jumped over the couch and plopped in front of the tree, and then turnt back to glare at Tommy and Felicity when they snorted in unison. Then her penetrating gaze shot past them and honed in on Cassian - Cassian who, Oliver knew had become Thea's latest infatuation. The small Queen was positively enraptured with the older man, the blood rushing to her face whenever she saw him. Oliver understood that as his sister grew up, she would date and get married. He didn't like it - he didn't have to, he was her brother after all. And of course, if dating could be avoided, he would push for it. However, out of everyone for his sister to have a small crush on - it would be Casper. Casper who clearly knew this as his sister's shrill voice rang out making him wince. "Cassian, will you sit next to me?", Her big green doe eyes sparkled as she smiled sweetly up at him. 

"Of course, little Queen", Cassian strode over and ruffled Thea's hair, making the young girl glow. He sat down besides her, criss cross apple sauce.

Oliver sighed in resignation as Felicity looped her arm through his and walked him over to the plush couch in front of the tree. "I think it's cute that Thea has a crush on Cassian. And he's someone that you would want your daughter to date - god know's my mother was pushing me to get hitched with him", Felicity mumbled the last part.

Oliver's head swiveled to look at her so fast that he heard something crack. "_What_?" Oliver near shouted in disbelief. "Your mom wants someone whose not... _me_? To be her son in law?"

"Don't worry, babe. My mother wants me to date anyone who looks like a Greek God and has a pulse", She said placatingly, patting his arm as they watched Thea shake a present by Cassian's ear.

"You think that Casper looks like a Greek god?" Oliver asked, searching her eyes.

Felicity was silent for a moment, before she offered a too amused smile. "I think that _you_ look like a Greek god, and that's all that matters". 

"That's not answering my question". 

"Think of it this way. You're like the Hephaestus to my Aphrodite".

"Didn't Aphrodite also end up with Ares or something?" Felicity wrinkled her nose at him, and sat down on the arm of the couch. "Technicalities, Oliver. If it makes you feel better we can be Zeus and Hera".

"Yeah but Zeus was very... overzealous with infidelity", Oliver winced. "That's not us either".

"Well damn, Oliver. You don't have to be so picky", Felicity threw her hands up. "We can be Persephone and Hades. Unproblematic and killing it at life". She chuckled at herself then, with a simple shake of her head, "Puns, am I right?"

Oliver smiled at her because - Felicity was the literal definition of adorable. "I really think that Persephone and Hades would be an illegitimate version of Stockholm Syndrome, you know. The Gods need to get their shit together". 

"Ollie! Come on, we gotta open presents", Thea said, tugging at his and Felicity's hands. Her vibe was just so infectious that Oliver couldn't help but smile, even as Casper's unruly brown hair came into view, his eyes flashing with challenge. "For you", the pre - teen thrust a white and gold wrapped present with a big red bow on top in his arms, looking up at him expectantly. Oliver peeled off the wrapper and his eyes lit up when he saw the brand on the small box. 

"You remembered?"

"Of course, silly. I always ask you what you want months in advance so you don't know what I'm getting you". Thea had bought him a pair of cuff links, a set he had an eye on for a while now, they had onyx centers with a gold colored outer band.

"Thanks, Speedy", Oliver pressed a smacking kiss on his sister's forehead and smiled when she wrinkled her nose. 

"That was such a wet kiss, Ollie", Thea complained, wiping her forehead in distaste. Oliver bent down to pull a small box from the pile. Thea ripped through it like a tasmanian devil, and was instantly squealing when she caught sight of the charm bracelet with the little crown charm hanging off the silver chain. "Put it on me?" She held out her wrist, and Oliver clasped on the interlocking pieces. "Thank you, Ollie", She lifted up on her toes to give him a warm hug.

And then Cassian was by his side, pushing him away from Thea and to the other side of the room.

"Watch it, Casper", Oliver growled, pulling his arm away from the older man.

"Relax, Queen", Cassian rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that Felicity told me that you two are dating now. I'm happy for you guys, really", He said, noticing Oliver's skeptical look. "She's so exuberant these days, and it's so nice to see. Whenever she talks about you she just turns into a light show".

"And?"

"_And,_ I just don't want her to get hurt. Felicity is one of my closest friends and the only reason I tolerate you is because I respect Felicity, and by extension, you. I will tell you this, Queen, and I'm only going to say it once. If you break Felicity's heart, I will break your face and every other breakable part of your body". Cassian tipped his head toward Oliver and smirked. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal", Oliver gritted out, his hands clenching at his sides. The threat was out in the open, and he wasn't beating around any bushes.

Cassian patronizingly patted his shoulder and shot Oliver a, "Have a good holiday", as he made his way back to the group gathering by the tree.

\--><--

Later that night, Oliver and Felicity were curled up in bed, the latter fast asleep. But Oliver couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what Cassian had said. Did he really think that Oliver was going to leave Felicity? Felicity who was the best thing that could have ever happened to him. And that night in bed, he silently vowed that he was going to make Cassian's promise unused and unneeded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I'm very late with this chapter. However, I was preoccupied at home because one of my family members has just passed away and we've been busy planning the funeral and things are just kind of in the wind right now. Don't fear though, I will be posting chapter 17 this weekend. I hope you guys liked this chapter (sorry if it wasn't up to par, this week has been a little tough). If you did, don't forget to leave kudos and comments.  
And don't worry, Cassian is not evil or anything - but you gotta make sure that Oliver knows where he stands.   
Happy reading!


	17. the John Diggle Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Diggle is so done with our favorite couple. Hope y’all enjoy this. It’s different from the mainstream chapters.

—2002—

Moira Queen had hired John Diggle as Oliver Queen’s personal bodyguard not too long after the holiday season of 2001. His charge and his three best friends had been about to leave for Boston when he had intercepted them at the hanger per Moira’s request, and boarded with them. He had told Oliver that he was to protect him, and that he would follow him wherever he went. Of course, the stubborn rich kid had vehemently protested against this, claiming he hadn’t wanted a shadow to be on his every breath intake, but Oliver wasn’t paying Diggle after all.

Queen’s best friends were okay enough. Truly, Tommy Merlyn was a character in himself - charismatic in a disarming way, very humorous that complimented his hobby of being mischievous, and the slight undercurrent of being sad - no doubt from the abandonment of his father. Laurel Lance was bright and studious, very serious but absolutely loved her friends and family - a testament that was proved everyday. It was something Diggle could see by the way she acted around Tommy. While the brunette might have been invested in her studies - Diggle had been trained on the battlefield to read body language- and hers was playful and open and loving and full of adoration for the boy who she was undoubtedly dating. 

And finally - and most definitely his favorite out of the three - Felicity Smoak. Felicity was a blonde girl who had managed to disprove every single stereotype that could have ever been thrown at her. She was incredibly intelligent and kind and loving and was just so bright. Her verbal slip ups added to her quirky personality, and she was able to keep Tommy and Oliver in check, which was a feat in itself. Oliver was head over heels for the small blonde, Diggle knew. And maybe he was just saying this because he was army trained, but Diggle found it fascinating that the two had managed to keep their relationship under the belt for as long they had, especially since he had noticed it from the first 45 seconds he had been in their vicinity. When Oliver had been for lack of a better term, pouting, Felicity had soothingly stroked his arm, and Diggle might have chalked it up to one best friend comforting another - had he not seen what he saw next. Oliver had closed his eyes and the tension had seeped out of his shoulders, the vein that was only slightly pulsating on his temple relaxing. Then he had opened his eyes and looked at her with so much adoration and love that Diggle had called it right then and there. He would most definitely be attending their wedding in next six years, give or take a year. 

While he hadn’t been one hundred percent sure that they were dating, Diggle knew that they were more than friends at least. At least Moira’s slight smirk made more sense now. Being a trusty bodyguard meant that he had all the cards on the table, so he had asked Moira to give him a detailed description of Oliver’s every day companions and his roommates. When the Queen matriarch had stopped to talk about Felicity, her lips had quirked upwards in an uncharacteristic smirk. Her eyes had held something close to care when she described Felicity’s relationship with Oliver - and all she had said was that they were best friends, and that they had been for the longest of times. However, it was that smirk that had Diggle really wondering if Moira knew more than what she was letting on. 

And he had fully understood once he was sitting in the plane, only a seat behind Oliver and Felicity. Oliver had leaned in to press a chaste kiss against her lips, with familiarity that suggested this hadn’t been the first or the second time. And yet, they acted as if they were just friends when talking to Tommy and Laurel and everyone else - something that Diggle didn’t fully understand yet. 

However, the ex military man knew one thing.

He was sick and tired of Oliver and Felicity’s love sick asses - he couldn’t count the amount of times he had walked in on them (or heard something he hadn’t wanted to hear) while they were in states of partial dress. In fact there were quite a few memorable times - times that Diggle wishes he could have surgically removed from his brain. But alas, the technology on the market has not advanced so far. He thinks that if given the time, Felicity could become something like a pseudo sister to him- but he knows he’ll never be able to unsee what’s been seared into his memory. 

—><—

  1. Limo

Diggle waved his arms around the gargantuan mob of people that have surrounded the limo in hopes of ushering them away. The paps were crazy to have followed Oliver Queen out all the way from Starling to Boston. One small picture had led to half the world’s journalist and photographers population flying in and catching wind of the billionaire. Diggle had picked up Oliver from college, and per his request, Felicity too. Not that he had minded, Felicity was sweet and always made him a to - go cup of coffee in the morning, claiming that no one should have to start their day under caffeinated. He could see why Queen had fallen so easily for her - she was charming and capable and could knock you down a notch if needed. 

Diggle had only been driving them from school to their flat, but the crowd that had been blocking the silver steel gates made it hard to drive in without being charged for vehicular manslaughter. Oliver and Felicity had sat in the back, the latter biting her teeth worriedly at the overwhelming amount of people with cameras. Not that anyone could see inside the limo - it had tinted windows for the sole purpose of privacy. 

He turned around and looked at the two - Oliver huddled so close to Felicity that he had to internally stop himself from groaning. How had they managed to keep their relationship a secret for so long? It was a question that he asked himself everyday. Up to this day, the two weren’t aware that he knew about them. “Stay in the car”, Diggle told them. “I’m going to clear a path, and then we’ll go right on in”.Felicity nodded in affirmation while Oliver flexed his arm over the seat. 

“You sure you’re good, Dig? I can come out and help you”, Oliver offered. Despite their rocky start, Oliver and Diggle had formed a sort of comradeship, and Diggle found that maybe the Queen heir wasn’t as much of a spoilt and pampered rich bitch that everyone painted him as. 

“Nah, man. It’s you they want the pictures of, not me. I’ll handle it”, He said easily. 

He quickly opened the side door and stepped out - slamming it before any of the pushy reporters could force themselves in. “Step away from the car”! Diggle shouted. The ex military man waved his hand around frantically while the flashing of the cameras momentarily blinded him. That was all it took for a man - late forties to rush to the side of the back door and attempt to pry it open. “Hey”! Diggle shouted, pulling the man back by the scruff of his jacket. Jacket and jeans dropped his camera - which promptly smashed into dozens of pieces as it hit the ground. 

“What the hell?” Jacket and Jeans yelled at Diggle, his eye half twitching as he took in the sight of his camera. “That was new, asshole!” 

The rest of the crowd was shouting questions at him - Was Oliver in the car? Did he have a girlfriend? Had he seen any of the Queen heir’s latest escapades? 

“Then maybe you should have gotten some insurance for it, sir”, Diggle said calmly - which only riled Jacket and Jeans up more. Diggle pushed the man back into the crowd and continued to push the crowd away from the gates. “If you don’t disperse within the next minute, I will be calling the police for your active pursing of a target in a car. If you continue to past the gate, you will also be charged for illegal trespassing”. 

As if Diggle was a genie, the crowd started to slowly back up - the threat of the police very real. A few muttered curses were sent his way, but they were leaving - even Jacket and Jeans who was staring longingly at his shattered piece of equipment. The darker man waited until no one was in sight before opening the car door and - 

Fucking hell. 

He turned around only to be met with Oliver with his hand half way down Felicity’s faded jeans, his hoodie already shucked on the other side of the car. There was an angry red hickey already decorating the blonde girl’s neck, and her hands were dug into his buzz cut hair. Oliver’s hand was moving so purposefully that he knew that his hand was already inside - 

He really needed to be paid better. Honestly. He was subjected to too much of this bullshit. Felicity moaned out Oliver’s name breathily and Oliver’s lips trekked from her collarbone all the way up to behind her ear - a spot that had her keening and her hips bucking wildly against his fingers. 

“STOP. STOP NOW”, Diggle’s eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets. Oliver instantly pulled his fingers out of Felicity, which in turn made the girl groan - her cheeks now washed over in a brilliant shade of blood red. 

“It’s not what it looks like”, Oliver sputtered out, his hand held up and his fingers coated in what Diggle knew was not water. Felicity hastily buttoned up her jeans, and looked anywhere but at him. 

“What I see is the near future in which you will be disinfecting the backseat of this car”, Diggle deadpanned. “And you know what? Queen, get in the front. Now”, He ordered in a tone that left no room for arguing. 

“But why?” Oliver complained. Felicity was still blushing. “We’re literally at the gate. Nothings going to happen”. 

“That’s how much I don’t trust you to keep your hands to yourself. I left you both alone for less than five minutes”. Groaning, Oliver shifted his pants uncomfortably and pushed his way out of the car and back into the front. 

“This is ridiculous”, The blonde boy complained. Diggle chose not to reply as he drove them through the gate. Instead, he looked in the rear view mirror at Felicity who was still being silent, but now glancing at her phone with wide grin splitting her face open. He turned back to look at Oliver who had his phone in hand, tapping away furiously and his tongue licking over his lips. 

Un-fucking believable. 

“Are you two _really_ having phone sex right now?” Felicity choked from the backseat and shoved her phone into the bag, but Oliver only smirked. 

“Phone sex would imply we were verbally talking”, He said cheekily. 

“_Oliver_”, Felicity hissed out chastising him. Diggle only stared at them stoically before saying, “Get your white ass out of this car, or I swear to God, Queen, I’ll tell your mother about this”. Oliver turned pale suddenly, and was pushing open the car door quickly, only stopping to help Felicity out. Then they were making their way in, and Diggle couldn’t help but shake his head. 

—><—

2\. The Flat

Diggle was waiting in the car for Oliver and Felicity to come down. It was a Saturday morning and the weather was dank and dark. The skies were cloudy and the steady torrent of rain fall was making the air more cold than it should have been. Oliver had asked Diggle if he could drop them to the grocery store so they could stock up on essential things like; coffee, eggs, coffee, milk, apples, and coffee. It was really no problem. Guarding Oliver Queen was a relatively simple thing if you always made sure that Felicity was happy. The boy was whipped, but they were cute so Diggle let it go. As far as threats had gone, there had been a stalker situation but that was really just for Felicity, so things had been rather calm for Oliver. Things could be a lot worse. One of his former high profile charges had taken it upon himself to inadvertently put himself in the middle of a mafia war. Needless to say, Oliver could be doing a lot more to make Diggle’s life harder - but he’s stuck to mundane things like going to school and watching movies and the occasional grocery shopping. It’s not necessarily a bad thing. He’s missed doing normal things like these since his time overseas, and it was hard to fall back into a routine that didn’t involve vigorous training and his life being on the line ever so often. Being Oliver’s bodyguard helps with that - because he’s made friends too. Ten minutes had passed since he had texted Oliver that he was downstairs - and Felicity being the punctual one hadn’t dragged him downstairs yet. He was slightly impatient and worried. 

_ JD: Oliver? I’m waiting out front with the car. 10:32 a.m. _

_ JD: Oliver? Are you alright?10:46 a.m. _

_ JD: Oliver, I’m coming in now. 10:49 a.m.  _

Diggle stepped out of the sleek black car and made his way into the stairwell of their flat. He quietly turned the key into the slot and pushed the door open. There was no sign of Tommy and Laurel as far as he could see, and Oliver and Felicity were no where in sight. 

However, he could make out the faint sounds of grunting and groaning - something that Diggle had come to associate with struggle. It was his instincts that had him busting open Oliver’s bedroom door, his eyes quickly scanning the room for any threats. However, he was only met with the way too familiar scene of Felicity straddling Oliver’s midsection, the former completely topless. Thank god her back was facing him, or he’d be getting an eyeful of something he definitely did not want to see. Oliver’s fingers were gripping her waist tight, his lips swollen and a dark glinting look in his eye. They were so caught up in their little bubble that they hadn’t even notice him come in - which was mortifying in itself. Oliver snapped his hips upwards and god damn - Diggle wish he hadn’t heard what he had next. 

“God, _yes_! Oliver! Faster! Harder, please”. 

Oliver only snapped his hips again and his voice came out very gruff when he said; “You like that baby? You want it harder, huh?”

Felicity let out a loud moan that had Diggle promptly shutting the door carefully. However, the echo of skin slapping on skin still resounded clearly through the door, and honestly. He deserved a pay raise. So he fixed himself a cup of coffee and took an apple from their bowl of fruits. Sat down on their couch and scrolled through his emails as he waited for them to finish. It was fifteen minutes later that he heard Oliver’s voice speaking calmly. 

“Hey. Diggle texted a couple of times. He said he was coming up. I wonder where he is”. Diggle just shook his head in disbelief. 

“Oh god!” Felicity, said in a high pitched voice. “What if he came in? And saw us? Oh, God, Oliver!” 

“No, no. If Dig had seen us he would have made his presence known”, Oliver assured her - unconvincingly. 

“Oliver, that text was sent nearly twenty minutes ago. It doesn’t take someone with muscle mass like his twenty minutes to climb the stairs. And besides, Diggle is too polite to actually interrupt us in the middle of sex”. 

“We would have heard him come in, Felicity. I’m very aware of my surroundings”. 

Diggle snorted into his coffee and just swiped his thumb over his phone screen. Queen was an idiot. 

“Uh huh. We better get going then, before he calls in SWAT for missing persons”. 

It’s only five minutes later when Felicity steps out the door and stares dumbstruck at Diggle that he raises his cup in greeting and drily says; “How was your morning?”

Felicity squeaks and attempts to run back into Oliver’s room, only to slam against the hard wall that is Oliver’s chest. Oliver looks up to see Diggle and stops short, his hands flying up to scratch his neck. 

“Well this is awkward”. 

—><—

3\. Gala

Diggle’s lost count of the amount of times that they’ve had to fly back to Starling for charity events and galas to promote Queen Consolidated. He knows that Oliver doesn’t like it - not just attending galas (although Oliver hates it with a passion), but the mask he has to put on every time that he talks to another investor. It makes Diggle a little compassionate for the Queens - they really can’t lead normal lives sometimes. The foundation of their wealth was built on lies and facades and sacrifice. So he was it was almost routine when the young Thea Queen bounded over with an energy that only kids could have and tugged on the lapels of his black suit jacket. 

“Mr. Diggle! Do you know where Ollie and Felicity are? They said they would sneak out of here and take me to Big Belly Burger”. Diggle snorted and ruffled the girl’s hair. 

“I don’t see them now but I can go look for them”. 

“Thanks, Mr. Diggle”, said Thea firmly. “Don’t tell, Mom”. 

Diggle modded seriously and the stalked off. Felicity and Oliver had disappeared one too many times from these things for him to be worried. Whether it be with a swiped champagne bottle from the back of the bar, or delivering food in from the nearest pizza parlor, Oliver Queen could always be found where he wasn’t supposed to be. So Diggle looked around in their normal spots - the backyard, Oliver’s room, even the theater that was located in south wing of the house. They were no where to be found. He wondered if they had went ahead to Big Belly Burger, and left Thea - but he knew Oliver and he wouldn’t leave his sister behind. And even if he had tried to, Felicity would have talked some sense into him. As he walked past the alcove that had a cleaning closet and a cupboard, he heard the distinct rattling of the knob on the closet ever so often. Diggle inched forward carefully and pulled his sleek gun out of the holster. The rattle thrummed repeatedly and Diggle pulled off the safety. 

One more step. 

Hand on the knob. 

Turned it to the left. 

And pulled the door open in a clean break. And to his (sadly) not - astonishment, Oliver and Felicity - literally- fell out, the former managing to twist them so he would hit the floor and cushion the latter’s fall. Felicity’s wispy blue gown was hiked up to her hips and Oliver’s dress pants unbuttoned, his collar popped and the smear of bright pink lipstick smearing his lips. And if Diggle had to guess, the lipstick that Oliver was now wearing had once graced Felicity’s devoid lipstick lips. 

“That’s a nice color on you, man”, Diggle said calmly, shoving his gun back in his holster and reaching into his jacket pocket for a bag of pistachios that he had grabbed from the buffet table. “You’ve really given ‘a real man wears pink’ a new meaning”, He continued, breaking the shell and popping the nut in his mouth. Felicity stared at him, mouth agape and glasses skewed. 

Oliver reached up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. 

And just because he liked being an asshole; 

“Nice to see you again, Felicity. You might want to straighten your glasses”. He reached in the bag and pulled out another pistachio, stoically dusting off his fingers. 

Because god damn, he really wasn’t paid enough for this bullshit. 

—><—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS. I decided that it was time to introduce our favorite military man, Diggle. And I hope y’all enjoyed this as much as I did - it was a lot of fun to write. Thank you all for your heart warming notes concerning my deceased family, it meant a lot. I’m doing a lot better now. Don’t forget to comment and leave kudos! Happy reading :)
> 
> P.S I don’t know if y’all watched that crossover but can I just say that Oliver Queen deserves so much better than that. I guess that’s why they need to call it the arrowverse right? Oliver sacrificed himself to make a new multiverse.  
R.I.P. and a moment of silence for the Emerald Archer <3


	18. Clover

—2003—

Felicity would have loved to argue that she managed to stay sober while playing Monopoly with her three roommates. Normal Monopoly, sure. Felicity could manipulate the board quicker than she could snap her fingers, but that was only when her inhibitions weren’t low, and she wasn’t playing against two (lovable) trust fund brats who had been trained to conquer the corporate empire since they could walk - and a lawyer (to be) who probably dabbled in real estate. And yes, in hindsight, it hadn’t been smart to bet on who would win - and the conditions. Really, they had set themselves up for disaster. And the wager was that the one who ended up winning would pick the punishment for the other three.

Which also, in hindsight, was a terrible idea considering that the boys could hold their liquor quite adequately.

In some ways, it could really have been considered foreshadowing when everyone but Tommy managed to find their way onto the jail square on the board - and Tommy was smart. Not book smart, though. Street smart, yes. However - he was also very impulsive and illogical so that was why they found themselves in the black car that Diggle drove, the ex - military man only shaking his head at their antics. And maybe it would have been any other time that Felicity would have protested vehemently against Tommy’s ideas. But drunk Felicity was very, unusually pliable and only giggled along with the idiotic plans that she got dragged into. 

The perks of the job. 

And okay - Felicity could understand getting a tattoo. She hates needles, really, but she had always planned that when a milestone was achieved in her life, she would get a tattoo to commemorate it. 

Losing in Monopoly against Tommy Merlyn was not the milestone she had in mind, but drunk Felicity didn’t seem to care. 

The four had piled into the vehicle and Diggle had met her eyes in the rear view mirror. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this, Felicity?” He had asked out of mere kindness for the blonde. 

“One - hundo percent, Digglet!” 

“Digglet?” Oliver and Diggle echoed in unison, the former with an amused smirk gracing his face. 

Felicity burst out into giggles and hid her face in Oliver’s neck. Her hot breath fanning over his neck, Oliver looked over at Tommy in the front seat, who was facing them, an arched eyebrow meeting his eyes. When Felicity’s lithe tongue reached out and darted against his neck, he could state precisely when Tommy’s eyes widened. 

“Did Felicity just lick your neck?” Tommy near high pitched voice rang out. 

Diggle snorted from the drivers seat, and Felicity only smiled in dopey fashion and winked (or tried to - both her eyes fluttered shut). “I would let you taste, Tommy but he’s alllllllll mine”. 

Tommy gaped at her and Laurel slapped Oliver’s arm from his other side. “Are you two dating or something?”

“Are we dating or something?” Felicity looked up at Oliver expectantly. 

Diggle only let out a low laugh and turned away from the wheel momentarily. “Are they dating? I’d definitely hope so. I’ve caught them in states of undress far too many times for them to be anything less than dating”. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Laurel let out a shaky laugh. “Did you just say that you caught them in states of undress?” 

Diggle nodded surely and Laurel wore a gape to match Tommy’s. “How did we not know that?” Laurel asked in disbelief. “And how did you know?”

“It’s my job to notice things, Miss. Lance”. 

Felicity nipped at Oliver’s neck sharply and he jolted back in surprise. “Ow”, He grumbled and rubbed his neck to soothe it. 

“How long have you guys been dating?” Tommy asked. 

“Two, almost three years”. 

“Years!?” Tommy sputtered. “What the hell?”

Felicity stuck her tongue out at Tommy playfully. “Don’t give us the third degree, dude”. 

“She just duded me”, Tommy said blankly - as if his world had come crashing down on him. Felicity ignored him while Laurel crossed her arms protectively. 

“You didn’t tell us. Did you not trust us, or something?” She questioned, and Oliver could hear the slight hurt in her voice. 

“No, no”, Oliver sighed. “It’s not that we didn’t trust you. It’s just, we agreed that if someone asked us, we wouldn’t deny it. But we weren’t telling anyone. In fact, no one really knows about us except for Diggle, and you two at this point”. 

“And you don’t want to know how I found out”, Diggle said drily. 

“Well do tell, Diggle. And don’t spare a single dirty detail”, Tommy said excitedly. 

Oliver groaned because he knew that Diggle wasn’t letting it go anytime soon. 

“Well it all started in this very car. And there was a mob of paparazzi outside. Needless to say, when I opened the door, they were in a very compromising position”. 

“In here?” Laurel asked. “In the backseat in which I’m occupying?”

“The very same”, Diggle smirked. 

Laurel shrieked in disgust. “Get me out of this thing now!” 

Felicity laughed at her, and lay her head on a Oliver’s chest. “Felt so good. Magic fingers. Hmmm”, She mumbled. 

Tommy let out a boisterous laugh at that and winked at Oliver. “I see that you still have a way with the ladies, my friend”. Oliver only blushed and nearly sighed in relief when the tattoo parlor pulled up into view. 

—><—

Felicity’s head flopped to the side to smile at Oliver from his chair, and she waved her fingers at him flirtatiously. Oliver’s eyes softened in delight - she was just downright adorable in her state of drunkness. 

“What are you getting, babe?” 

Tommy clapped his hands then and eyed them pointedly. “Okay, people. I’m picking the tats”. The three friends groaned simultaneously and Felicity pointed at him. 

“No dicks, Merlyn. The only dick I want on me is Oliver’s”. 

Laurel wrinkled her nose and Oliver felt his blush come back. Felicity was very opened with her desires when she was on the other side of sober. 

“Okaaay”, Laurel drawled. “What do you have in mind, Tommy?” 

“You’re not allowed to know until you’ve gotten it”, Tommy wagged his finger at her. Felicity shuddered and she pouted. 

“I don’t like needles”. 

“You can close your eyes and you won’t feel it”, Tommy promised. 

“It’ll feel like a million kisses”, Oliver lied to soothe her. 

She perked up then, and her eyes glazed over. “A million of _your_ kisses?”

Oliver winked in confirmation and Tommy groaned. “You guys are sickeningly cute. I want to throw up a little”, the Merlyn heir mimed barfing. 

The tattoo artist strolled out in front, his arms littered with small little images that really outlined his style. His close cropped hair and jean jacket graced him nicely and he looked around at the four. “Hey guys, my name is Austin and I’ll be the one doing your tattoos today. Who should I start with?” 

“Actually, start with me”, Tommy piped up. When he saw his best friend’s questioning looks he grinned sheepishly. “What? Y’all really thought that you’d get tattoos without me?” Oliver laughed and motioned for Austin to take him. 

Tommy whispered what he wanted and Austin smiled. “That’s nice, man”. Austin sat the dark haired man down and quickly got to work, Tommy’s smiles never wavering. They only spoke when Austin asked; “Which one do you want to be yours?”

“Bottom left”, He replied, flexing his wrist. Austin got back to it, and they waited for him to be finished. 

—><—

When it was Felicity’s turn, she was more sober, and rightfully terrified of the needle. Sensing her distress, Oliver sat next to her, his tattoo already etched into his skin, the ink permanently marking him. And okay - all things considered, it was actually pretty nice. It was a four leaf clover, very small but there was no doubting what it was. Inside the bottom left stem, there was a small glass - no doubt a symbolism of Tommy’s passion for clubbing and drinking. Laurel’s top right corner had a bird in it - a canary to be more exact. Tommy had known that canaries were special to her after Sara had gifted her with a necklace with it. Oliver’s top left stem had a small arrow inside, as the Queen heir had a love for archery. And finally, Felicity’s bottom right had a small pair of glasses - which was endearing. He had really managed to capture the essence of their friendship with the clover, and their individual personalities within it. 

That didn’t mean she didn’t crush Oliver’s hand every time the needle pierced her skin. It was a small tattoo but it hurt like hell. 

“Damn you, Merlyn”, She grumbled. “I love the sentiment but we could have just gotten friendship bracelets”. Tommy laughed and ruffled her hair playfully. 

“No friendship comes without sacrifice, Smoaky”. 

“Or lack of care for your friend’s deepest fears”. 

“I thought your biggest fear was kangaroos”, Oliver said, with a smile on his face - clearly enjoying the banter between his best friend and girlfriend. 

“Kangaroos, huh?” Austin questioned. “Why?”

Felicity let an involuntary shiver rack through her body. “Their eyes are just so creepy and the way they hop is unnatural”.

“It’s a very troubling thing for her to talk about”, Oliver said seriously. 

“Are you mocking me, Oliver?” Felicity pouted. 

“Yes”, Said Tommy. 

“No”, Said Oliver. 

The two looked at each other for a long moment before returning their focus back to the bottle blonde in front of them. Laurel only snorted, and whacked Tommy’s arm. “Felicity’s fear of kangaroos is very legitimate”. Laurel pauses then, and looked at her expectantly. “That being said, would you rather be locked in a room with a kangaroo or get poked with some needles?” 

“I think that the fact that I’m here, getting a tattoo and not in Australia putting up my fists in the wilderness says it all”. 

Oliver laughed at her bluntness, and it was true. He was grateful for this conversation, it had thoroughly distracted Felicity from the constant stabbing of the needles. And they were done anyways.

Austin smiled at Felicity. “All done. That wasn’t so bad right? Most people cry during their first tattoos”. 

Felicity flexed her wrist experimentally and her eyes widened. “Weird. I didn’t even notice”. 

“Your boyfriend and friends are good distractions”, He said while packing the needle back into a small box. 

“Well, thanks I guess. How much do we owe you?” Felicity asked. 

“Oh! Your dark haired friend already prepaid, so don’t worry about it”. Felicity nodded and looked up at Oliver, who already had his hand out in invitation for her to take. 

“Come on, beautiful”.Felicity grinned and placed her hand in his. He placed a small kiss inside her wrist, just above the tattoo. “Do you want a piggy back ride to the car?” 

“Hell yeah, I wanna ride you”, Felicity said, not realizing her Freudian slip. Laurel groaned and face palmed. 

“Is this what Mr. Diggle has to go through on a daily basis?”

“Yeah, except, it’s only about a thousand times worst. I literally cannot forget the look of this man’s bare ass”, Diggle entered right on time as usual. Hadn’t Oliver been humiliated enough for one night? Apparently the answer was no because Diggle just smirked wildly in the younger man’s direction. “I remember it so vividly. You guys really don’t understand what their honeymoon phase was like. They were like rabbits. If condoms and birth control hadn’t been invented, I would bet my life that we’d have mini Queens running around the place”.

Tommy threw his head back and let out a hearty guffaw. “Hey”, Oliver said pointing a finger at Tommy threateningly. “You can’t even laugh. I’ve experienced as many horrible things concerning you and Laurel as Diggle has Felicity and I”.

That didn’t deter Tommy, though. He only laughed harder. “Yeah, but at least we were smarter than you. You didn’t see us get caught by our driver slash bodyguard!”

Oliver wrung his hands through his hair. “Yeah, you didn’t because Felicity and I were the ones who saw you”.

“You WHAT?” Laurel squeaked out. Felicity rubbed her neck nervously and gave the brunette a sheepish smile.

“I thought you guys knew”.

“Well _I_ knew”, Tommy raised his right hand, but slowly put it down when he caught the glare that Laurel was shooting him. “I didn’t want to freak you out”, He defended, attempting to placate her.

“Boys are idiots”, Was the only thing that Laurel muttered.

Four indignant “Heys!” Rang out, but Felicity couldn’t help but agree with the lawyer to be.

But they knew that they were just joking (kinda).

“Kay!” Tommy said cheerfully. “Let’s get a group photo going”. He handed his phone camera to Diggle and wrapped his arm around Laurel’s waist, and the other stuck out to showcase his tattoo. Oliver slipped his hand in Felicity’s and mirrored Tommy, as did Felicity and Laurel.

“Smile, kiddies!”, Digg said. The four of them let out blinding grins as the flash went off.

They made four copies and framed it, one given to each respective person.

—><—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! I know, I'm a day late. I hope you guys can forgive me. I actually finished this chapter yesterday but I forgot to post it so... that's my own fault. First things first, Arrow's final episode EVER aires tomorrow. You know whose not ready? Me. Arrow has been my whole heart for the longest of times and so, I'm going to write a little bit about it.
> 
> \--> I haven't been watching since it came out but I remember when I did start, I was honestly so entranced by the characters and the storyline. Oliver Queen and his heroic complex was so appealing to me, and I automatically fell in love with his scarred but not yet broken persona. Felicity Smoak was so bright and intelligent and just went against every dumb blonde stereotype - and their relationship even deviated from the comic storyline which I thought was very interesting. Diggle became the zen one of their group and his acting was so on par. I miss Roy so much, I loved him and his sort of protege role in term's of his and Oliver's relationship. Laurel wasn't always my favorite to be honest, I never liked how she was always so inconsiderate to Oliver and the Hood. But I grew to love her and the strong woman she became. Furthermore, I always miss Tommy and Sara on the show - and the intricate character developments and relationships were just so alluring and beautiful, and watching Oliver grow and stop killing and be able to open up and get a life he never thought he'd be able to have was so perfect - and everything we deserved from his story. Arrow really got me through a lot, and it stays one of my favorite shows ever. Thank you, Arrow. And thank you to all the cast and writers who made it what it was.
> 
> \--> On another note, rest in peace Kobe Bryant - he will forever be a legend that managed to influence our world.
> 
> \--> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to comment and leave kudos.


	19. Nine Lives

—2004—

The weather had just begun to warm up in the early days of May in Starling City. The four best friends were getting ready to move back to Starling after five years out in Boston attending college. They had come down a few weeks prior to the final move to check out new apartments in the city. Moira had wanted to insist that Oliver move back home to live with them, but the Queen heir had felt that he had outgrown his old bedroom while living with his friends. He wanted to be independent and the fact that his relationship with Felicity was serious made him - them - crave a space of their own.

He had told his father that he and Felicity would be moving in together as best friends - something that Robert had given him the suspicious side eye for, but he had agreed nonetheless. There was also the fact that Oliver was an adult now, and he could make choices for himself. Donna on the other hand, had been more than happy that Felicity was moving in with her “totally hunky and hot best friend” - not to say that she wouldn’t miss her only daughter, she was just happy for her.

After all, Donna had all but pushed her out the door when Oliver and her broke the news, a gleeful and knowing smile lighting up her features.

Felicity hadn’t said anything concerning the true nature their relationship - but her mom had a supernatural knack for knowing when her daughter was having mind-blowing sex - (her life was just one whole joke at this point). Plus, Donna had claimed that two best friends who were as attractive as they were couldn’t just be strictly platonic - which made Felicity somewhat annoyed but really, where was the lie? And right when they had finished packing the remainder of Felicity’s clothes, Donna had not-so-subtly dropped a box of jumbo ribbed condoms in Felicity’s lap.

Oliver - the unhelpful ass- had only snickered into his palm, while Felicity’s face turned a brick red - a flush she knew had spread down her neck. Her mom had feigned an apology, before glancing back and forth between her daughter and the box and then thrusting the condoms in her hand with a; “I want you to have this. Just in case”, Like it was an important family heirloom rather than a piece of plastic made for constricting a man’s genitals.

Oliver couldn’t stop the laugh that spilled over his lips, and he took the box from her, his eyes twinkling with mirth. “Ribbed, huh? And jumbo sized? Felicity is one lucky lady to be with a man so well endowed”, He smirked cockily.

“Shut up!”, Felicity hissed, snatching the box back and pushing it back into her box of clothes.

Donna’s tinkling laugh made Felicity cringe. “You would know all about well endowed, wouldn’t you, Oliver?” Felicity groaned loudly and hid her face in her hands - the mortification was unreal.

“How is this happening”? Her voice came out muffled, her cheeks abnormally hot.

Neither of them paid any attention to her, Oliver only reaching out to hold her hands. “Don’t worry, Donna. Felicity and I will put these to excellent use”.

Was it possible that there was some higher deity above that just absolutely hated her? Had a demon from the ninth circle of hell possessed her boyfriend?

“That’s what I was hoping to hear”, Donna said seriously. “Felicity was going through a dry spell before you guys started getting it on”.

“There’s no need to worry”, Oliver said. “I make sure she is thoroughly satisfied”.

“Yes, let’s just talk about my sex life while I’m right here!”, Felicity quipped sarcastically. “And for the record, I am withholding sex from you, now”, She said to Oliver, whose eyes widened in panic. “I hope you have fun with your hand for the next month”.

“You wouldn’t!” He said horrified. Donna only smiled. They were already fighting like a married couple.

“Watch me. I’m going on a sex strike, Oliver”, Felicity declared with a tone of finality. “Your ribbed condoms aren’t looking so useful now, are they?”

“But…. But we haven’t been using condoms since last year”, Oliver whined.

“Oh!” Donna exclaimed. “How has it been raw, Felicity? Tell me all the details”.

Felicity felt her cheeks heat again before she was grabbing Oliver by the scruff of his shirt and dropping a box of trinkets in his arms. Then she pushed him towards the door. “We’re done! We’re leaving now. See you later, Mom”. She managed to urge Oliver out the door and firmly pull the door closed behind her.

Still, her mother’s voice rang out clear.

“The make up sex is always the best!”

A few people passing by immediately stopped and looked for the source of the sound, something she was standing in front of. God damn.

—><—

They had only moved in a week ago when it had happened. Felicity’s was looking for some work experience before she followed her plan of building her own tech empire. 

She and Oliver had stepped out of their building, Oliver locking the door behind them when she had nearly tripped. Stumbling backwards, Oliver grabbed her hand so she wouldn’t fall. When they turned around, there was a hiss and then a flash of black fur that darted past them. 

“Is it just me or-“?

“A KITTY”, Felicity half squealed - already kneeling in search of the cat that had just ran past them. She looked at her boyfriend pleadingly, her big eyes and pouty lips already coming out to play - and damn, she knew they won him over every time. A small snuffle sounded from next to the stoop, and Oliver barely managed to catch Felicity around the waist before she went flying over the stoop, inevitably bringing him with her. 

She reached out with grabby hands towards the kitten, whose ears pricked nervously and it’s green eyes (that were so fracking adorable if you asked Felicity) were wide. 

\--><—

Felicity curled up on their creme couch , a throw pillow cushioning her as she cuddled the small black cat in her arms. The creature purred contently as it was enveloped in Felicity’s warmth, a feeling that Oliver was well acquainted with. How could he blame the kitten for stealing his girl’s attention when he was exactly the same? The cat had already stitched it’s claws into the blanket on Felicity’s lap and was rubbing it’s head in her stomach. 

Oliver crossed his arms and stared down at them - fully well knowing he was about to start an argument he wasn’t going to win. “Absolutely not. There is no way we’re keeping this… this _thing_”!

“This thing”, She stroked the kitten’s fur, “Is our new pet, Oliver! Nico and I have already bonded. I can’t let him go now!”

“Nico”? Oliver sputtered. “This cat has been in our house for all of ten minutes, babe. How could you have already named it?”

“Please, Oliver. When you know, you know”.

“Well I don’t know _anything_!”

The kitten rolled over playfully which produced a loud giggle from Felicity. The cat - Nico - was totally mocking him, as it licked it’s paws, eyes on him the entire time. Almost as if to say, “_She’s mine now”_.

“Well, the cat is like jet black. And it’s eyes are green. And it was kind of shy at first but once we got acquainted, he came out of his shell. Kind of!”

“Acquainted? It’s been ten minutes”.

Felicity bopped Nico’s nose playfully, and it meowed. 

“Come on, Oliver. For me?”, Felicity pulled out the pout once more. “Besides. It’s a small kitten. What’s the worst that could happen?”

—><—

Surprisingly, Nico laying himself over Oliver’s face while he slept was not the worst thing that had happened since his arrival. Every morning like clockwork, Oliver woke up to a mouth full of black fur and a face full of smugness - and damn, that cat knew what he was doing. And then, it had the nerve to lumber over - cutely!- to Felicity, and drape himself over her stomach - and curl into a little ball. Whenever Oliver made a move to cuddle with his girlfriend, Nico would be waiting in the shadows to hiss threateningly at him - to which Felicity laughed off. Oliver knew the kitten was serious though. He was only an angel for Felicity. 

It wasn’t even the worst thing when Oliver stepped out of the shower and Nico was waiting, waiting to scratch his wet ankles while he was at his most vulnerable. The cat was demonic - Oliver would bet his life on it. The Queen heir had lost count of many bandages he had went through in this week alone. 

And while Oliver loved Felicity to death and back, it was hard to not want to shake her when she only playfully cooed at Nico instead of reprimanding him. He was losing a battle against an animal that didn’t even communicate in the English language. It was only a little unbelievable.

It really wasn’t the worst when Nico would tear through Oliver and Felicity’s shared closet and shred through his shoes like they were made of paper. It was freaking crazy. The couples’ shoes sat at the bottom of the closet, Felicity’s sleek black heels and Oliver’s brown loafers meeting in the middle. And yet, the only shoes that were ever touched were the ones of Oliver’s side. None of Felicity’s shoes were even crooked, and the cat was evil - he swore it on his life. And he had Felicity curled right around his furry black tail. 

But no, despite all that - it still wasn’t the worst. Not really anyways. 

He thinks that the most hellish thing that this cat has ever done to him is when Felicity leaves them alone together. It really fucks Oliver up. 

But… the demon is nice to him. Like… abnormally so. Nico sleeps on the pillow next to him while he watches the sports channel. And when he falls asleep on the couch - because their bed is a whole different story that requires Oliver nearly stifling to death - Nico will gently lick his coarse tongue over Oliver’s face and purr lightly in content - in a way that makes Oliver’s heart swoop with adoration at this cute creature. And when he’s in the shower while Felicity is out, Nico only swaddles up in his towel like it’s a blanket. 

Another thing is that when Felicity leaves earlier in the morning for work than Oliver, he’ll find Nico hiding in his shoes, the only thing giving him away is the big green eyes that stare up at him from the insides and blink owlishly at him. Oliver only snorted and toes the kitten out, where he weaves figure eights around his feet. It certainly gives Oliver a large case of whiplash, more than any pre - Felicity girlfriend could have ever caused him. 

—><—

There’s a period of time where Nico disappears quite frequently, and it honestly freaks both Oliver and Felicity out for some time. Nico is grown at this point, so they try not to panic too much. Felicity teases Oliver that he has a soft spot for the cat - which isn’t a lie but he would never admit it. However, when Nico returns one day with another cat - noticeably female- and seven identical kittens trailing behind them, it all makes sense.

Nico works faster than Oliver does, and that’s saying something.

“That’s so cute”, Felicity preens, rubbing Nico’s back lovingly. “There’s seven of them! We can name them after the seven dwarfs! Doc, Sneezy, Happy, Bashful, Sleepy, Grumpy, and Dopey!” Felicity ticked off on her fingers. Oliver tried hard not to let out a groan. Felicity was going to turn this place into a zoo. 

“Don’t you think that we should give them up for adoption? I mean - can we really handle Nico, seven kittens and Nico’s friend?”

Felicity leveled him with a sharp glare. “We are not separating this tiny kitten family, Oliver! Nico would never forgive us! And besides, we can’t leave the kittens without their parents”, Felicity picked up the smallest of the litter - it being a calico fur ball and rubbed it to her cheek. And when a small pink tongue peeked out and swiped at Felicity’s face, Oliver knew.

He was going to lose his hair over a damn kitten family. 

“What about the big one?”, Oliver asked, eyeing Nico’s lady friend suspiciously. Felicity only looked on at him as though he had grown an extra head. 

“Oliver, that’s like us having seven kids and-“

“Would you be _willing_ to have seven kids?” Oliver interrupted all too eagerly.

“- And someone trying to take me from you. Would you want that?” Felicity ignored his question, but the sparkle in her eyes told him she was amused. 

And no, he wouldn’t want that. He can barely survive without Felicity’s kisses now that he’s gotten them. Not having her around at all? Like torture.

“No,” He grumbled petulantly. 

The blonde cupped his cheek and smiled brightly. “I knew you’d understand, babe”. And then she stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer, pressing a brief kiss to his lips.

It was fucking addicting. 

And then - he felt it. Pain shot through his leg as a tiny (but still sharp as hell) claw swiped at his ankle. Looking down, Oliver saw Grumpy staring back at him, almost in challenge.

Nico stood behind Grumpy, his chin held high, as if he were proud that his spawn was learning the tricks of the trade.

Oliver couldn’t wait to see the headlines referring to his own untimely death - by cats no less.

But when he gazed at Felicity’s dazzling smile and bright blue orbs, he couldn’t help but sigh.

The things you did for love were unparalleled sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa! I know that I'm a week late, and there's really no excuse. I had writers block, and so it took me a while to get an idea for this chapter. And Nico! If you didn't know, Nico is one hundred percent based off of Nico Di Angelo from the Percy Jackson series. I would have referenced it but since this chapter is set in 2004, and Nico Di Angelo's first appearance isn't till 2007, I would have a historically inaccurate timeline. Anyways! So my dog vs cat ideas are different as you can see. But Felicity is an angel so every animal under the sun will love her. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And you know, if you guys want to see any specific prompts, just leave it down in the comments. That being said, don't forget to comment and leave kudos.  
Happy reading! :)


End file.
